Astry Rogue - Une nouvelle vie
by Artemis74
Summary: Si je vous dis Astry Rogue…. Vous connaissez ? Non ? Astry a 10 ans, c'est la fille de notre Maître des potions préféré, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue. Et a 10 ans, quelques mois avant son entrée à Poudlard il est grand temps de faire connaissance avec ce père qu'elle ne connait pas.
1. Chapter 1

**J'AI ENTIEREMENT REVU LA FIC, FAIT DES MODIFICATIONS ET REECRIT CERTAINS PASSAGES.**

'

Je cherche absolument des béta pour lire ce que j'écris avant que je ne poste. S'il y a des amateurs ou des amatrices pour ce poste je prends avec plaisir. J'ai déjà de l'aide avec louanne56 qui lit depuis une semaine mais un peu plus d'yeux et de cerveaux ne me feraient pas de mal.

Je poste le 1er chapitre (il est un peu court désolée) j'en ai quelques autres de prêts (ils sont plus longs) mais j'attendrai de savoir si cette histoire vous intéresse avant de poster. Je posterai 1 chapitre par semaine minimum. Donc review review review !

'

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Je trouve mon inspiration dans le fabuleux monde que J.K Rowling a créé et donc la quasi-totalité des personnages, lieux et créatures lui appartiennent. Je me suis permise de les utiliser et d'en faire ce que je voulais. De même pour la trame de l'histoire. Certains personnages auront une personnalité très différente de ce qu'on peut voir dans l'histoire originelle, l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage et la réécriture de l'histoire de son point de vue bousculant beaucoup de choses.

Cette histoire débute quelques mois avant le Tome 1. Si j'ai le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, je retracerai les 7 tomes du point de vue de ma petite Astry, en reprenant certains moments de l'histoire et en modifiant d'autres. Sociopathes anti-changement d'histoire veuillez passer votre chemin. Phobiques de la violence, allez consulter une autre fic. Je ne vais pas non plus commettre de massacre dans mon histoire mais il y aura des punitions corporelles et puis des morts (rapport à l'histoire originelle ou pas).

Il y a également des entorses par rapport à l'époque où se déroule HP, je pense notamment à quelques technologies moldues. J'en suis consciente mais j'ai décidé de laisser.

Bonne lecture ! (Ne m'oubliez pas pour les béta).

'

 **Chapitre 1.**

'

Astry déboula dans la rue blanche en dérapant, les roues de ses rollers laissant des traces sur le goudron. Ses cheveux noirs tourbillonnaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle accélérait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aimait la vitesse mais cette fois-ci il était plus question de réduire son retard que de prendre du plaisir sur ses patins. La fillette voyait défiler les maisons, les lumières encore allumées à cette heure-ci traçaient des lignes dans son champ de vision. Son cœur battait vite

'

' - Et merde, jura la jeune fille à voix haute après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.

'

Musique à fond dans les oreilles, elle essayait de faire fonctionner son cerveau pour trouver une bonne excuse. Elle avait trop trainé en ce dernier jour de weekend et était maintenant très en retard. Elle se précipita dans la rue suivante, savourant cette sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentait en patinant toujours plus vite. Les journées sans cours sans devoirs sans professeurs, les journées passées du matin au soir avec ses amis lui manquaient. Vivement les vacances ! Elle imaginait déjà le programme des deux longs mois d'été qui l'attendaient patiemment à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle, ses amis, ses patins et d'interminables journées à déambuler un peu partout. Quelques bêtises aussi surement, des rires, des pique-niques. Le bonheur le plus total. Son frère aurait plus de temps pour elle aussi.

 _Axel va encore me faire une de ses leçons de moral, pensa-t-elle._

 _'_

Son père ne l'avait toujours pas appelé pour savoir où elle était. Curieux… elle accéléra encore la cadence et finit par arriver, à bout de souffle, devant la porte d'entrée. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et en profita pour regarder l'heure. Un peu plus de 30 minutes de retard... Elle haussa les épaules, de toute façon son père ne la punissait jamais, et passa la porte.

'

' - Eh oh, je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle depuis le seuil en retirant ses rollers.

'

Pas de réponse. Elle laissa les patins en désordre près de la porte et décida de partir à la recherche de son père ou de son frère. En passant devant la commode du couloir elle remarqua une note écrite à la main. « Je rentrerai tard, j'ai entrainement ce soir. Axel ». Bon, donc son frère n'était pas là.

 _Parfait, se dit-elle, il n'y aura donc pas de leçon de moral._

 _'_

Enfin tant que son père n'irait pas lui raconter qu'elle était encore arrivée en retard. Elle s'engagea dans la cuisine, semant ses affaires partout sur son chemin et fouilla dans le frigo pour y récupérer une canette de soda. Du bruit venait du salon, son père était donc là-bas. Elle s'approcha de la porte entre-ouverte quand elle entendit un éclat de voix.

'

' - Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris.

' - Non, cria son père. C'est hors de question.

' - Tu vas aller en prison Erwan, s'énerva l'homme.

'

Astry s'arrêta net derrière la porte. Elle essaya de regarder par l'ouverture mais sans succès. Qui était avec lui ? La voix ne lui disait rien et elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup la façon dont cet invité s'adressait à son papa chéri. Qui était-il pour oser lui crier dessus ! Elle voulut aller voir mais son père recommença à parler et sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle préféra donc continuer d'écouter les deux adultes à travers la porte.

'

' - Ce n'est pas sûr. Tant que le procès n'aura pas eu lieu tu ne peux pas savoir.

'

Arrête de te voiler la face. Tu as tué une femme. Même si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, même si c'était un accident, tu es responsable de son décès. La justice moldue va te condamner et tu le sais très bien.

 _Moldue ? S'interrogea mentalement Astry._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur ce mot étrange que la discussion reprit. Hors de question d'en louper le moindre mot. Surtout si les deux hommes parlaient du procès que son père refusait d'évoquer avec elle, lui disant qu'elle était trop jeune.

'

' - Je….

' - Je ne te dis pas ça pour te blesser, continua l'homme d'un ton cassant. Ouvres les yeux. Il faut que tu penses à la suite. Je suis venu récupérer Astry. Ce n'est pas une proposition c'est un fait.

' - Tu ne peux pas me la prendre. C'est ma….

' - Ce n'est pas ta fille, coupa l'homme. C'est la mienne. Il est temps que je reprenne son éducation en main et qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi. Tu savais que ça arriverait à ses 11 ans. Cet accident n'est finalement que l'élément qui aura déclenché cela plus rapidement.

'

De l'autre côté de la porte, Astry était abasourdie. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Ce devait être une blague. Elle était la fille de son père ! Une vague de colère l'envahie à l'encontre de l'homme.

'

' - Je te laisse une semaine pour lui parler Erwan. Ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué vu qu'elle nous écoute.

'

Astry se ratatina dans sa cachette. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était là.

'

' - Samedi prochain je viendrai la chercher. Fait en sorte que ses affaires soient prêtes.

'

Sur ce, et sans attendre de réponse, l'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à côté de laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille.

 _Il faut que je bouge, pensa-t-elle, je ne dois pas rester ici._

Mais elle en fut incapable, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait t'entendre. Lorsque l'homme franchit la porte elle était toujours là, plantée en plein sur son chemin. Il examina la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils en découvrant son apparence. Il rompit le silence après une minute.

'

' - Bonsoir Astry.

'

Sa voix était froide, dure. La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Premièrement elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, deuxièmement elle n'aimait pas cet homme, et troisièmement, il s'agissait forcément d'un mensonge et elle ne rentrerai pas dans son petit jeu.

'

' - Je ne t'imaginai pas si mal élevée jeune fille. Ce n'est pas grave, nous y remédierons.

'

Et il tourna les talons, son curieux habit noir flottant derrière lui. La voix de l'homme paraissait pleine de sous-entendus. Astry ne le connaissait pas et elle ne l'avait aperçu que quelques minutes mais elle le détestait déjà. L'homme approchait de la porte donnant sur le couloir lorsqu'Astry ouvrit celle donnant accès au salon.

'

' - Papa, cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers celui-ci.

'

L'homme en noir grimaça en entendant le mot et quitta la maison dans un pop retentissant.


	2. Chapter 2

' - Papa, cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers celui-ci.

L'homme en noir grimaça en entendant le mot et quitta la maison dans un pop retentissant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

'

Astry s'engagea dans le salon. Son père était assis sur le canapé et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle ne l'avait vu aussi accablé, mise à part après l'accident peut-être. A ce moment-là il lui paraissait terriblement vieux, comme si toute la misère du monde s'était abattue sur ses épaules. Elle continua à avancer dans le salon jusqu'à se retrouver tout proche de lui.

\- Papa, insista-t-elle.

\- Oh, salut ma puce, répondit enfin ce dernier en relevant la tête. Comment est-ce-que tu vas ?

\- Je… Qui vient de partir ?

'

Erwan leva les yeux sur sa petite fille adorée et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il parut soudainement très intéressé par la table basse et entreprit de la débarrasser. Il récupéra quelques objets et commença à marcher vers la cuisine, lentement.

\- Il est déjà si tard, s'exclama-t-il en regardant l'horloge. Aide-moi à débarrasser Astry.

\- Papa, tu….

\- Que veux-tu manger ma puce ? Est-ce que des pâtes carbonara te tenteraient ce soir, je sais que tu adores ça.

\- Papa s'il te plait, répo….

\- Pas de pâtes alors ? Et un bon steak ? Viens m'aider à préparer le repas, tu as école demain il ne faut pas te coucher trop tard.

La voix de l'homme commençait à monter dans les aigus, il paniquait. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Il avait l'impression que sa vie s'effondrait. Il n'avait pas qu'Astry dans la vie, mais c'était sa petite fille, sa précieuse petite fille. Et LUI, il était venu tout lui enlever.

\- PAPA, cria la jeune fille.

'

L'homme leva la tête pour laregarder. Des larmes pointaient dans ses jolis yeux gris. Elle LUI ressemblait tellement… sauf pour le nez, elle avait son nez à elle. Dieu soit loué ceci dit. Son cerveau, qui faisait tout pour fuir la réalité, fit apparaitre un instant l'image d'une jeune fille identique en tout point à Astry mais avec son nez à LUI… Ce fut perturbant pour Erwan. Il allait repartir dans ses pensées quand une petite voix s'éleva et se fraya un chemin dans la brume qui emplissait sa tête petit à petit.

\- Réponds-moi s'il te plait, reprit-elle plus doucement maintenant qu'elle avait son attention, c'était qui ?

Il resta muet. Un verre dans une main et une tasse à café dans l'autre il regardait la jeune fille, l'air complètement perdu, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'elle allait devoir quitter la maison, qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, qu'il n'était pas son père et tant d'autres choses…

 _Ce n'est pas réel, pensa-t-il, c'est un cauchemar. Je vis un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller._

\- Papa, murmura la jeune fille en touchant le bras de son père. J'ai besoin d'une réponse s'il te plait.

'

Les larmes apparaissaient de plus en plus clairement dans ses yeux. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Le silence de son père avait fait naître un doute dans son esprit quant à la véracité des propos qu'elle avait surpris. Si c'était un mensonge il lui aurait déjà dit. Mais ça ne pouvait pas non plus être vrai !

\- Je…. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Astry, éluda-t-il en s'éloignant de la jeune fille.

Elle le rattrapa rapidement.

\- Dis-moi juste si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, supplia –t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle. Je suis désolée Astry. Nous en parlerons je te le promets.

Astry resta interdite un court moment avant d'éclater en sanglots et de partir en courant dans sa chambre. Erwan lui, décida de rester dans le salon. Il se servit un grand verre de gin et se laissa aller dans le canapé en gardant la bouteille à côté de lui.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Une heure plus tard, Axel rentra chez lui, un sac de sport sous le bras. La première chose qu'il vu fut les rollers de sa sœur, étalés dans l'entrée. Il commença à pester contre cette dernière avant de remarquer qu'on pouvait, comme d'habitude, la suivre à la trace dans toute la maison vu le désordre qu'elle avait semé sur son passage. Un manteau ici, un sweat-shirt un peu plus loin et enfin les protections des patins éparpillées sur la table de la cuisine. Il allait lui passer un sacré savon à ce petit monstre. Oui, enfin, c'était encore des paroles en l'air. Il suffisait qu'elle lui fasse ses yeux doux pour qu'il soit incapable de la moindre remarque. Même s'il résistait bien mieux que son père à ce petit chantage affectif il n'y était pas insensible malheureusement. Et plus le temps passait plus sa sœur devenait maître dans cet art.

Il poussa la porte menant au salon, pensant y trouver le petit diable et son père mais fut surpris de n'y voir que ce dernier, endormi sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et vit, étonné, la bouteille de gin à moitié vide. Il fut d'abord tenté de réveiller son père pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne buvait pourtant jamais, mais changea d'avis en le voyant et préféra le couvrir d'une couverture avant de monter à la recherche d'Astry.

\- Astry, cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec papa ?

L'absence de réponse l'inquiéta.

 _Allons bon, maugréa-t-il, un qui dort sur le canapé parce qu'il a trop bu et une qui fait la sourde dans sa chambre._

Il entendit les sanglots avant même d'arriver devant la chambre de sa sœur. Cela finit par l'inquiéter pour de bon. Elle ne pleurait jamais, bien trop fière pour cela. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il poussa la porte en l'appelant.

'

Astry était assise sur son lit, la tête dans les bras, son casque de musique enfoncé sur ses oreilles. Elle pleurait comme ça depuis que son père avait lâché le fait que l'homme avait dit la vérité. C'était à son tour de voir son monde s'effondrer. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait toujours vécu ici ! Le volume à fond, elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu Axel entrer et elle fit un bond de 2m lorsqu'il enleva doucement son casque.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il doucement, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils débordaient de larmes et étaient bouffis et rougis par l'heure qu'elle venait de passer à pleurer. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand elle vit son frère à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'information comme quoi il n'était pas son frère s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit et elle eut l'impression que son âme se brisait en milles morceaux.

\- Axel, s'étrangla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Et les larmes repartirent de plus belle. Axel se contenta de la serrer fort en attendant qu'elle se calme. Cela prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que la jeune fille ne commence à s'apaiser. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent il la décolla légèrement de son torse pour la regarder et essuyer les dernières traces de tristesse. Il replaça délicatement derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux collée sur sa joue.

\- Astry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien…. Devant ce mutisme, très inhabituel chez sa sœur, il insista.

\- A, appela-t-il doucement. A, petite sœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

'

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots Astry recommença à pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il prononce CES mots là. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans son grand frère.

\- Non, non, ne pleure pas A.

Il entreprit de la consoler à nouveau, complètement chamboulé par la situation. Après un bon moment, une petite voix s'éleva à travers les sanglots.

\- Il a dit que papa n'était pas mon père.

\- Quoi, s'étrangla Axel. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu as du faire un cauchemar.

\- Non, gémit Astry comme si elle souffrait à chaque mot prononcé. Un homme est venu à la maison. J'ai écouté à la porte, je ne voulais pas mais je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Il a dit à papa que c'était lui mon père et qu'il viendrait me récupérer à la fin de la semaine. Je ne veux pas partir.

'

Axel écoutait. Il était sidéré par ce que sa sœur était en train de lui raconter et avait du mal à y croire. Depuis quand sa sœur ne serait pas sa sœur ? Elle était là depuis qu'il avait 5 ans ! Il ne voyait pas trop comment cela était possible. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une horrible méprise.

\- Tu as demandé à papa ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions, renifla Astry, il a juste dit que l'homme disait la vérité.

Et elle pleura de plus belle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir versé suffisamment de larmes pour remplir l'océan atlantique, et le flot se semblait ne pas vouloir se tarir. Le t-shirt d'axel était trempé maintenant… Ils finirent par s'endormir ensemble après qu'elle l'ait supplié de rester avec elle.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, qui que soit cet homme, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tu es et restera toujours le petit monstre qui me sert de sœur. Jamais cela ne changera je te le promets.

Mais Astry dormait déjà.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Lorsque le réveil sonna à 8h le lendemain matin, Axel prit le partit de l'éteindre estimant que sa sœur n'était pas en état d'aller à l'école. Il se leva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et prit la direction de sa chambre. Après avoir récupérer des vêtements propres, il prit une longue douche ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Cela lui avait permis de réfléchir à la soirée de la veille. Il décida d'aller trouver son père, une discussion s'imposait. Il devait savoir la vérité dans cette histoire aberrante.

\- Papa, dit-il en secouant l'homme toujours endormit sur le canapé. Réveille-toi.

L'homme émergea péniblement de son sommeil et s'assit sur le canapé. Il regarda autour de lui, surprit de se retrouver dans le salon. Son regard se posa sur la bouteille bien entamée et les souvenirs de la veille se remirent en place lentement dans son esprit. Il soupira de lassitude.

\- Papa, que s'est-il passé hier, interrogea son fils.

\- Où est Astry, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Elle dort. Je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller. Quand je suis rentré, tu dormais dans ce canapé après avoir bu une demi-bouteille d'alcool et elle, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre. J'ai vaguement réussi à comprendre une histoire d'homme en noir et de paternité… Explique-moi.

'

Seul le silence se fit entendre. Puis Erwan ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, décida-t-il. Après je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Prépare nous un bon café s'il te plait, nous allons en avoir besoin. Et…

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait réveiller Astry. Elle doit être la première au courant.

Axel alla réveiller sa sœur et lui prépara un bon petit déjeuner. Elle avait l'air d'un zombi très préoccupé. C'était particulier à observer.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Non, bougonna la jeune fille.

\- Papa est partit se doucher. Après ça il m'a promis qu'il répondrait aux questions.

'

Astry se referma sur elle-même et repoussa son bol de céréales loin d'elle en déclarant qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Cette nuit lui avait permis de réfléchir. Peu importe où était la vérité, elle ne s'en irait pas. Il était donc inutile de s'épancher sur le sujet.

\- Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie d'écouter. Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir.

\- Ah bon, questionna Axel. Donc tu préfères attendre que ça te tombe dessus du jour au lendemain ?

\- Non, ronchonna-t-elle, agacée que son frère ait, pour la énième fois, raison.

Ils attendirent dans un silence pesant que leur père sorte de la salle de bain et le laissèrent s'attabler avec son café. Axel pianotait nerveusement sur la table de la cuisine, anxieux des explications qu'allait lui fournir son père. Astry quant à elle était avachie sur ca chaise, bras croisés et tête baissée.

\- Bien, dit-il après avoir avaler une gorgée de café brulant. Je propose qu'on commence par des questions car je ne sais pas par quel bout entamer les explications. Astry, vas-y s'il te plait.

'

La principale concernée leva la tête vers son père et fixa ses yeux bleus. Bleus, se fit-elle la réflexion, bleus comme ceux d'Axel, et non gris comme les miens. Elle chassa ce détail d'un geste de cerveau et concentra toute son énergie sur la situation. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait décidé qu'elle ne partirai pas quoi qu'il arrive et que cet homme disait n'importe quoi, sa curiosité pointait le bout de son nez.

\- Qui était l'homme en noir hier soir ?

\- C'est… il s'appelle Severus.

\- Et, insista la fillette.

\- Et, c'est lui ton vrai père, lâcha Erwan dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est possible, demanda Axel. Astry a toujours été là, depuis que je suis petit elle est là. C'est ma sœur. Si ce n'est pas ma sœur alors qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle, pourquoi est-ce que….

Erwan arrêta son fils d'un geste de la main, décidant que c'était à Astry de poser les questions auxquelles elle voulait des réponses. Il encouragea la jeune fille à continuer et à demander tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Astry, continue s'il te plait.

\- Je….

'

Les mêmes larmes que la veille commencèrent à perler dans les yeux de la petite fille de 10 ans. Son père lui écarta ses bras et Astry se rua sur ses genoux pour qu'il la serre contre lui. La tournure de la conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle pouvait toujours se dire que cette soirée n'existait pas tant que son papa ne lui disait pas le contraire. Elle ne pourrait plus se mentir après ça. C'était trop dur à supporter pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Demande tout ce que tu veux.

\- Est-ce que maman est ma mère ?

La petite n'avait pas beaucoup connu sa mère mais c'était sa mère. Elle voulait savoir. Elle devait savoir.

\- Non ma puce. Je suis désolé mais ce n'était pas ta vraie mère. Ta mère s'appelait Lucie, et c'était ma petite sœur.

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Oui, Lucie était ma sœur. Elle est morte quelques mois après ta naissance et ton père t'a confiée à moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il… il m'a dit que tu étais en danger. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu étais en danger mais j'ai accepté immédiatement. Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait de Lucie. J'étais heureux de t'accepter. Tout le monde était très heureux de ta venue.

'

Axel essayait de se souvenir… il n'avait que 5 ans à l'époque et tout ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Astry, elle, chercha dans sa mémoire les souvenirs de la conversation de la veille. Il y avait eu ce mot, étrange, qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il y avait eu autre chose, qui avait le recul était plus pénible que le reste.

\- Mais tu savais qu'il viendrait me chercher. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Comment ça je le savais ?

\- C'est lui qui l'a dit hier, mon p…. l'homme qui est venu. Il a dit que de toutes façons à mes 11 ans j'aurai du rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi alors ?

\- Je… je me suis voilé la face. Tu es ma petite fille, mon rayon de soleil. Je n'ai pas voulu croire que ce moment arriverait un jour. Et pourtant, oui je le savais. Je te demande pardon.

'

Il laissa le temps à Astry d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait lui donner comme informations, sachant que le plus difficile restait encore à venir. Il n'y avait plus de possibilité de nier la vérité. Il avait confirmé…. Aucun retour en arrière n'était plus possible maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment obligée de partir, pourquoi ne lui demandait-on pas son avis ? Elle avait son mot à dire après tout.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi je dois aller chez lui ? Je ne veux pas y aller. C'est toi mon père. Je ne veux pas partir de la maison.

\- Je…., essaya d'expliquer Erwan, c'est très difficile à expliquer.

Erwan regarda ces deux enfants à tour de rôle. Astry était encore assez jeune pour y croire, mais pas Axel…. Ça ne passerait jamais avec son ainé de 15 ans. Mais il était obligé de parler s'il espérait qu'Astry accepte les choses. Il inspira profondément et se lança.

\- Très bien, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait, ça sera déjà suffisamment compliqué à expliquer. Par où commencer….

Il fit une pause, mettant tous ces neurones à contributions.

\- Très bien, je ne trouve pas de bonne idée alors allons-y simplement. La magie existe dans ce monde. Nous ne la voyons pas dans notre vie de tous les jours car la communauté magique dissimule ses pouvoirs aux personnes qui n'en possèdent pas.

'

Il avait dit tout cela très vite et prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Il profita de ces précieuses secondes pour jeter un œil à la réaction de ses enfants. Astry avait une expression neutre, indéchiffrable. Axel lui avait l'air mécontent. Son expression disait « ce n'est pas bien d'essayer de lui faire avaler des couleuvres pareilles, tu vas lui faire du mal ». Il continua le plus vite possible.

\- Ma sœur possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Même si elle était née dans une famille moldue elle possédait ce don.

Moldu ce sont les gens qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs magiques ajouta rapidement Erwan à la vue de l'interrogation visible dans les yeux de sa fille.

\- Ton père aussi possède ce don. Et donc, toi aussi tu auras des dons. Je ne sais pas énormément de choses sur ce monde, uniquement ce que ma sœur ma racontait lorsqu'elle rentrait pour les vacances. Il y a une école, Poudlard, quelque part en Angleterre. Tous les enfants avec ce don y vont l'année de leurs 11 ans. Lorsque ton père t'a confiée à moi, il m'avait dit que tu irais dans cette école.

Astry commençait à s'énerver. Elle n'allait quand même pas devoir quitter sa famille pour aller apprendre à faire apparaitre des lapins comme à la télévision ! Erwan continua à donner les maigres informations qu'il avait sur le monde magique. Il se rappelait que sa sœur lui avait raconté l'existence de dragons. Il avait eu du mal à y croire. Il y avait aussi le train pour aller à l'école, les baguettes magiques, les vieux grimoires et les longues capes. Tout cela lui rappelait son enfance, quand sa sœur et lui passaient des nuits entières à discuter de ce monde fabuleux. Erwan aurait bien aimé y aller aussi, sa sœur lui avait laissé ses vieux livres scolaires mais il n'avait jamais réussi à faire la moindre chose alors il avait fini par accepter qu'il était un moldu et s'était orienté vers le métier d'écrivain fantastique, s'inspirant largement de ce que sa sœur lui avait raconté.

\- Menteur, intervint Astry en criant. Tu mens. La magie ça n'existe pas. C'est nul comme excuse ça. Si tu ne veux pas que je reste tu n'as qu'à le dire tout de suite.

Et elle quitta la table sans se retourner.

Axel qui avait écouté toute l'histoire en silence se demandait maintenant si son père n'était pas devenu fou. De la magie, une école pour les sorciers, une communauté entière cachée. Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

\- Je sais que tout cela est difficile à comprendre, commença le père. Mais je te jure que j'ai dit la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit son fils ainé.

Et il quitta également la table pour s'isoler dans sa chambre et réfléchir à tout cela.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Je sais que tout cela est difficile à comprendre, commença le père. Mais je te jure que j'ai dit la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit son fils aîné.

Et il quitta également la table pour s'isoler dans sa chambre et réfléchir à tout cela.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

'

La semaine qui suivit fut compliquée pour toute la famille. Des cris, des pleurs… Rien n'allait. Aucun des deux enfants n'avait vraiment accepté le coup de la magie, au grand désespoir d'Erwan qui savait que c'était la vérité. Le plus dur était de convaincre la jeune Astry qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse ses affaires avant la fin de la semaine. Et elle n'était vraiment pas motivée. Erwan l'avait donc aidé, enfin, il l'avait fait à sa place. Les livres et les jouets étaient maintenant entassés dans des cartons, de même que la plupart des vêtements. Les peluches traînaient encore sur son lit mais ce n'était pas très grave. La chambre était un véritable capharnaüm.

Lorsqu'Erwan avait commencé à faire les cartons, Astry les vidaient la nuit. Il avait fallut qu'il demande l'intervention d'Axel pour qu'elle cesse ce petit jeu. La jeune fille n'était pas retournée à l'école. Elle passait ses journées avachie dans le canapé, en pyjama, devant sa console de jeu. Erwan en eut marre de la voir comme ça. C'était jeudi, et Rogue devait venir le samedi. Ce matin-là, il vint donc réveiller sa fille à 7h30 et l'envoya à l'école. Ce ne fut pas facile mais la possibilité de retrouver ses amis finit de convaincre la jeune fille. Il lui avait même proposé de rentrer plus tard que prévu afin qu'elle puisse en profiter au maximum avant son départ.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Erwan buvait tranquillement son 3ème café de la journée en lisant le journal quand un pop discret retentit à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux de sa lecture et parcouru la cuisine du regard. Personne. Étrange se dit-il, j'aurai juré qu'une personne du monde magique serait là. Il posa son journal afin de prendre à manger dans le placard et revint s'asseoir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit un morceau de parchemin sur la table. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Il le déplia et le lut.

'

 _Erwan,_

 _Je viendrais demain à 15h00 récupérer les affaires d'Astry. Fais en sorte que tout soit près dans sa chambre et je transplannerai avec chez moi.. Puis je reviendrai samedi pour la ramener à la maison._

 _Réponds sur le même parchemin, le charme que j'y ai apposé me le transmettra lorsque tu signeras de ton nom._

 _Severus._

 _'_

Erwan écrivit rapidement que les affaires seraient prêtes et signa. Le parchemin disparut dans le même pop discret. Erwan soupira, la magie existait bien. Astry allait avoir un choc. Il monta terminer le plus de cartons possible et ne redescendit qu'à l'heure du repas. La journée fut mouvementée. L'idée d'envoyer la petite fille à l'école s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée. Erwan dut aller la chercher à l'école après une bagarre avec un garçon de sa classe. Il avait essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais avait fini par abandonner devant son mutisme. Elle avait alors sorti ses patins de ses cartons, en en répandant le contenu sur le sol au passage, et était partie faire un tour dans le quartier, passant le reste de la journée à flâner dans les rues sur ses rollers.

Une fois Astry dans les bras de Morphée, Erwan demanda à son fils de la rejoindre au salon. Il fallait organiser le déménagement du lendemain et il préférait qu'Astry ne soit pas présente au moment où Rogue viendrait chercher ses cartons. Ils convinrent d'une après-midi entre frère et sœur et restèrent ensemble devant la télévision. Axel en profita pour exprimer à son père ses doutes sur l'existence de la magie. Lui signifiant clairement que ce mensonge allait faire du mal à Astry, et qu'il devait lui dire la vérité maintenant. Erwan resta sur sa version, la vérité, et Axel finit par abandonner.

\- Tu verras Axel, dans quelques temps elle viendra te raconter elle-même que ce monde existe. Je ne lui ai pas mentit. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Après une bonne grasse matinée, Astry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Son soit disant père était censé la récupérer le lendemain et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de partir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée pour ne pas y aller. Elle descendit à la cuisine affichant une expression capable de dissuader n'importe qui de lui adresser la parole. N'importe qui sauf son frère évidement. A peine arrivée au frigo celui-ci attaqua.

\- C'est quoi cette tête, on dirait que tu vas rejouer massacre à la tronçonneuse dans la maison.

Astry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se retourna, lui tira ostensiblement la langue, et reprit sa fouille minutieuse du frigo.

\- Je vois…. bon, pour détendre l'atmosphère je te propose une petite sortie cette après-midi. Il y a un film sympa en ce moment au cinéma. Ça te tente ?

\- Ca dépend, répondit-elle en essayant de garder sa mauvaise tête. C'est quoi comme film ?

\- Les aventures de Jelly Jinks. Un film d'animation.

\- T'es sérieux la ! Tu crois que j'ai encore 5 ans ou quoi. C'est un dessin animé ton truc.

'

Elle prit son portable et tapa rapidement le nom du cinéma de la ville pour accéder aux programmes. Elle parcouru la page et tomba rapidement sur un film intéressant de son point de vue.

'

\- J'ai trouvé. On va aller voir ça.

Axel lui prit le téléphone des mains et jeta prudemment un œil sur le film en question, connaissant parfaitement les gouts douteux de sa sœur.

\- La vengeance de M…. Astry ! C'est interdit aux moins de 16 ans ça.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, tu n'as que 10 ans….

\- Oh arrête, tu sais bien que ça ne veut rien dire ces interdictions. Et puis de toutes façons c'est toi qui paie les billets donc c'est bon ça passera.

\- Non Astry, c'est hors de question. Choisit autre chose.

\- Non, si on ne va pas voir celui-là, je ne viens pas avec toi.

'

Et la jeune fille partit rejoindre sa chambre. Axel lui fulminait encore et encore contre cette petite peste au sale caractère. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix, il devait l'emmener avec lui cet après-midi. Il finit donc par céder et alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il remarqua fu que la plupart des cartons étaient ouverts que presque tout leur contenu était vidé par terre.

 _Oh seigneur, jura-t-il._

Il alla prévenir son père, profitant que la jeune fille était sous la douche. Il allait falloir tout refaire avant l'arrivée de Rogue. Ce ne serait pas de tout repos pour lui.

\- Astry, cria Erwan après avoir appris la nouvelle. C'est quoi cette histoire de cartons.

La jeune fille passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, un air innocent parfaitement dessiné sur son visage.

\- Oui papa ?

\- Pourquoi les cartons que j'avais terminés sont maintenant étalés sur le sol de ta chambre ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure, je cherchai mon t-shirt préféré et je ne le trouvai pas.

\- Tu te moques de moi là ?

\- Non, promis. Je le voulais vraiment ce t-shirt. Tu sais, c'est celui que maman m'avait laissé mais qui était trop grand. Quand je le mets ça me fait penser à elle.

En disant cela, elle s'arrangea pour afficher une mine convaincante. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage et elle lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu. Et la colère d'Erwan fondit instantanément.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord, articula-t-il avant que sa fille ne referme la porte. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'elle te manipule aussi simplement qu'une marionnette, ironisa Axel dans son dos.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'arrive jamais à savoir quand elle est vraiment triste ou si elle me fait juste le coup du chantage affectif. Je me doute bien qu'elle a défait les cartons juste parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de partir.

Il soupira profondément.

\- Bien, je les referai quand vous serez partis. A quelle heure est la séance ?

\- 14h20. Je pense qu'on partira à 13h30. On mange ici tous les trois et top départ.

\- Ok, ça va être court mais je ferai le maximum.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Lorsque Rogue débarqua en transplanant dans l'entrée à 15h00 il trouva la maison vide et silencieuse.

\- Erwan, appela-t-il depuis le hall. Ou es-tu ?

\- En haut, dans la chambre d'Astry répondit celui-ci.

Rogue monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée. Quand il y entra, il vit quelques cartons fermés dans un coin de la pièce, et le reste éparpillé dans la chambre, par terre, sur le lit ou les commodes. Il s'énerva immédiatement.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que tout devait être prêt à 15h. Tu m'avais donné ton accord il me semble.

Le cerveau d'Erwan se mit en route. Autant prendre sur lui sinon Astry aurait des ennuis.

\- C'est de ma faute Severus, je n'ai pas pris des délais assez longs.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un cracmol, répondit sèchement Rogue. Tu sais parfaitement que je sais quand on me ment. En plus ton esprit est un livre ouvert. Je réglerai ça avec Astry demain. Mais effectivement, tu as ta part de responsabilité, du point de vue de son éducation….

Erwan soupira. Il avait au moins essayé.

\- Recules-toi, ordonna Rogue.

Il se leva et se déplaça jusqu'au niveau du sorcier. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et décrit un grand arc de cercle dans les airs. Toutes les affaires de la jeune fille s'envolèrent et se rangèrent parfaitement dans les cartons disposés au sol. Une écriture fine apparut sur chacun des cartons, indiquant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Rogue ne laissa dans la chambre qu'un change de vêtement pour le lendemain, les draps et un loup en peluche qui avait l'air tellement usé qu'il estimait que la petite fille devait dormir avec. Le scotch se déroula et vint sceller les cartons. Puis tous les déchets s'évaporèrent.

Avec un autre mouvement de baguette les cartons rapetissèrent jusqu'à tenir dans une main. Puis ils s'envolèrent à leur tour pour atterrirent dans un sac que rogue avait à la main. Le sac fut également réduit et Rogue le glissa dans la poche de sa cape. La chambre était maintenant vide. Cela avait été si rapide qu'Erwan était énervé que Rogue ne l'ait pas proposé plus tôt…

\- Merci Severus, marmonna-t-il. Veux-tu boire un café.

Rogue accepta de mauvaise grâce, il devait de toute façon échanger quelques mots avec son beau-frère, et suivit Erwan au salon.

Après une courte discussion sur ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune fille, Rogue apprit que cette dernière ne croyait pas du tout à la magie. Ce n'était pas grave, il lui prouverait le contraire. Il informa Erwan qu'il viendrait le lendemain à 13h00 récupérer sa fille et partit vers le hall pour transplaner, les pans de sa cape volant derrière lui.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Lorsque l'heure fut arrivée le lendemain, Astry attendait en boudant, les bras croisés, assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Musique sur les oreilles, son sac à dos avec tout ce qu'il restait dans sa chambre était posé à ses pieds. Il était 12h50, l'homme n'allait plus tarder. Elle avait peur et appréhendait sa venue… Elle ne se rappelait que d'un homme sombre et pas gentil du tout. Et en effet il arriva. Il frappa à la porte et Erwan vint ouvrir.

Rogue s'avança dans le hall et aperçu la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils et Erwan intervint en retirant doucement la musique.

\- Bonjour Astry, entama Rogue.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, bien décidée à faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Si on le lui laissait pas le choix alors elle rendrait la vie impossible à Rogue. Et il en aurait tellement marre d'elle qu'il la renverrait ici et tout irait bien. Rogue s'avança et la saisit par le menton.

\- Le B.A.-BA de la politesse jeune fille, c'est de répondre quand une personne vous dit bonjour.

L'homme était habillé tout en noir, comme la dernière fois. Mais il n'avait pas ce long manteau étrange. Il portait un costume noir classique avec une chemise noir. Elle croisa son regard et frémit. Ses yeux noirs étaient si froids, si sombres, si durs. Il lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas comme papa. Lui il aurait souri gentiment et se serait approché doucement pour la voir. Non, Rogue lui était sec, hostile. Il avait l'air d'être le genre d'homme impatient et qui aimait être obéi.

\- Bonjour, ronchonna-t-elle à contrecœur alors que Rogue fixait son regard au sien.

Rogue décida de passer. Il réglerait ça plus tard, quand il serait seul avec elle. Nul besoin d'en faire étalage ici. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'attarder. L'éducation de sa fille ne regardait plus que lui désormais, et il était hors de question de laisser passer ce genre de choses comme avait dû le faire Erwan pendant des années.

\- Bien, partons, annonça-t-il.

\- Déjà, s'exclama Astry.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je… bien, je vais dire au revoir.

Elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant lui. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son père et son frère.

\- Severus, tu veux bien l'attendre dehors s'il te plait, intervint Erwan, je voudrai lui parler rapidement. C'est assez personnel.

Rogue acquiesça. Il récupéra le sac à dos de la jeune fille et sortit sur le pas de la porte. Son départ eut pour effet de faire apparaitre des larmes dans les yeux d'Astry. Elle ne voulait pas le suivre.

\- Papa, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. Je veux rester ici. Je ne veux pas aller avec lui, on dirait un monstre sans cœur.

Il prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Des larmes apparaissaient aussi dans ses yeux mais il s'empêcha de les laisser couler. Il devait être fort pour Astry.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ma puce. Mais je te promets que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu pourras venir ici pour les vacances. On s'écrira, on se téléphonera. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et c'est pareil pour Axel, on se verra toujours !

\- Bien sûr, enchaina celui-ci. Comment est-ce que je pourrai oublier la petite peste qui a mis tant de piment dans ma vie depuis 10 ans. Quoique la maison risque de devenir enfin calme maintenant.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et Astry s'offusqua. Elle mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère en commençant à le traiter de tous les noms tout en se massant le poignet qui la faisait maintenant souffrir.

\- Uhm, susceptible comme d'habitude, s'esclaffa Axel en étouffant sa sœur dans ses bras. Allez petit monstre, dehors maintenant. On s'appelle ce soir va.

Astry prit une grande inspiration et partit sans se retourner, c'était plus facile ainsi.


	4. Chapter 4

Astry prit une grande inspiration et partit sans se retourner, c'était plus facile ainsi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

'

Rogue attendait dans une voiture. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner avec Astry, sa famille adoptive n'avait pas de cheminée et il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de créer un portoloin. Il avait donc commandé un taxi. Un vulgaire taxi moldu. L'arrière de la voiture se composait de deux banquètes disposées face à face et il avait discrètement agrandi l'espace disponible lorsque le chauffeur avait eu le dos tourné. Rogue s'étant assis sur celle faisant face à la route, Astry s'installa donc en face de lui, dos au chauffeur. Rogue lui fit signe et la voiture démarra.

\- Il y a deux heures de route pour rejoindre la maison, commença Rogue. Occupe-toi comme tu veux, je dois corriger des copies. Lorsque nous arriverons nous aurons une petite discussion sur les prochaines semaines dans l'immédiat, puis sur la suite.

\- Ok

'

Astry était bien trop heureuse de pouvoir s'isoler avec sa musique pour émettre la moindre protestation sur ces 2h d'ennui qui l'attendait. Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à envoyer des messages à ses amis pour se plaindre avant de se mettre à jouer. Rogue jeta un regard désapprobateur à cette gamine typiquement moldue, encore quelques points à éclaircir en arrivant, et se plongea dans la correction de ses copies.

Après 1h de route, Astry commençait à tourner en rond. Elle avait joué à tous les jeux qu'elle possédait et le réseau lui faisait défaut pour répondre à ses amis. Elle s'était donc mis à observer l'homme à la dérobée. Il avait l'air de corriger des contrôles. Et il n'avait pas l'air content des réponses de ses élèves. Il grommelait dans sa barbe. Après avoir légèrement décalé son casque de musique elle arrivait à saisir quelques termes comme « bande d'imbéciles » « n'écoutent donc jamais ce que je dis ». Il raturait avec force les copies. Son stylo était très étrange, on aurait dit une vieille plume des années quarante et les papiers qu'ils tenaient à la main paraissait venir tout droit de l'antiquité.

\- Vous êtes prof ?

\- On ne dit pas prof, répondit froidement Rogue. Et oui je suis professeur.

 _Quel sérieux pensa Astry. Il n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour lui. On va se marrer je sens._

L'expression de Rogue changea et il leva des yeux sévères sur la jeune fille. Inutile de lui dire maintenant qu'il pouvait déceler ses pensées, surtout exprimées aussi clairement dans son esprit. Mais il nota néanmoins qu'en plus du problème d'impolitesse, il faudrait régler le problème d'impertinence.

 _Nom d'un chaudron qui fuit Erwan, mais que lui as-tu donc appris à cette gosse, s'indigna-t-il._

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air content des copies que vous corrigez, nota Astry. Vos élèves sont nuls ?

\- Disons qu'il est difficile de faire entre quelque chose dans leur cervelle. Même un veracrasse me parait plus intelligent que certains.

\- Un quoi !?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Retourne faire ce que tu étais en train de faire. J'ai besoin de me concentrer ne serait-ce que pour me convaincre de ne pas bruler certains devoirs.

'

Astry aurait bien aimé parler à quelqu'un, même à cet homme si distant et froid, pour éviter de penser aux prochains jours mais apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Appeler une copine c'était compliqué vu qu'il entendrait tout ce qu'elle dirait. Que pouvait-elle bien faire. Elle ferma les yeux en se replongeant dans sa musique pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper et finit par s'endormir sur la banquette. Ce fut Rogue qui la réveilla une fois arrivés à destination.

\- Astry, dit-il en la secouant sans douceur. Réveille-toi nous sommes arrivés.

\- Ein, réussit-elle à articuler en émergeant difficilement.

\- Debout, le trajet est terminé.

Et il quitta le véhicule pour payer le chauffeur tandis qu'Astry sortait à son tour et observait les alentours. Elle se tenait devant une maison en vieilles briques, petite, froide. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un petit panneau qui indiquait « impasse du tisseur ». La rue semblait uniquement composée de ce type de maisons, toutes semblables les unes aux autres et la jeune fille détesta immédiatement cet endroit. Au loin, une grande cheminée d'usine crachait un épais nuage gris dans le ciel bleu. Des enfants jouaient avec un ballon un peu plus loin. La maison donnait directement sur la rue et on apercevait vaguement un petit chemin sur la droite qui devait donner sur un petit jardin en friche à l'arrière. Astry frissonna. Ce quartier paraissait très isolé, beaucoup trop au gout d'Astry. L'inquiétante forêt qui s'étendait à l'est attira immédiatement le regard de la jeune fille. Des arbres au feuillage vert sombre, de toutes les tailles, s'élevaient à quelques mètres du domaine. Des oiseaux sortaient soudainement du feuillage pour y replonger aussitôt. Un mince chemin de terre serpentait jusqu'à se perdre au milieu de la végétation.

 _J'ai l'impression d'être au château de Dracula version miniature_ fut la première impression qui traversa son esprit. _Ou dans un endroit hanté… avec une forêt pleine de fantômes._

\- Je ne suis pas un vampire, protesta Rogue, ni un fantôme. Maintenant rentrons.

\- Pardon, s'exclama Astry, mais je n'ai rien dit. Comment est-ce que vous savez ce que je pense ?

\- Je te le dirai un jour. Rentre maintenant, tout de suite.

'

Astry lui lança un regard suspect et se dépêcha de se diriger vers le petit portail découpé dans les grilles à la suite de Rogue. Une allée en dalles conduisait à l'entrée du bâtiment. La porte était en bois brut, en ébène et chêne blanchi. Rogue marqua une pause et Astry crut l'entendre murmurer quelque chose mais cela ne dura pas et tous deux entrèrent dans la petite maison. L'intérieur paraissait plus grand que lorsqu'on observait la maison de l'extérieur. Ils firent rapidement le tour du propriétaire. Du parquet noir ornait les sols et des chandeliers, tout aussi noirs, pendaient du plafond. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait de l'entrée, d'une petite cuisine ou ils ne s'attardèrent pas et d'un grand salon meublé par un canapé, des fauteuils, une grande table à manger, une grande cheminée et beaucoup, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de livres. Astry n'en avait jamais vu autant. Une porte se détachait dans le fond de la pièce. Rogue lui apprit que c'était son laboratoire et qu'elle ne devait jamais, sous aucun prétexte, y rentrer sans sa permission.

 _Laboratoire, pensa Astry, donc il doit être prof de chimie ou un truc du genre._

Ils passèrent devant une double porte vitrée permettant d'accéder à une terrasse sale donnant sur l'arrière de la maison et Astry put voir le petit jardin qu'elle s'était imaginé en voyant le chemin. Il était effectivement en friche et semblait ne jamais avoir servi. Ils reprirent la direction du couloir pour prendre l'escalier de bois sombre montant à l'étage.

 _Mais c'est dingue ça, tout est noir ou sombre ici ! Il n'aime pas les couleurs ou quoi ?_

\- Non effectivement je n'aime pas les couleurs. Pourrais-tu arrêter de critiquer et commenter tout ce que tu vois avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon ?

\- Oh, excusez-moi. Je suis juste étonnée. Et puis est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de regarder dans ma tête.

\- Écoute-moi bien, j'essaye de rester patient et indulgent parce que tu viens d'arriver mais cela ne va pas durer. Alors je te conseil d'arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis. Et crois-moi tu n'aimeras pas du tout t'attirer des ennuis avec moi.

Le ton de l'homme était aussi froid et dur que la banquise de l'arctique. Cela eut pour effet de faire taire immédiatement la jeune fille. Elle pensa brièvement que chacun avait sa définition des mots patients et indulgents avant de chasser ça de son esprit, inutile qu'il tombe là-dessus. Elle ne répondit pas et ils reprirent leur ascension. Arrivés au 1er étage Astry distingua 4 portes. Celle du fond était la chambre de Rogue, tout aussi inaccessible que son laboratoire… celle de droite était la chambre pour Astry, la première à gauche était une chambre d'amis, chambre qui accueillait son filleul de temps en temps et enfin il y avait une petite salle de bain. Astry préféra ne pas poser de questions sur ce fameux filleul et entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'était attendue à des murs sombres mais fut très étonné de voir que ceux-ci étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Une vieille cheminée de pierres attendait d'accueillir un bon feu et un immense lit à baldaquin en bois, sombre cette fois-ci on ne peut pas tout avoir, trônait contre un mur. Au fond de la pièce il y avait une porte donnant sur une petite salle ne contenant qu'un lavabo.

'

\- Tes cartons sont là, dit Rogue en désignant un coin de la pièce. Il n'y a pas de meubles dans cette chambre. Ce sera à toi de la meubler. Tu pourras y mettre tout ce que tu veux. Canapé, fauteuil, étagères, bibliothèques, bureau.

Et j'insiste sur le bureau, jugea-t-il utile de préciser.

\- Tu pourras modifier les couleurs de la chambre également. En fait il ne tient qu'à toi que cette chambre soit à ton gout. Nous sommes bien d'accords que je ne veux pas n'importe quoi non plus. Ne commence pas à écrire sur les murs avec des bombes de peinture moldues.

\- Oui oui, dit-elle sans vraiment écouter. Quand est-ce que je pourrai faire tout ça ?

Dans les jours à venir. Nous avons toute la semaine prochaine pour ça. Je te laisse quelques instants pour t'approprier les lieux. Je t'attends en bas dans le salon. Nous devons avoir une petite conversation sur les règles de la maison et sur ce que j'attends de toi.

Puis il partit laissant Astry dans cette immense chambre. Après un léger détour par sa propre chambre pour se débarrasser de cet affreux costume moldu il redescendit au salon. Il attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré près du feu. Presque 16h constata-t-il en regardant sa montre, cela laissait largement le temps de mettre quelques petites choses au point avec cette gamine effrontée. Il aurait peut-être même le temps de descendre au laboratoire pour finir la potion qu'il avait commencé le matin même et à laquelle il avait jeté un sort de stase.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Astry débarqua dans le salon 10 minutes plus tard. Elle vit tout de suite que Rogue s'était changé. Il arborait à nouveau cette espèce d'immense et horrible manteau noir. Il leva les yeux de son journal, et une nouvelle fois, l'idée qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le look de sa fille le saisit.

 _Chaque chose en son temps pensa-t-il._

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il.

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une proposition aux oreilles d'Astry mais elle en fit abstraction. Il ne pouvait pas être si horrible après tout…. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien, commençons. Premièrement, je suis ton père. Donc j'attends de toi que tu m'obéisses, que tu me respecte et bien sûr, que tu me nomme père.

Astry s'étrangla au dernier mot. Père ? Et puis quoi encore. Il se croyait au siècle dernier ? Plus personne n'appelait ses parents comme ça de nos jours enfin. Le souvenir de la vieille plume traversa son esprit et l'idée que Rogue venait d'un autre temps commença à germer dangereusement dans son esprit. Et si c'était vraiment un vampire…

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

\- Surveille ton langage quand tu t'adresses à moi.

\- Mais je….

Rogue l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il se pinça l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude, pour essayer de calmer l'énervement et la colère qui commençaient à monter en lui. Il avait promis d'être magnanime, du moins au début.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai décidé d'être indulgent pour ce premier jour. Mais ce sera loin d'être le cas dans les prochains jours. Il va falloir apprendre vite et t'adapter si tu ne veux pas que je sévisse. Je ne suis pas un homme patient Astry. Chez moi, l'éducation se fait à l'ancienne. Si tu ne veux pas comprendre avec de simples remontrances ou punition je passerai à d'autres méthodes, des méthodes plus efficaces à mon avis, des arguments plus frappants. Si tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi je parle, et crois-moi tu n'en a pas envie, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

'

Astry resta sans voix. Les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avaient clairement refroidie. Une méthode d'éducation à l'ancienne ? Il parlerait de quoi là ? En tout cas il avait raison, elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir.

 _Oh papa tu me manques._

\- Astry, ne me fait pas répéter. Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Est-ce que tu as compris.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Apparemment non, remarqua Rogue.

Astry fouilla ses souvenirs immédiats en se demandant ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris et la réponse lui parvint rapidement.

\- Oui père, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois insolente ou impolie. Je te déconseille fortement de me mentir, je le saurai, et interdiction de se battre.

Il pointa du menton le cocard que la jeune fille avait depuis peu.

\- D'où ça vient ça, questionna-t-il.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment il avait fallu qu'elle se batte seulement deux jours avant de venir ici… Devait-elle lui mentir en espérant passer entre les mailles du filet ? C'est certainement ce qu'elle aurait fait avant, mais avec lui…. D'un autre côté, dire la vérité lui attirerait des ennuis. Il restait la solution du milieu. Répondre sans tout dire.

\- Un garçon m'a frappé à l'école.

Rogue la regarda sévèrement et Astry avala sa salive. Bon Dieu ce qu'il était effrayant cet homme.

\- Dernière fois que je te reprends là-dessus Astry, je suis ton père, dit Rogue en accentuant le dernier mot. Et ce garçon t'a frappé comme ça, sans raison.

Il savait pertinemment que sa fille devait avoir fait quelque chose pour provoquer ce coup. On ne frappe pas un camarade de classe sans raison, à moins que le jeune homme ne soit une brute assoiffée de sang…

\- Non… père, ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment.

Finalement ce n'est pas si difficile que ça pensa-t-elle. En fait, papa aurait été bien plus difficile à prononcer. Cette place était déjà prise, elle avait déjà un papa. Son cœur se serra en pensant à lui…. Bon sang que ces hommes étaient différents. Ils étaient comme les deux pôles d'un aimant, deux opposés sans aucuns points communs.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce cocard ?

\- Parce que je lui ai donné un coup de pied.

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez et respira.

\- Et pourquoi lui as-tu donné un coup de pied ?

\- Parce qu'il m'avait insulté. C'est une bête histoire qui a dégénéré. Je suis désolée, je ne recommencerai plus.

'

Rogue acquiesça. Astry ne savait pas comment elle allait tenir cette promesse mais on n'y était pas encore. Elle verrait à ce moment-là. Elle avait tendance à réagir au quart de tour, sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle était aussi capable d'être très méchante et provocante mais généralement elle frappait sans réfléchir quand on la provoquait un peu trop. Cette promesse serait vraiment difficile à tenir.

Bien, je veux aborder encore deux ou trois choses avec toi. Comme tu l'as appris tout à l'heure je suis professeur. Et à la rentrée tu seras inscrite dans l'école ou j'enseigne. J'attends donc de toi que tu aies un comportement exemplaire, et que tes notes soient de qualités. J'ai regardé les résultats de ton école, et je suis loin d'être satisfait. Cette rentrée n'est que pour le mois de septembre, donc dans plusieurs mois. Nous en reparlerons à ce moment-là.

\- Oui père, répondit machinalement Astry.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle n'allait vraiment pas s'amuser souvent avec lui…. Vivement la rentrée qu'elle se fasse des amis pour rigoler un peu. Fille de prof, la poisse.

\- Autre chose, ça concerne les semaines à venir. Nous resterons ici quelques jours. Le temps de t'acheter des vêtements corrects.

Astry fit la grimace en imaginant ce que correct pouvait bien signifier pour lui. Elle regarda rapidement ce qu'elle portait. Un débardeur rayé, un pull volé dans l'armoire de son frère, donc évidemment beaucoup trop grand pour elle et un jean taille basse légèrement troué. Le genre de tenue qu'elle adorait mais qu'apparemment lui n'appréciait pas du tout.

\- Cesse tout de suite de faire cette tête. Je disais donc, acheter des vêtements corrects, faire ta chambre et t'adapter à certaines petites choses. Puis nous irons à Poudlard. C'est l'école de sorcellerie où j'enseigne et….

\- La magie ça n'existe pas, intervint Astry sans réfléchir.

\- C'est la première et dernière fois que tu m'interromps, exigea Rogue sans détours, moi ou tout autre adulte.

\- Pa.. pardon, balbutia Astry. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Réfléchis avant de parler.

 _Les prochaines semaines vont être longues, songea Rogue._

\- Donc, tu dis que la magie n'existe pas ?

\- Non, ça n'existe pas.

\- Très bien, et ça tu l'explique comment.

'

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche de cape et la pointa sur la cheminée. Un feu s'anima immédiatement dans l'âtre diffusant une douce chaleur.

\- Wouhaaaaaa, s'exclama Astry. Comment vous avez fait ça. Il y a un truc n'est-ce pas ? Une télécommande cachée ou quelque chose.

\- Une télécommande, s'étouffa Rogue. Mais enfin non. C'est de la magie.

Astry le regardait avec un scepticisme déconcertant.

 _Cette gamine est aussi têtue que moi, nota Rogue, je ne pourrai jamais nier que c'est bien la mienne…_

\- Très bien, passons à autre chose. Moze ! appela Rogue.

'

Une espèce de petite créature chauve apparue dans un crac devant Rogue. Deux bras, deux jambes, des oreilles tombantes et de grands yeux bleus. Astry était complètement ahurie. La créature humanoïde s'inclina devant son père.

\- Maître Rogue ?

\- Moze, je te présente ma fille, Astry. Elle vivra ici désormais.

L'elfe se tourna dans la direction indiquée et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

\- Jeune Maitresse Astry.

\- Vois-tu Moze, Astry, ma propre fille, ne croit pas à la magie.

\- Vous ne croyez pas à la magie petite Maîtresse ?

L'elfe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était inconcevable que la magie n'existe pas en ce monde. La magie elle-même constituait son être. Sans magie il n'existerait pas et il contrôlait la magie comme aucune autre créature. Sa vie était liée à la magie.

\- Fait lui une petite démonstration Moze.

L'elfe obéit immédiatement. Il fit apparaitre un magnifique bouquet de fleurs bleues pour souhaiter la bienvenue à la fille de son Maître. Puis il fit léviter depuis la cuisine deux tasses de porcelaine remplies de thé brulant et des petits gâteaux. Pour finir, la pique de la cheminée s'éleva docilement pour remuer les buches de la cheminée avant d'aller se remettre en place.

Les yeux d'Astry étaient aussi ronds que les soucoupes des tasses de thé.

\- Merci Moze, tu peux te retirer pour préparer le repas.

Le petit elfe s'inclina et transplana immédiatement.

'

\- Alors, interrogea Rogue, convaincue cette fois ou est-ce que tu vas encore me sortir un quelconque trucage moldu ?

\- Je… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Bien, nous dinerons à 19h. Ne soit pas en retard. J'ai du travail, fais ce que tu veux en attendant le repas mais ne fait pas de bêtises. Les autres repas quand nous sommes à la maison sont à 8h et 13h. Le dimanche le petit déjeuner est décalé à 9h. La présence aux repas est obligatoire.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il lui restait 1h30 avant le repas, c'est-à-dire suffisamment de temps pour terminer sa potion. Parfait.

\- Ah, une dernière chose. Tu n'as évidemment pas le droit de parler de la magie à tes amis. Ton oncle et ton cousin sont déjà au courant, mais ils doivent être les seuls.

\- Oui père.

Astry était toujours à sa place, sur le fauteuil ou elle s'était assise au début de la conversation. Elle n'était pas encore revenue des tours du petit elfe. Après 10 minutes, le choc passa doucement et elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Astry était toujours à sa place, sur le fauteuil ou elle s'était assise au début de la conversation. Elle n'était pas encore revenue des tours du petit elfe. Après 10 minutes, le choc passa doucement et elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

'

Le temps précédant le repas passa rapidement. Astry sortit quelques affaires de ses cartons mais vu qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble dans sa chambre elle se contenta du minimum. Elle s'affala ensuite sur l'immense lit et ne put que remarquer à quel point il était confortable.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Elle avait beau chercher et chercher encore et encore, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le truc des tours de magie du petit elfe quelques instants plus tôt. Comment était-ce possible. Elle repensa après à toutes ces règles dont Rogue lui avait parlé. Elle allait avoir du mal à tout faire comme il voulait.

Elle se mit alors à repenser à sa maison, si claire si lumineuse. Cela lui manquait dans sa nouvelle maison, trop triste et sombre à son goût. Les occupants de l'autre maison lui manquaient terriblement en cet instant. Elle décida alors d'appeler celui qu'elle estimait être son père. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ. Le fait que l'homme lui faisait peur et qu'il n'était pas vraiment gentil, le coup de la magie, l'horrible maisonnette. Erwan répondit à chacune de ses inquiétudes et lui donna quelques conseils par rapport à Rogue. Quant à la magie, il lui promit que ça allait lui plaire quand elle commencerait à en faire. Astry demanda si Axel était là et son père passa le téléphone. Ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement lorsque la conversation coupa.

 _Plus de batterie, soupira-t-elle._

Elle récupéra son chargeur et se mit à la recherche d'une prise. 10 minutes plus tard, après avoir fait 4 fois le tour de la chambre elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait pas de prise dans cette chambre. Elle sortit faire le tour de la maison en quête de sa précieuse électricité. Rien, nulle part. C'était impossible. Elle chercha du regard un appareil électrique et ne put que constater qu'il n'y avait ni télévision, ni radio, ni rien ayant l'air de fonctionner avec de l'énergie classique. Elle commençait à désespérer et à paniquer. Sans prises, pas de téléphone, sans téléphone elle ne pourrait plus parler à son père ou à son frère. Et il y avait aussi la musique. Elle ne survivrait pas sans musique.

'

Elle pensa alors à la cuisine. Il y avait forcément des appareils électroménagers dans la cuisine. Elle s'y dirigea et tomba sur Moze en train de préparer le repas.

\- Euh, Moze, appela-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui petite Maîtresse, répondit l'elfe en se retournant.

\- Je… je cherche une prise.

L'elfe regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une prise petite Maîtresse ?

\- Euh, tu ne sais pas ? Une prise c'est un objet creux, rond en général, sur les murs. Il y a des trous dedans et cela permet de recharger les batteries des appareils électriques. C'est pour l'électricité quoi.

\- Moze n'a jamais vu une telle chose dans la maison.

 _Je vais mourir, pensa Astry. Pas d'électricité. C'est inconcevable à l'époque dans laquelle on vit bon sang ! Cet homme est un malade… Je vis chez un vampire psychopathe._

 _'_

Vu qu'il restait peu de temps avant le repas, Astry décida d'explorer le salon, et surtout les bibliothèques. Elle promena ses doigts le long des rayonnages, examinant chaque titre. Ils étaient tous, à un ou deux volumes près, particulièrement étranges. Des vieux livres, avec des couvertures sombres noires, vertes foncées, rouges sang. Certaines étaient tachées, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quelles étaient ces tâches…

« Magie des spectres » put-elle lire sur l'un deux, « Forces du mal et magie noire », « maléfices et potions de sang ». Ces titres lui firent froids dans le dos. Elle continua de se promener le long du rayonnage et finit par tomber sur un livre qui lui paraissait plus normal et plus intéressant. Elle le prit et s'assit dans un des fauteuils près du feu.

Rogue sortit de son laboratoire quelques minutes plus tard. Il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'Astry lisait tranquillement avant de se demander quel livre avait-elle bien pu trouver dans sa bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas pensé à enlever certains volumes traitant de magie noire… Il demanda subtilement à la jeune fille ce qu'elle lisait et fut rassuré de découvrir que ce n'était que « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Il lui proposa d'emporter le livre avec elle plus tard et de passer à table dans l'immédiat en se promettant de faire du tri dans sa bibliothèque rapidement.

'

Le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus total, Rogue n'étant pas très bavard et Asrty préférant ne pas trop le déranger. Quand ils passèrent au dessert, Astry n'arriva plus à tenir sa langue et décida de parler DU problème, THE problème.

\- Père ?

\- Oui Astry, répondit Rogue nonchalamment.

\- Euh, je rencontre un petit, non, un gros problème dans la maison…

Rogue leva les yeux, surprit et intéressé par ce « gros problème ». Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de 10 ans pouvait bien avoir comme problème si vite arrivée.

\- Ben… hésita Astry. Je n'ai pas trouvé de prises électriques dans la maison.

\- Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, rétorqua Rogue. Ce n'est pas une maison de moldu ici.

\- Quoi ! Mais comment je fais pour recharger mon portable moi ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Change de ton immédiatement. Je ne suis pas un de tes copains.

\- Pardon, pardon… s'excusa Astry en devant rouge cramoisie. Mais du coup, comment je fais pour recharger mon téléphone ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. Tes appareils électroniques seront inutiles ici et inutilisables de toutes façons à Poudlard. Les sorciers n'utilisent pas l'électricité.

\- Mais je ne pourrai pas appeler papa et Axel. Et je ne pourrai plus écouter la musique non plus. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Il n'y a pas de téléphone non plus chez les sorciers. Tu pourras leur écrire avec un hibou. Et pour ta musique et bien il existe d'autres moyens que ton appareil électronique. Et je veux que tu arrêtes d'appeler Erwan papa.

'

Astry était profondément déçue et attristée par cette mauvaise nouvelle. Sa musique était tellement importante pour elle. Et elle ne pourrait plus entendre les voix de son père et de son frère au téléphone. Elle baissa la tête vers son assiette. Elle avait envie de pleurer à nouveau. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever quand la voix de Rogue l'interpella.

\- Tu dois demander avant de te lever de table.

Elle resta un instant les fesses à moitié en l'air et se rassit lourdement. Les règles archaïques de Rogue commençaient à l'énerver.

\- Est-ce que je peux remonter dans ma chambre, demanda-t-elle aussi froidement que Rogue.

Rogue réfléchis un court instant. La journée avait été riche en émotions pour elle.

\- Tu peux.

Elle se leva quand deux neurones de son cerveau entrèrent en contact et firent briller une ampoule. Elle n'avait pas d'électricité, donc pas de réveil pour le matin. Elle en fit part à son père qui lui proposa, au grand damne d'Astry, de se charger de la réveiller le lendemain. Quand il vit l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de sa fille Rogue eut du mal à ne pas rire. C'était très comique. Mais il était quand même un peu vexé aussi. Il la rassura en lui disant qu'il viendrait enchanter l'horloge de sa chambre le soir-même pour qu'elle sonne à la bonne heure. Et Astry disparut dans son antre.

'

Rogue prit le même chemin 20 minutes plus tard pour enchanter la fameuse horloge. N'obtenant pas de réponse il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit pour se signaler. Astry retira son casque et prit soin d'éteindre le MP3 afin d'en économiser la batterie au maximum.

\- Je suis venu enchanter ton horloge, dit simplement Rogue. Et je crois que tu as oublié ceci.

Il sortit le livre de sa cape et le posa à côté de la jeune fille sur le lit.

\- Merci.

Rogue jeta un rapide sortilège à l'ancestrale horloge et vint près du lit.

\- Après-demain nous irons en ville, dans une rue un peu particulière, pour t'acheter des vêtements et regarder pour ta chambre.

Astry sourit instantanément à cette bonne nouvelle. Rogue regarda la pièce rapidement. Il fallait vraiment acheter des meubles, les cartons étaient remplis à ras bord et elle ne pouvait rien déballer.

\- Je veux que tu sois couchée à 21h. C'est ton couvre-feu. Ne le dépasse pas.

\- Oui père.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Et Rogue se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille remit la musique en route et laissa vagabonder son esprit sur les événements de la journée. Elle aurait bien aimé entendre son vrai père ou son frère… Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Rogue avait parlé d'un autre moyen mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Il avait prononcé le mot hibou. A quoi bon pouvait bien servir un hibou pour appeler quelqu'un ? Elle laissa couler. Pas la peine de se poser des milliards de question elle n'aurait pas sa réponse ce soir. Elle avisa le livre posé à côté d'elle et le poussa par terre. Il était trop tard. Elle décida d'éteindre son baladeur avant de plus avoir du tout de batterie et se laissa gagner par le sommeil en ressassant sa journée.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Astry fut réveillée de très, trop, bonne heure le lendemain. La pendule magique indiquait seulement 8h lorsqu'elle sonna. Elle se frotta les yeux en râlant contre cette fichue machine qui sonnait 1h avant le petit déjeuner. C'était bien trop tôt. Elle s'habilla et attendit l'heure du petit déjeuner en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Pour éviter de se rendormir elle ouvrit le livre sur Poudlard en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'horloge pour être sure de na pas se mettre en retard. 10 minutes avant l'heure prévue elle descendit au salon. Ils passèrent à table à l'heure et Rogue en profita pour lui annoncer qu'elle passerait une grande partie de la journée seule car il avait beaucoup de travail. Astry fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être seule. Avant, quand son père et son frère n'étaient pas là elle allait tout simplement voir ses amis.

\- Bien, est-ce que je peux aller visiter le quartier alors père ?

\- Non, je t'interdis de sortir de cette maison. Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi.

Astry se mit à bouder et Rogue l'ignora. Ayant terminé son repas il se leva et s'apprêta à descendre dans le laboratoire quand sa fille l'interpella.

\- Père, je n'ai rien à faire et je ne peux pas sortir, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous pour regarder ce que vous faites.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux ce que je vais faire.

Et il referma la porte.

'

Livrée à elle-même dans la maison Astry s'ennuyait autant qu'un niffleur enfermé. Elle avait essayé de rouvrir son livre mais sans grand intérêt. Elle décida donc de fouiller dans ses cartons quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper. Elle tomba sur sa console portable et l'alluma. Cela l'amusa pendant environ 1h30. Mais il restait encore deux longues heures avant le repas du midi….

 _Quel intérêt de se lever si tôt si c'est pour tourner en rond, pesta-t-elle._

Elle essaya de passer le temps en griffonnant sur un bout de papier mais sans succès. Le temps s'écoula tellement lentement qu'Astry était persuadée qu'il s'était arrêté. Lorsqu'en enfin arriva l'heure du repas elle était de très mauvaise humeur et ne décrocha pas un mot. Quand Rogue lâcha qu'il devait retourner dans son, stupide et inintéressant d'après une définition d'Astry, laboratoire tout l'après-midi elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre.

\- Encore, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, encore, grinça ce dernier.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous, supplia la jeune fille. Je m'ennui tellement.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné une réponse ce matin. Et si tu t'ennui tant que cela je peux te trouver du travail ce n'est pas un problème.

'

Astry grimaça et répondit que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle quitta la table après avoir demandé la permission et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Arrivée là-haut elle sauta sur son lit pour s'y allonger et sa tête heurta un objet plutôt dur. Après avoir poussé un juron sonore elle tendit la main et tomba sur le lourd volume sur la fameuse école de magie. Elle n'en avait lu que la préface.

 _Pourquoi pas, se dit-elle, au point où j'en suis._

Elle parcouru la table des matières et tomba sur plusieurs chapitres attirants. Finalement elle passa 3h à lire sans s'arrêter. Elle en avait appris beaucoup sur le château, ses sept étages et ses hautes tours. Les maisons surtout, l'histoire des fondateurs l'avait fascinée. Elle avait aussi lut quelque chose sur un plafond magique, un plafond qui reproduisait le ciel. Ce devait être magnifique à voir, elle avait hâte. C'était magique ! _Oui, c'était bien le mot, rigola-t-elle, magique._ Elle avait ensuite parcouru d'autres pages et chapitres mais sans rien retrouvé d'aussi attrayant. Elle se demandait quand même parfois si ce n'était pas une grosse blague cette histoire de magie… Mais elle n'arrivait jamais à trouver une explication à l'existence et aux tours du petit elfe.

'

A 17h30, Rogue avait débarqué dans sa chambre lui annonçant qu'il avait fini et qu'elle pouvait venir passer un moment avec lui dans le salon. Astry accepta avec joie, absolument ravie d'avoir enfin de la compagnie. Une fois installés au salon, Rogue, qui avait vu le livre dans les mains de sa fille, engagea la conversation sur ce qu'elle avait appris dans ses lectures. Astry lui parla passionnément du plafond magique et lui demanda si elle pourrait le voir le jour où ils iraient. Puis elle enchaina sur les maisons et demanda si elle pourrait choisir. Il lui expliqua qu'on ne choisissait pas sa maison, que c'était le choixpeau magique, et donc les grands fondateurs qui choisissaient leurs élèves.

\- Et quelle est la meilleure des maisons ?

\- Et bien, ça dépend pourquoi. Chaque élève est répartit dans la maison qui lui convient le mieux, enfin la plupart du temps.

\- Oui oui, mais il y a bien une maison qui est mieux.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça dépendait de toi. Quel est ton objectif ?

Astry réfléchit longuement à la question.

\- Je veux devenir une magicienne puissante.

\- Nous verrons le jour J, répondit Rogue, hors de question que je t'influence. Le choix de la maison est important.

Mais il n'avait aucun doute que la jeune fille finirait à Serpentard, roublarde et ambitieuse comme elle était. De toutes façons, tant que ce n'était pas Gryffondor… Tout sauf Gryffondor. Rogue s'inquiéta un instant que son caractère emporté ne l'emmène chez les lions, mais il chassa cela de sa pensée… Ils discutèrent un moment puis Rogue proposa une partie d'échecs. Astry se ridiculisa totalement. La fin de journée passa et Astry se mit au lit à 21h.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla bien avant que son horloge ne la sorte du lit. Elle était surexcitée par le fait d'aller acheter sa nouvelle chambre, et, surtout, de pouvoir sortir de ce fichu endroit. Astry trépignait dans le salon en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuné. A peine le repas commencé elle questionna Rogue.

\- Père, quand est-ce qu'on ira voir les meubles ?

Rogue, qui avait la tête plongée dans la gazette du sorcier, n'aimait pas être questionné de bon matin. La jeune fille, n'ayant aucune réponse, insista en reposant sa question.

\- Astry, déclara Rogue sèchement, pas de si bon matin. Si tu n'as pas de réponse ce n'est pas la peine de redemander je ne suis pas sourd.

Elle se contenta donc de manger en rongeant son frein. Et c'était terriblement long. Finalement, Rogue posa son journal et avala sa dernière gorgée de café.

\- Bien, va te doucher. Une fois que nous serons prêts nous partirons.

Astry courut vers la salle de bain, tandis que Rogue, lui, monta tranquillement les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Cela faisait 15 minutes que la jeune fille était prête et attendait son père dans le salon.

Elle faisait les cents pas, maudissant la lenteur de son père, quand celui-ci finit par arriver sereinement. Elle l'implora pour partir voir cette fameuse rue et il finit par céder et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Après lui avoir expliqué le principe de la poudre de cheminette, ils voyagèrent côte à côte et atterrirent au chaudron baveur. Astry observait avec suspicion l'endroit dans lequel elle avait atterrit. Un vieux pub un peu miteux.

'

\- C'est ici le chemin de traverse, interrogea-t-elle l'air déçu.

\- Mais non, répondit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel, suit-moi.

Rogue se dirigea à l'arrière du bar et tapota sur des briques dans une petite cour. Un passage s'ouvrit sur une rue colorée et animée et la jeune fille resta sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Commençons par les vêtements, décida Rogue.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Mme Guipure. Et ils mirent un temps fou à y arriver, Astry s'arrêtant devant chaque boutique émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Rogue finit par perdre patience et l'entraina vers la boutique en maugréant. Une fois dans l'antique enseigne de tissus et vêtements, une femme assez âgée se précipita à leur rencontre. Elle discuta un instant avec Rogue et la jeune fille fut trainée sur une petite estrade. Un mètre mesureur s'anima d'un coup de baguette magique et prit ses mesures. Parfois il la chatouillait et Astry peinait à rester en place s'attirant les foudres de Rogue lorsqu'elle essaya de piétiner le mètre. La femme saisit les échantillons de tissus et les présenta à Rogue pour qu'il choisisse, au grand damne de sa fille qui remarqua rapidement qu'il n'avait que des tissus noirs ou gris foncés.

\- Père, tenta-t-elle, est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre des tissus de couleur aussi.

\- Quelles couleurs, grimaça Rogue.

\- Euh, du bleu par exemple, et du vert et du rouge.

'

Rogue choisit quelques tissus verts et bleus foncés, mais refusa tout net de prendre du rouge. Allez savoir pourquoi…. Puis il fit faire des pantalons classiques, des chemises et des pulls. Quand il passa aux jupes et robes Astry crut faire une crise cardiaque. Elle détestait ça. Puis il y eu des vêtements sorciers. Des capes, chaudes ou fines, des robes de sorciers, et bien sur des chaussures. Rogue habilla sa fille d'un coup de baguette magique faisait disparaitre dans une poubelle les vêtements qu'elle portait. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mis ce qu'elle préférait ce jour-là. Puis ils de dirigèrent vers le magasin de décoration. Là ils récupérèrent un grimoire-catalogue et partirent. Tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le chaudron baveur un magasin attira l'œil d'Astry. C'était chez Ollivander. Elle colla son nez à la vitrine pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, l'enseigne indiquant fabriquant de baguette magique.

\- Père, s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée. Je peux en avoir une ?

\- Non, les enfants n'ont pas de baguette avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

\- Mais c'est injuste. Je ne suis plus un bébé.

\- La vie est injuste Astry, répondit sarcastiquement Rogue. Ne discute pas.

\- La vie est injuste… imita Astry en se moquant de lui et en faisant des grimaces dans son dos.

'

Rogue s'énerva. C'en était trop. Il attrapa le bras de sa fille pour la forcer à se décoller de la vitrine et à le regarder et la gifle s'abattit sur sa joue gauche. Puis il lui releva la tête en la prenant par le menton.

\- Ton insolence et ton manque de respect sont intolérables Astry, tonna-t-il. Je t'interdis de me répondre comme ça. Maintenant tu te tais et tu obéis.

Et il entraina la jeune fille avec lui. Rogue avait fini par craquer. Il avait essayé de prendre sur lui à l'aller, se disant qu'elle découvrait un nouveau monde et qu'il était normal qu'elle s'arrête devant chaque boutique magique mais l'insolence dont elle venait de faire preuve avait fait voler en éclat son intention de patience. La gentillesse n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose pour éduquer un enfant. Enfin, gentillesse made in Rogue on se comprend. Il était temps de repasser aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Le retour chez eux se fut rapidement et en silence. Astry boudait. Dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied dans le salon Rogue l'envoya dans sa chambre avec ses nouvelles affaires. Il passerait juste avant le déjeuner pour voir si elle avait rangé. Cela ne lui laissait que deux heures pour tout faire.

Astry monta les escaliers le plus lentement possible rien que pour embêter son père. Plus têtue qu'elle c'était impossible. Non que la gifle lui ait fait mal, mais elle l'avait blessée dans son égo. Et ça, elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Une fois dans la chambre elle décida de défier son père et de ne pas ranger sa chambre. Mais après quelques minutes passées les bras croisés sur son lit elle se rendit compte qu'elle se punissait elle-même. Elle ouvrit alors le catalogue de meubles en se promettant de trouver autre chose pour se venger. Les instructions étaient claires. Elle sélectionnait les meubles dans le catalogue et ils apparaissaient dans la chambre. Le numéro du compte de Gringotts fourni à la boutique serait débité après validation finale. Problèmes, ils étaient bien trop lourds pour elle à déplacer. Comme elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à son père elle décida d'appeler Moze pour l'aider. Le petit elfe était ravi et en moins d'une heure la chambre était transformée.

Moze retourna à la préparation de son repas et Astry déballa ses cartons et rangea, pestant et ruminant contre Rogue. Elle essayait d'échafauder un plan pour sa vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

Moze retourna à la préparation de son repas et Astry déballa ses cartons et rangea, pestant et ruminant contre Rogue. Elle essayait d'échafauder un plan pour sa vengeance.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

'

Rogue passa la porte de la chambre à 12h45 très précisément et il embrassa la pièce du regard. Un parquet gris clair recouvrait le sol de la chambre et les murs avaient été repeints avec une magnifique peinture bleue nuit sur deux des murs. Les deux autres étaient couleur ivoire. De grands rideaux bleu roi tombaient élégamment jusqu'au sol. Les meubles étaient tous en bois, bois peint en teintes de gris clair avec des nuances bleutées. Le bois de lit avait été repeint dans les mêmes couleurs et un tapis bleu trônait à ses pieds. Un grand bureau avec une chaise avaient été installés dans un coin de la pièce et un lustre noir pendait au plafond. Le rendu était magnifique. Trop clair aux yeux de Rogue, mais il ne vivrait pas dans cette chambre après tout. Les vêtements étaient rangés dans l'armoire et l'étagère et la bibliothèque débordaient de livres, figurines et bibelots en tout genre. Un canapé et un fauteuil faisaient face à la cheminé et un deuxième tapis était posé devant l'âtre. Rogue prit le catalogue sur le lit et ajouta une étagère et une bibliothèque supplémentaire qui seraient bien vite remplies de manuels scolaires, de parchemins et d'objets magiques en tout genre. Il agrandit aussi légèrement l'armoire, sachant très bien qu'il faudrait y mettre l'uniforme de Poudlard et d'autres choses à la rentrée. Puis il valida la chambre et suivit sa fille au salon pour commencer le repas.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence presque insoutenable. Astry en voulait à son père pour la fin de matinée et Rogue était encore énervé. Moze fit apparaitre les différents plats et les deux têtes de mules commencèrent à manger. Astry picorait le contenu de son assiette en choisissant avec soin ce qu'elle mettait sur sa fourchette. Elle détestait les brocolis. Rogue, qui avait fini la sienne, l'observait depuis un moment et l'attitude qu'elle avait l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

\- Dépêche-toi de finir ton assiette qu'on passe à la suite.

\- J'aime pas les brocolis, répondit-elle.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu aimes ça ou pas, je te dis de les manger.

\- Non

'

Rogue s'étrangla. Non ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette fichue gamine cherchait ? Si c'était des problèmes elle allait rapidement les trouver….

\- Très bien, tu n'auras rien d'autre tant que tu n'auras pas avalé cette assiette.

Et il quitta rapidement la table avant de perdre son sang-froid. Il n'en était vraiment pas loin. Mais que cherchait-elle à le défier comme ça. La seule chose qu'elle obtiendrait ce serait une avalanche de punitions et le risque de le voir perdre son légendaire contrôle. Elle n'en avait pas encore conscience mais défier Rogue c'était comme insulter un hippogriffe, cela pouvait se révéler dangereux et très douloureux.

Rogue partit, Astry, toujours à table, se demandait si elle n'allait pas un peu loin avec lui… Les ennuis risquaient de la rattraper à vitesse grand V si elle continuait sur cette voix. Mais elle était incapable de se taire. Elle repoussa son assiette et sortit de table.

\- Vous ne devriez pas quitter la table, petite maitresse.

Moze était apparu dans un coin du salon. Il la regardait d'un air anxieux.

\- Pourquoi Moze ?

\- Maître Rogue ne vous en pas donné l'autorisation. Vous devriez éviter de réveiller le dragon qui dort, il peut être vraiment très dur avec vous.

Moze se tordait les doigts. Il ne devrait pas lui dire tout cela. Mais il aimait bien Astry, elle mettait de la vie dans cette maison qui mourrait et était infiniment plus sympathique que le maître des lieux. Elle aurait peut-être une petite influence sur lui, ne serait-ce que de façon infime.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement Moze.

Et elle quitta la table malgré les conseils de l'elfe. Elle n'allait pas rester là toute la journée quand même. Une fois dans sa chambre elle pleura à chaudes larmes dans son oreiller. Elle détestait cette maison, elle détestait cet homme. Et elle regrettait. Oh oui comme elle regrettait sa famille, ses amis, sa vie. Tout lui manquait. Une fois que ses larmes se furent taries elle s'assit au bord du lit et regarda tout autour d'elle. Et elle les vit.

 _Uhm…. Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire ça ?_

 _'_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Rogue de son côté faisait les cents pas dans son laboratoire. Il fulminait littéralement. Si ces yeux avaient croisé un morceau de parchemin il aurait pu y mettre le feu rien qu'en le fixant. Cette petite insolente allait faire les frais de son attitude. Il était temps d'apprendre à sa fille comme elle devait se comporter et de mettre un peu d'ingrédients dans le chaudron vide qui constituait sa tête. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui passer ce caprice. Pas après ce matin. Mais il fallait commencer doucement… par une avalanche de punitions par exemple.

Sa décision prise, et 1h après y être entré, il sortit de son laboratoire pour régler, en premier lieu le problème des brocolis, et ensuite le problème de l'insolence. Il s'arrêta net au niveau de la table. L'assiette trônait au milieu de la table, encore pleine de ses légumes mais sa fille elle n'était plus là.

\- Tu viens d'aggraver ton cas Astry, cria Rogue depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Il monta les escaliers, espérant trouver sa fille terrorisée dans sa chambre, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Personne…. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il regarda partout et vérifia la salle de bain. Aucune trace d'aucune enfant.

\- Moze, cria Rogue.

Le petit elfe transplana immédiatement auprès de son maître.

\- Cherche partout dans la maison, ordonna Rogue, et retrouve moi cette gamine mal élevée. Je serai dans le salon.

Il redescendit laissant le soin à l'elfe de retrouver sa fille. Sa colère était encore, si toutefois c'était possible, montée d'un cran. Il avait repris ses cent pas, devant la cheminée cette fois-ci. On aurait presque cru qu'il voulait creuser une tranchée…

'

Moze réapparut environ 15 minutes plus tard, seul.

\- Ou-est-elle, s'impatienta le Maître des potions.

\- Je… je ne l'ai pas trouvé Maître. Elle n'est nulle part dans la maison.

\- Quoi, s'étouffa Rogue. Comment ça pas dans la maison ?

\- Elle n'est plus là Maître Rogue.

Rogue fila de nouveau dans la chambre de sa fille et regarda plus précisément. Le sac à dos moldu de la jeune fille n'était plus là.

 _Je vais la tuer, se jura Rogue. D'abord je la retrouve et après je la tue._

 _'_

Il fila dans sa chambre pour mettre une cape chaude et demanda à Moze de trouver rapidement une carte de la vile. Heureusement pour lui, il avait posé un sortilège de pistage sur la jeune fille avant de partir au chemin de traverse ce matin. Une fois la carte posée sur son bureau il y pointa sa baguette.

\- Investigo.

La carte brilla un instant puis redevint normale mis à part un point qui restait brillant. Elle était là ! Immédiatement il sortit, carte dans la poche et baguette à la main, et transplana à proximité de l'enfant. Il était furieux, et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était inquiet. Il la trouva assise par terre à quelques kilomètres de la maison, le regard plongé sur la vallée que surplombait la petite ville minière qui abritait la maison où il avait grandi.

\- Astry, cria-t-il.

Elle se retourna, déçue qu'il l'ait retrouvée si vite. Puis elle se leva et Rogue pu voir qu'elle était partie avec ces fichus patins à roulettes. D'un coup de baguette il les fit disparaitre.

\- Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais là, hurla Rogue.

\- Je suis juste sortie me promener, répondit innocemment Astry. J'en avais marre d'être enfermée.

\- Enfermée, rugit-il, je te signale que ce matin nous sommes allés sur le chemin de traverse.

Astry préféra garder le silence. Pour une fois elle se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux se taire. C'était une riche idée à ce moment.

\- Ta petite escapade va te coûter cher Astry. Peut-être cela t'encouragera-t-il à cesser de me défier et à enfin obéir.

Elle baissa les yeux, conscience d'être allée un peu trop loin sur ce coup-là. Elle aussi ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle commençait à avoir peur de la conséquence de ses actes. Rogue continuait de parler. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

\- Je veux que tu obéisses Astry, termina-t-il. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Et tu verras que tu y gagneras. Les choses pourraient très bien se passer si tu le souhaitais.

 _Très bien se passer ?_ Elle faillit s'étouffer. Elle était très sceptique là-dessus. C'était trop facile de dire que tout était de sa faute alors que, visiblement, c'était un vrai psychopathe.

\- Astry, recommença à crier Rogue voyant qu'elle n'écoutait rien. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Oui, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- Oui père, corrigea immédiatement Rogue.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler père, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois*.

Rogue la gifla et Astry sut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc jamais s'arrêter quand il le fallait. Son père la saisit par le bras, la fureur déformant les traits de son visage.

\- Vous me faites mal, gémit-elle en ajoutant père à la dernière minute.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, tempêta Rogue.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et transplanna avec elle dans un pop sonore. Astry se sentit compressée de tous les côtés et suffoqua, cherchant l'oxygène à tout prix. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol du salon et Rogue l'entraina derrière elle en la tenant toujours aussi fortement. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait un bleu le lendemain.

'

Il lui fit grimper les marches deux par deux et la projeta dans la chambre. Sans un mot, il détacha sa ceinture et Astry paniqua. Elle n'avait pas réalisée ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Rogue lui avait bien parlé de méthodes à l'ancienne le jour de son arrivée mais elle s'était dit qu'il parlait de fessés… Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose, il fallait un esprit malade pour ça ! Elle recula précipitamment, cherchant à s'éloigner de l'homme qui paraissait tellement menaçant.

\- Ne faites pas ça, implora-t-elle. S'il vous plait père, je suis désolée. Je ne recommencerai plus.

\- C'est trop tard, répondit durement Rogue, tu as dépassé les limites.

Il abattit son bras. Croyez-le ou non, mais il détestait faire ça. Autant terroriser ses élèves et les torturer avec les retenues et punitions les plus pénibles du monde l'amusait au plus haut point, autant frapper sa fille ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Mais il ne connaissait que cette méthode, lui n'avait jamais connu que ça et il savait que c'était efficace. Il retint son bras autant que possible, estimant que cette seule expérience ferait taire les humeurs de la jeune fille pour un bon moment. Ce fut compliqué tellement il était en colère après cette « balade » dangereuse.

Après quelques minutes il la laissa dans la chambre pour descendre se calmer seul, car plus il pensait à ce qu'elle avait fait moins il arrivait à retenir son bras. Entre son insolence et son absence totale de respect… et sa petite fugue…. Il s'installa devant le feu, un verre de whiskey pur feu à la main qu'il dégusta tranquillement dans son fauteuil préféré.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Astry avait séché ses larmes, elle avait mal un peu partout. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse lui faire ça.

 _Et encore, se disait-elle, je suis sure qu'il peut faire pire…_

 _En même temps, tu l'as poussé à bout, nota sa conscience en pianotant sur un bout de cerveau._

Astry tira la langue à cette donneuse de leçon. Elle en voulait terriblement à son père et regrettait tellement son ancienne vie. La magie elle s'en fichait, elle voulait retourner vivre avec son papa et son frère, même s'ils n'avaient pas de liens de sang aussi directs qu'elle le pensait quelques jours plus tôt. En toute fin d'après-midi Moze apparut dans sa chambre et lui annonça que son père voulait la voir dans le salon. Elle hésita longuement et fini par suivre le petit elfe, estimant qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas si elle ne voulait pas qu'il remonte la voir. Elle descendit donc lentement les marches jusqu'à arriver sur le pas de la porte menant au salon.

N'osant pas entrer, elle attendit, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Rogue l'aperçut et lui demanda de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé faisant face à son fauteuil. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et avança jusqu'à la place indiquée. Rogue attendit qu'elle soit installée et entama.

\- Bien, il faut que nous parlions.

Astry se renfrogna.

\- Parler, interrogea-t-elle. Parler de quoi père ?

\- De ces trois derniers jours, répondit Rogue avec lassitude.

Comme il ne savait pas trop par où commencer sans la braquer, il décida de lui laisser la parole pour lancer la discussion. Il pourrait toujours l'orienter par la suite sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Je peux dire ou demander ce que je veux ?

\- Oui, tu peux. Mais soit correcte dans tes propos. Tu as un don très particulier pour t'attirer mes foudres.

Astry réfléchit calmement. Certaines questions lui brulaient les lèvres, mais il était si susceptible.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détestez ?

\- Je ne te déteste pas Astry.

\- Eh ben, qu'est-ce que ça serait si c'était le cas, railla Astry.

Rogue, qui était d'abord troublé par la question de la jeune fille, fronça les sourcils au ton de la seconde phrase.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, avertit-il.

\- Pardon, pardon. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, j'ai lu ton dossier scolaire.

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent de rouge en entendant ça.

 _Oula, il a dut lire de ces trucs…, pensa-t-elle._

 _'_

Bien, dit-il en interrompant ses pensées, fait un effort. Je déteste ça.

\- J'essayerai, promit-elle. En attendant, si vous ne me détestez pas, est-ce que vous m'aim…

Rogue l'arrêta d'un geste. Hors de question de la laisser dire cela.

\- Ne pose pas cette question.

\- Mais je…

\- J'ai dit non Astry, coupa-t-il en haussant le ton.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder.

\- Et cesses de bouder, grogna Rogue, tu n'as plus 5 ans. Tu sais, si tu acceptais de te plier à ce que je te demande tout pourrait mieux se passer. Cela ne tient qu'à toi en fait. Je ne changerai pas ma façon de faire, ni mes exigences. Mais si tu faisais des efforts, nous pourrions passer de meilleures journées.

\- Vous m'avez frappée, accusa Astry.

\- Tu as accumulé les bêtises aujourd'hui et tu as passé ta journée à me défier. Ce n'était pas au programme mais tu t'es enfuie.

\- Je ne me suis pas enfuie, essaya de justifier Astry, je voulais juste prendre l'air.

\- C'était dangereux. Je me suis vu obligé de sévir autrement vu que tu ne comprends pas quand on te le demande avec des mots.

Elle se sentait pris en faute, comme une gamine. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire fut de le contredire, encore….

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux, il n'y a pas une seule âme qui vive dans le coin. A part me faire agresser par un moustique je ne vois pas bien ce qui aurait pu m'arriver.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'on remonte dans ta chambre pour s'occuper de ce problème d'impossibilité de stopper toute réflexion inappropriée ou tu vas vraiment essayer de faire taire ton insolence ?

\- Non, non, s'il vous plait. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

'

Rogue en doutait, mais cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui. La cohabitation avec sa fille lui paraissait impossible. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit sage, polie et respectueuse. Il ne demandait pas de câlins ou de bisous, juste le minimum… Mais vu comme Erwan l'avait élevée en lui passant tout ces 10 dernières années, sa vision des choses lui apparaissait maintenant comme une utopie irréalisable.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Mais je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Tu me copieras 50 fois « je ne dois pas être insolente ». Comme ça, ça rentrera peut-être dans ta petite tête.

\- Quoi, hurla Astry. Surement pas.

\- 100 fois, rétorqua calmement Rogue.

\- Mais c'est injuste.

\- 200 fois. Continue à protester et je continue à doubler le nombre de ligne.

Astry ouvrit la bouche pour protester une fois de plus mais elle la referma aussitôt sous le regard satisfait de Rogue.

\- Bien, ne sort plus jamais de cette maison si je ne suis pas avec toi. C'est dangereux. Je me suis bien fait comprendre.

\- Oui.

\- Oui père, Astry. Oui père.

\- Oui père, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi vous dites que c'est dangereux ?

Rogue n'avait pas prévu ça. Le moment et le lieu n'étaient pas idéals pour lui parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts. Le monde sorcier avait beau pensé que tout cela était loin derrière eux, Rogue était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas vrai. Et puis cette ville était remplie de moldus douteux… ils seraient bien capables de s'en prendre à une si jeune enfant….

\- Je t'expliquerai un autre jour.

\- Mais…

'

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Les flammes de la cheminée s'animèrent violement et se teintèrent de vert. Une tête apparut en plein milieu du feu. Astry bondit de son canapé en criant de surprise et fila se cacher derrière. Rogue eut du mal à ne pas rire.

\- Bonjour Severus, annonça le vieux barbu, bonjour Astry.

Il connaissait son nom... Mais bon sang de bon soir, est-ce que tout le monde la connaissait ou quoi.

\- B'jour, répondit hâtivement Astry après que son père lui ait jeté un regard noir.

\- Albus, salua Rogue d'un coup de tête. Que puis-je pour vous.

\- Et bien, je rencontre des problèmes avec certains de vos élèves. Un problème de magie noire….

Le vieil homme avait l'air très embêté. Rogue lui voyait rouge.

\- Je me suis déjà occupé d'eux, mais je pense que vous auriez aimé être au courant. Surtout qu'ils sont de votre maison. J'ai confiance en vous pour leur parler Severus, ils vous font confiance. Je vous laisse aussi le soin de trouver une sanction adaptée.

\- Très bien, je vais revenir à Poudlard. Je serai là dans la soirée. Dites-leur d'être devant mon bureau à 20h.

Albus quitta la cheminée après avoir salué Rogue et sa fille. Une fois le directeur partit, Rogue ordonna a Astry d'aller faire ses valises. Ils partaient dans 1h. Puis il prit la direction de sa propre chambre pour faire les siennes. Il allait passer la porte quand la voix d'Astry s'éleva. Elle s'était déplacée de derrière le canapé et lui faisait face.

\- Père, est-ce que vous m'aimerez un jour ?

Rogue la regarda mais il fut incapable de lui répondre. Il partit sans un mot. Astry resta là, dans le salon, un peu perdue.

 _Il n'a pas dit oui, se lamentait-elle._

 _Mais il n'a pas dit non, lui répondit sa conscience. Ça va s'arranger, fais un effort._

'

Elle acquiesça et suivit le même chemin que son père pour aller préparer ses affaires. Elle se promit mentalement, son dos se rappelant à son bon souvenir, d'essayer de faire un effort pour améliorer son attitude en se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Elle rangea rapidement dans son sac à dos les objets auxquels elle tenait le plus et fit un tas d'affaires qu'elle emportait sur son lit. Elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle allait avoir un souci. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de son père et toqua.

\- Entrez, cria Rogue de l'autre côté.

\- Père, dit-elle en entrant, je n'ai pas de valise pour ranger mes affaires.

\- J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

Il boucla sa malle, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et prévint Moze qu'ils mangeraient rapidement avant de partir pour Poudlard. Puis il fila dans la chambre de sa fille et fit apparaitre une grosse malle. D'un coup de baguette il remplit la malle avec des vêtements, du matériel scolaire et divers objets. Puis il fit léviter les deux malles en bas de l'escalier en les suivant de près. Astry saisit son sac à dos et courut dans l'escalier à sa suite. Ils grignotèrent quelques sandwichs et Rogue lui expliqua qu'ils iraient à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette. Ils patientèrent devant, leurs malles rétrécies dans la poche de Rogue. A 20h précises, la cheminée s'alluma de flammes vertes et le directeur apparu de nouveau pour prévenir Rogue qu'il avait connecté les deux cheminées et qu'ils pouvaient traverser. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, Rogue saisit la poudre et annonça la destination, ses appartements.

* * *

*désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire ce clin d'œil à la saga.


	7. Chapter 7

A 20h précises, la cheminée s'alluma de flammes vertes et le directeur apparu de nouveau pour prévenir Rogue qu'il avait connecté les deux cheminées et qu'ils pouvaient traverser. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, Rogue saisit la poudre et annonça la destination, ses appartements.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

'

Rogue indiqua rapidement à Astry la porte de la chambre qu'elle occuperait durant les prochaines semaines et lui dit d'aller déposer et ranger ses affaires.

\- Ne sors pas de cette chambre tant que je ne suis pas venu te chercher, prévint-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau et, après avoir vérifié qu'Astry était déjà dans sa chambre, ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur deux serpentards adossés au mur. Marcus Flint et Elody Briggs.

\- Entrez, rugit Rogue. Immédiatement.

Astry n'entendait pas grand-chose. Elle avait posé la malle miniaturisée sur le lit, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir et ranger ses affaires vu que tout était minuscule… Elle essayait donc de savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle colla son oreille sur le trou de la serrure. La douce voix de Rogue lui parvint.

\- Comment avez-vous pu être aussi stupide, hurlait-il sur les deux élèves. Pratiquer la magie noire à Poudlard, sous le nez de Dumbledore. Etes-vous totalement inconscients ou est-ce que votre cerveau a été transformé en gelé de scarabée.

Astry était terrorisée rien qu'à entendre Rogue. Elle était bien contente de ne pas être à la place de ses deux pauvres élèves. Bien qu'eux n'aient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir très peur. Elle ne le savait pas mais ils étaient tellement habitués à ce que Rogue ne punisse pas les serpentards qu'ils seraient choqués d'apprendre ce qui les attendait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer la magie noire, surtout quand c'était Dumbledore qui le lui apprenait. Le maître des potions finissait son monologue.

\- Vous perdez 50 points chacun, et vous écopez d'un mois complet de retenue, du lundi au vendredi.

\- Vous plaisantez, rigola Flint.

\- Non, monsieur Flint, je ne plaisante pas. Vous pouvez ajouter l'interdiction de jouer au quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour votre remarque déplacée.

\- Mais…

\- N'aggravez pas votre cas. Je vous attends demain soir à 20h. Sortez maintenant.

'

Rogue fit les cents pas pour faire redescendre la pression. Il appela Moze pour avoir une boisson chaude et rejoignit Astry dans la chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas rangé tes affaires !

\- Non père, vous n'avez pas ré-agrandit la valise…

Elle avait parlé poliment. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui mais sa performance envers ses deux élèves l'avait fortement dissuadée de recommencer à lui tenir tête. Rogue regarda la malle et inversa le sortilège.

\- Voilà, maintenant c'est bon. Les horaires à Poudlard en période de vacances sont les mêmes qu'à la maison. On en reparlera lorsque j'aurai cours. Range tes affaires rapidement, il ne te reste que 30 minutes avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller te coucher.

Il laissa la jeune fille ranger et sirota tranquillement sa tasse de tisane en faisant la grimace. Ce breuvage était vraiment imbuvable. A 21h il envoya sa fille se coucher et appela Moze pour la surveiller. Puis il quitta ses appartements en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Après avoir trouvé le nouveau mot de passe, chocolat caramel, il monta et frappa à la porte. Il s'entretint avec le directeur à propos des deux élèves et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait décidé. Puis la conversation s'installa sur divers sujets. Quand Albus mentionna le nom d'Astry, Rogue estima qu'il était temps de partir. Il prit congé et revint s'asseoir derrière son propre bureau. 22h, lut-il sur l'horloge murale. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille et pu voir qu'elle dormait profondément. Il referma la porte et alla ensuite se coucher.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Astry eut du mal à se lever le lendemain matin. Elle avait mal dormi, très mal dormi. De mauvaise humeur, elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Rogue. Des étagères couraient sur les murs, débordantes de livres. Exactement comme à la maison, il devait passer sa vie à lire... Il y avait des bougeoirs un peu partout dans la pièce et un immense bureau en bois était au centre de la pièce. Rogue sortit de sa chambre alors qu'Astry observait les volumes sur les étagères.

\- Bonjour Astry.

 _Okay, t'es de mauvais poil, siffla sa conscience, mais tu as promis de faire des efforts. Sourit !_

\- Bonjour père, répondit-elle.

\- D'habitude je prends mes repas à la grande salle. Mais nous les prendrons ici tous les deux.

Il prévint Moze et fit apparaître une table dans un coin de la pièce avec deux chaises. Puis Rogue et Astry se mirent à table. Il déplia la gazette du sorcier et se plongea dedans. Astry beurrait des tartines en observant les personnages bouger sur les photos. Elle trouvait ça très étonnant. Des photos qui bougent. Lorsque Rogue eut finit son café il posa son journal.

\- J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler ce matin, entama-t-il. Je veux que tu te mettes sur ta punition pendant ce temps-là. Je vais te donner de quoi écrire. Je te conseil de t'y mettre rapidement car ça va te prendre du temps.

Astry avait complètement oublié cette fameuse punition. Mais pas Rogue apparemment. Elle prit sur elle-même pour ne pas répliquer et acquiesça.

\- Et cette après-midi, questionna Astry.

\- Quoi cette après-midi ?

\- Est-ce que nous ferons quelque chose ?

\- Nous verrons. Pour l'instant je te demande de copier les lignes que je t'ai données hier.

Il quitta la table, laissant le soin à Moze de débarrasser, et prit la direction de la salle des professeurs. La communication avec Rogue était un art compliqué…. Astry était déçue. Elle allait encore passer sa journée toute seule et elle en avait marre. Moze s'en aperçut et essaya de la consoler. Il lui conseilla d'être patiente. Mais elle n'était pas patiente. Elle s'installa donc devant le morceau de parchemin que son père lui avait laissé et prit la plume posée à côté. Après l'avoir examiné sous tous les angles, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir. Elle appela Moze discrètement qui lui expliqua. Tout écrire avec ces outils moyenâgeux lui prit presque 4h. Rogue était revenu entre temps et s'était collé dans son fauteuil pour lire un livre sur les potions. Elle avait mal à la main mais elle continuait d'écrire.

'

 _197\. Je ne dois pas être insolente._

 _198\. Je ne dois pas être insolente._

\- Ou en es-tu, demanda Rogue.

\- Il m'en manque encore deux père.

 _199\. Je ne dois pas être insolente._

\- Parfait, quand tu auras fini, apporte-moi les parchemins. Puis nous mangerons.

 _200\. Je ne dois pas être insolente._

\- Enfin, s'exclama Astry avec soulagement.

Elle apporta les rouleaux à Rogue et attendit en se massant la main droite. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil rapide au travail de sa fille avant de jeter les parchemins à la poubelle et déclara qu'il était temps de manger. Astry sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle en voyant son dur labeur aux ordures…

Moze fit apparaitre un rôti de bœuf et des pommes de terre sautées. Et Astry dévora son assiette.

\- Je te propose de t'emmener découvrir un peu le château cette après-midi.

\- Vraiment père ?

\- Oui, je vois que tu fais des efforts. Et tu as terminé ta punition suffisamment rapidement. En revanche, je ne veux pas que cette sortie te fasse oublier tes nouvelles résolutions.

\- Oui bien sûr.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Astry était particulièrement excitée. Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être calme, très calme. Il n'aimait ni le bruit ni l'excitation des enfants. Et ses deux côtés étaient exacerbés chez elle. Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds et lui demanda d'aller chercher une cape chaude. Une fois fait, ils quittèrent les appartements du Maître des Potions et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. Astry était ébahie par tout ce qu'elle voyait et commentait tout cela à haute voix. Rogue s'impatienta rapidement et lui demanda de garder ses découvertes pour elle pour l'instant. Il marchait vite, priant pour ne pas croiser d'élèves dans les couloirs. Si on le voyait avec une gamine on se poserait des questions.

 _Il a l'art de gâcher un moment c'est fou, se dit Astry._

Il entraina la jeune fille à l'extérieur du château, remerciant Merlin de n'avoir croisé personne, et se dirigea vers les serres de Poudlard. Il avait demandé au professeur Chourave le matin même s'il pouvait venir dans la journée pour montrer les serres à sa fille. Il ouvrit la serre n°1et fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre.

\- Regardes avec tes yeux Astry, ne touche à rien.

Astry hocha la tête et promena son regard un peu partout. Il y avait des dizaines d'espèces un peu partout dans la pièce recouverte de verre. La plupart d'entre elles paraissaient tout à fait normales, mais une plante bougeait dans un coin de la serre. En fait elle ne bougeait pas vraiment, elle tremblait.

\- Père, c'est quoi ça, demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est une plante à pipaillon.

C'est tout à fait ça Severus, intervint le professeur Chourave.

\- Pomona, marmonna Rogue.

Elle était vraiment incorrigible. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir voir ce qu'il faisait et elle n'avait pas résisté à voir sa fameuse fille. Pomona adorait les enfants.

\- Astry, je te présente le professeur Chourave. Elle enseigne la botanique à Poudlard. Ce sera un de tes professeurs l'année prochaine. Pomona, je vous présente Astry.

\- Oh, Miss Rogue, je suis enchantée de vous connaître.

 _Miss Rogue, s'étrangla mentalement Astry. Mais qui dit que je m'appelle Rogue, je ne m'appelle pas Rogue ! Depuis quand est-ce que je m'appelle Rogue._

Rogue lui jeta un regard sévère, qu'Astry interpréta comme « dépêches-toi de dire bonjour ».

\- Bonjour Madame.

'

Le professeur Chourave passa un bon moment à faire le tour de la serre avec Astry, lui montrant une demi-dizaine de plantes différentes parmi les plus communes et les moins dangereuses. Rogue se tenait en retrait, se contentant d'observer de loin. Sa fille se révélait curieuse et avide de connaissances. Il apprécia énormément cet aspect de sa personnalité. Après une heure d'exploration elle revint vers lui en courant, suivit de près par le professeur de botanique.

\- Je dois y aller Severus. Passez une bonne journée.

\- Au revoir Pomona.

\- Au revoir Madame !

Rogue estima qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils firent un détour par les falaises permettant d'observer le lac noir et reprirent le chemin des cachots. Astry ne tenait plus en place. Elle sautillait partout dans les jambes de Rogue, ce qui finit immanquablement par l'agacer. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa cape alors qu'elle passait près de lui et lui demanda de s'arrêter. Ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer aussitôt. Elle s'excusa vaguement et ils finirent par arriver dans leurs appartements.

\- Père, s'exclama Astry, c'était vraiment génial cette après-midi. Merci !

\- Content de voir que tu as apprécié. Demain je t'apporterai des livres de magie si tu veux, tu pourras regarder et voir ce que tu vas apprendre ces prochaines années.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de la jeune fille. La magie la passionnait depuis qu'elle voyait Poudlard. Les escaliers qui bougeaient, les tableaux qui parlaient, les plantes magiques. Tout était si surréaliste…

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula tranquillement. Rogue avait souvent des choses à faire et Astry restait seule dans les appartements, à lire les livres que Rogue lui avait ramenés de la bibliothèque. Mais plus les jours passaient et moins elle s'y intéressait. Sans baguette elle ne pouvait rien essayer et se contenter de la théorie ne l'amusait plus du tout. Elle choisit le repas de midi du samedi précédant la reprise des cours pour en faire part à Rogue. Elle avait passé la matinée à choisir ses mots avec soin et commença donc à exposer son problème en argumentant correctement. Rogue ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort, la magie uniquement théorique ce n'était pas très intéressant même pour un adulte. Lui il adorait ça, mais pour une enfant de 10 ans c'était compliqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'elle avait raison…

\- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi cette après-midi pour fabriquer une potion ?

\- Pour de vrai, demanda Astry les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

\- Oui, si je te le propose c'est que c'est vrai.

\- Oh oui ! Merci père.

\- Par contre, il faut que tu te calme. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi si tu restes aussi énervée. Les potions c'est dangereux. Si tu n'es pas concentrée tu vas faire une bêtise.

Astry se mit au garde à vous. Rogue ne comprit absolument pas la référence mais estima qu'elle avait compris. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Potions et s'installèrent sur l'une des tables. Rogue sortit un chaudron et des ingrédients, puis il fit apparaitre la liste des ingrédients et la marche à suivre sur le tableau.

\- Bien, nous allons faire une potion qui se nomme capillus pigmentum. Si on la fait correctement, la potion sert à colorer les cheveux pendant quelques heures. C'est une potion très simple à réaliser, et généralement ce sont les filles qui en prennent. Je vais te laisser faire en te donnant des conseils et en te surveillant de près, histoire que tu ne fasses pas exploser ma salle de classe.

Astry explosa de rire au mot exploser mais se reprit rapidement en voyant l'expression de rogue. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisante… Cela lui prit environ 2 heures pour tout faire. Elle avait décidé de préparer d'abord tous les ingrédients avant de commencer la potion en elle-même. Bonne organisation avait noté Rogue, mais on ne peut pas tout préparer en avance, certains ingrédients se dégraderont si tu les coupes trop tôt.

Il lui avait expliqué comment couper les racines ou écraser les graines. C'était lui qui remuait la potion sur les instructions de sa fille car cette dernière n'avait pas de baguette. A la fin de la préparation il jaugea le contenu du chaudron. La potion était légèrement plus claire que ce qu'elle aurait dû être mais dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt bien réussit. Il était assez fier d'elle. Ils la mirent dans un flacon et y ajoutèrent une goutte de sang de lutin pour avoir la couleur souhaitée. Rogue, sachant pertinemment que la potion n'était pas parfaitement réussie, proposa à Astry de la boire pour profiter de son travail. Elle avala aussitôt la fiole et Rogue se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne à ne pas boire n'importe quoi. Il ne se passa rien et Astry fut déçue.

\- Oh, je l'ai ratée…

\- Mais non, soit un peu plus patiente.

En effet, la pointe des cheveux de la jeune fille commençait à se teindre de bleu. La chevelure entière ne prit pas la couleur, la potion n'étant pas assez puissante. Mais c'était déjà un beau résultat. Elle rangea tout le bazar, et c'est un doux euphémisme, qu'elle avait mis dans la salle de classe, puis Rogue et elle retournèrent à l'appartement.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle rangea tout le bazar, et c'est un doux euphémisme, qu'elle avait mis dans la salle de classe, puis Rogue et elle retournèrent à l'appartement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.**

'

Les cours reprirent et Astry passait beaucoup de temps seule. Rogue avait peu de moments à lui accorder entre ses cours, les retenues qu'il faisait pleuvoir sur les élèves et ses obligations de directeur de maison. Elle étudiait un peu la magie dans la journée mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas pratiquer. Rogue avait songé, l'espace de quelques secondes, à la laisser suivre ses cours, mais il avait vite repoussé cette idée. Il ne pourrait pas surveiller ce qu'elle faisait et en même temps enseigner quoi que ce soit à ses élèves. Il avait alors pensé à envoyer sa fille dans une autre famille de sorcier la journée, et à la faire revenir dormir à Poudlard le soir. Mais il avait eu beau chercher une famille qui correspondait à ses critères il n'en avait pas trouvé de digne de lui pour une si longue période. Il voyait Astry déprimer jour après jour et essayait de compenser lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps le weekend. Ainsi, elle avait déjà découvert une bonne partie du château et elle avait même finit par convaincre son père de lui montrer pré-au-lard.

3 semaines après l'arrivée d'Astry dans la vie de Rogue, elle avait fait beaucoup d'effort sur son comportement et Rogue s'était donc un peu assouplit. Il y avait bien quelques fois ou les bonnes vieilles habitudes de la jeune fille revenaient au galop mais c'était assez rare. Pour la récompenser de son bon comportement, il avait profité d'un moment un jeudi soir où elle prenait sa douche pour aller récupérer en douce son MP3 et sa console de jeux dans sa chambre. Il avait ensuite enchanté les objets pour qu'ils n'aient plus jamais besoin d'être rechargés. Rogue les lui avait donnés, en lui expliquant qu'il avait aussi enchanté le téléphone mais que ce dernier était inutilisable à Poudlard car les ondes moldues ne pouvaient pas traverser les barrières du château. Astry avait bondit de joie en voyant ses objets fétiches s'allumer de nouveau, bien qu'elle était déçue pour le téléphone. Rogue se souvenait encore de ce moment où elle lui avait sauté au coup pour le remercier. Il n'avait pas su ou se mettre et aurait aimé disparaitre de la surface de la planète. Elle ne pouvait profiter de sa console que le weekend mais son MP3 était tout le temps en sa possession. Elle pouvait donc à nouveau écouter ses morceaux préférés et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

La vie était belle, enfin aussi belle qu'elle pouvait l'être quand on vivait avec Rogue. Elle était surtout plus facile qu'au début. Il était resté sévère et exigent, mais comme elle obéissait, il n'avait plus tellement de raison de la punir ou de crier. Et puis Astry n'avait pas tellement de possibilité de faire des bêtises enfermée dans le bureau de son père… Tout allait pour le mieux selon Rogue, et tout était supportable selon Astry. La fin d'année approchant, Rogue faisait tomber une avalanche de devoir sur le dos de ses élèves. Oui, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour lui.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Le samedi suivant les petits cadeaux de Rogue, Astry avait eu l'autorisation d'aller se balader dans le parc aux seules conditions qu'elle reste sous la surveillance constante de Moze et qu'elle soit rentrée dans les deux heures qui suivaient. Moze lui avait eu comme consigne de la ramener par transplanage au moindre problème ou à la moindre bêtise qu'elle pourrait faire. Il devait aussi éviter tous les élèves. Elle avait emporté avec elle sa musique et son livre de sorts et enchantements niveau 1. Elle s'était allongée près du lac sous un arbre et feuilletait un des nombreux chapitres du livre, celui sur le sortilège de lévitation, quand un elfe de maison transplana à leur côté. La petite créature qui était habillé d'un torchon de vaisselle courut vers Moze, lui transmit un message rapidement, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Moze s'approcha d'Astry.

\- Miss Rogue, commença l'elfe.

\- Oui Moze, répondit-elle en ôtant son casque.

\- J'ai un message de votre père. il a reçu un courrier pour vous. De votre cousin, Mr Axel.

\- C'est vrai ? Ramène-moi là-bas s'il te plait.

Moze agrippa le bras de la jeune fille et transplana devant la porte des appartements de Rogue. Astry donna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota, laissant la jeune fille entrer en trombes dans le bureau.

\- Tu as fait vite, remarqua Rogue, Moze t'as fait transplaner ?

\- Oui père. Il m'a dit qu'Axel avait envoyé une lettre ?

\- Oui, tiens.

Astry se saisit de l'enveloppe.

 _'_

 _Mrs Astry Soral_

 _Collège Poudlard_

'

Comment diable cette lettre avait-elle pu arriver jusqu'ici avec si peu d'information. Rogue lui apprit rapidement que des sorciers, souvent des cracmols, travaillaient dans les postes moldues et se débrouillaient pour faire parvenir les lettres comme celles-ci. Revenant à sa lettre elle l'ouvrit rapidement et la déplia.

 _'_

 _Ma chère petite sœur._

 _Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra mais je tente quand même ma chance._

 _J'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins une centaine de fois, je suis très inquiet. Papa est persuadé que tu vas bien, que ton père s'occupe bien de toi. Mais je suis quand même très inquiet._

 _C'est tellement calme à la maison depuis ton départ. Plus rien n'est comme avant. Je donnerai tout pour que tu reviennes. Je sais que je ne devrai pas te dire cela, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Sache que malgré tout ça je vais bien. Je suis triste mais je vais bien et j'espère que tu vas bien aussi. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur._

 _Je voulais te prévenir que le procès de papa avait commencé la semaine dernière. Le verdict doit être rendu mercredi. J'espère qu'il sortira libre. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai si je me retrouvai seul à la maison._

 _J'aimerai tant te voir. Crois-tu que ce serait possible pendant les vacances d'été. Peux-tu demander à ton père que l'on se voit un peu en juillet ?_

 _Tu me manques tellement ma petite sœur._

 _Ton frère qui t'aime, Axel._

Rogue voyait les larmes couler sur le visage d'Astry au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que contenait la lettre. Lorsqu'elle la jeta par terre et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre il hésita entre lire la lettre ou suivre sa fille. Il décida d'opter d'abord pour la lettre. Il la parcouru rapidement et grimaça en comprenant pourquoi elle pleurait. Axel ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Et il y avait le procès en plus. Il soupira, passa rapidement par son armoire, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Astry. Lorsqu'il entra, il la trouva allongée sur le lit, le corps parcouru de sanglots. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et essaya de trouver les mots. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça. Il préférait largement crier et gronder.

\- Astry, commença-t-il maladroitement.

Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il chercha dans sa poche et posa une fiole sur la table de chevet.

\- Cette potion peut t'aider à apaiser ton chagrin, dit-il. Je te laisse tranquille, je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard.

Et il quitta la pièce.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Cela faisait maintenant 1h qu'Astry était dans sa chambre. Rogue entendait de moins en moins de bruit, et il attendait qu'elle se calme tranquillement. Moze la surveillait. Quand il fut presque certain qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer, il récupéra la lettre sur son bureau et entra dans la chambre. La fiole était vide et Astry était assise sur le lit. Quelques larmes coulaient encore mais elle était beaucoup plus calme. Il posa la lettre à côté de la fiole et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il reste un peu avec elle. Astry acquiesça de la tête.

\- Père ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrai y aller mercredi, supplia Astry, au procès.

\- Je ne sais pas Astry, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Je vous en prie, s'il vous plait.

Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse que Rogue céda. Il demanderait à Dumbledore de lui laisser la journée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cours le mercredi, ça devrait aller. Elle lui demanda ensuite si elle pourrait voir Axel pendant les vacances et il lui répondit que cela devrait pouvoir se faire. Rogue lui conseilla de répondre à Axel et Astry s'installa derrière le bureau de son père et commença sa réponse. La potion de Rogue l'avait aidé à se calmer mais elle n'avait pas régler le problème.

'

 _Axel,_

 _Ta lettre est bien arrivée jusqu'à moi. Je ne peux pas utiliser mon téléphone ici, alors contacte moi par courrier._

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. J'espère que tu iras mieux, cela me rend tellement triste que tu ailles mal. Papa avait raison tu sais, la magie ça existe vraiment._

 _Père m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait au procès mercredi, nous pourrons nous voir quelques instants. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il réfléchissait pour les grandes vacances mais qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble._

 _Tu me manques aussi Axel, c'est triste sans toi._

 _Je t'aime, Astry._

 _'_

Elle signa et interrogea son père du regard pour la suite. Il récupéra la lettre et ajouta en post-scriptum que le jeune homme pouvait répondre en attachant sa lettre à la patte du hibou. Ensuite il entraina Astry à la volière.

Pyxeus, le hibou grand-duc de Rogue était occupé à lisser ses plumes. Il l'appela et le volatil vint se poser près de lui, tendant fièrement sa patte. Il y attacha la lettre et le hibou s'envola. Puis il ramena Astry qui disparut à nouveau dans sa chambre. Rogue préféra la laisser seule et s'occupa avec la préparation d'un examen.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Le fameux mercredi était arrivé beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de Rogue. Il marchait avec Astry en direction des grilles du château pour pouvoir transplaner dans un endroit isolé. Ils arrivèrent devant le tribunal moldu avec 45 minutes d'avance. Astry, qui avait emporté son téléphone, appela Axel qui lui proposa de prendre un café au coin de la rue avant le début du procès. Rogue accepta et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le café indiqué. Lorsqu'elle vit Axel, Astry se précipita dans ses bras, Rogue la suivant tranquillement. Le jeune homme de presque 16 ans la serra dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Tu m'étouffe, dit-elle après quelques secondes d'étreinte, et tu me décoiffes !

\- Oups, répondit Axel, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Menteur, maugréa Astry. Tu le fais tout le temps exprès.

Axel la repoussa un peu et l'observa.

\- Dis-donc, dit-il en attrapant le col du chemisier vert qu'elle portait ce jour-là, c'est quoi ces fringues. Tu as décidé de devenir une petite fille sage ?

\- C'est pas moi qui ait choisit, râla-t-elle. Et arrête de te moquer de moi.

'

Rogue arriva à ce moment-là et Astry se calma automatiquement. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et la discussion s'installa. Quand elle voulut raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard Rogue la fit taire immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de Poudlard Astry, tout le monde nous écoute.

\- Oui père, répondit-elle.

Axel souleva un sourcil d'étonnement. Puis il rigola franchement.

\- Depuis quand obéis-tu aussi vite toi.

Astry se sentit piquée au vif. Elle se recula dans sa chaise en croisant les bras et tira largement la langue à son frère. La réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre. Il tendit son bras droit pour attraper le menton de la jeune fille afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça, siffla-t-il. Suis-je clair ?

\- Oui père, balbutia Astry. Excusez-moi je ne recommencerai plus.

Rogue la relâcha, satisfait. Le sourire d'Axel avait disparu en voyant la scène. C'était quoi ces méthodes ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Bon, c'était très insolent de faire ça, mais sa sœur était comme ça… Et puis il était si froid… Il eut l'impression qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il fallait qu'il parle à sa sœur, seul à seule. Mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre des places au tribunal. Axel et Astry s'assirent au premier rang, côte à côte, et Rogue s'installa juste derrière eux. Lorsqu'Erwan fit son apparition sur le banc des accusés, Astry le salua bruyamment ce qui fit grimacer Rogue.

 _Un peu de tenue en public maugréa-t-il dans son coin._

Les dernières déclarations furent pénibles à écouter. Presque toutes les plaidoiries avaient eu lieux les jours précédents mais il y avait encore quelques personnes à écouter. La jeune fille serrait fortement le bras d'Axel. Le jury se retira enfin et il y eut une pause d'une heure environ. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter, mais Rogue étant toujours derrière eux, Axel n'aborda pas les sujets qui le fâchaient. Il préféra essayer de détendre la fillette qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout ici. Elle faisait de grand signe à son « papa » qui lui répondait avec de grands sourires.

Le verdict fut enfin donné. Astry n'y comprit pas grand-chose. En revanche elle comprit tout à fait lorsque les policiers s'approchèrent d'Erwan pour lui passer des menottes. Elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde juste devant elle et se précipita vers lui. Ni Axel ni Rogue ne furent assez rapides pour l'en empêcher. Les policiers avaient du mal à séparer Erwan et Astry et Rogue décida d'enjamber à son tour la barrière pour faire remarquer sarcastiquement qu'ils pouvaient la laisser dire au revoir, que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Les adieux furent déchirants pour elle. Finalement Rogue l'emmena hors de la salle. Il la fit asseoir sur un banc et discuta rapidement avec Axel avant de partir avec la jeune fille à la recherche d'un endroit pour transplaner. La jeune fille restait collée à Rogue. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle et il n'y avait que lui…

Une fois dans les appartements de Rogue, il la força à manger quelque chose et à prendre une douche. Puis il l'envoya se coucher. Bien qu'il n'était que 18h elle s'endormie en moins de 5 minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois dans les appartements de Rogue, il la força à manger quelque chose et à prendre une douche. Puis il l'envoya se coucher. Bien qu'il n'était que 18h elle s'endormie en moins de 5 minutes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

'

Rogue se réveilla en pleine nuit. Curieux, il ne se réveillait jamais. Il entendit un cri venant de la chambre d'Astry et sut ce qui l'avait sorti des bras de Morphée. Il se leva, enfila ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre, et alluma sa baguette. Une fois dans la chambre de sa fille il pointa la baguette vers le lit. Astry s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle pleurait et criait. Un cauchemar visiblement. Il la réveilla en espérant pourvoir retourner se coucher.

\- Astry, dit-il en la secouant, réveille-toi.

Elle émergea d'un coup, paniquant totalement au souvenir du cauchemar et à la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle. Rogue dut la tenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit de son lit.

\- Astry, dit-il en élevant un peu la voix, c'est moi. Regarde-moi.

Elle se calma un peu en entendant la voix de Rogue, et se releva dans son lit pour s'accrocher à son cou. Ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire ou dire, il se contenta de tapoter gauchement le dos de la jeune fille. Dans ces moments là, Rogue regrettait amèrement que la mère de la fillette ne soit plus de ce monde, elle aurait été bien plus douée que lui.

\- Raconte-moi.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et Rogue soupira. Quelle tête de mule ! Il préféra ne pas la forcer et attendit qu'elle se rendorme avant de pouvoir retourner dans son lit. Il fut de nouveau réveillé 2h plus tard. Elle refusa une fois de plus de lui raconter. Il lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve afin de pouvoir dormir un peu et refit, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, le trajet jusqu'à son lit.

'

Les cauchemars recommencèrent la nuit suivante. La jeune fille ne voulant toujours rien dire, il se contenta, comme les nuits précédentes, de lui donner une potion et de la recoucher. Sa patience commençait cependant à s'émousser fortement…

Après ces deux nuits, Rogue commençait à manquer de sommeil. Et forcément, son humeur s'en ressentait. Astry s'en aperçut rapidement et les élèves de 3ème et 4ème année en firent les frais le vendredi matin. Le Maître des potions était d'une humeur massacrante et certains n'osaient même plus remuer leur potion de peur de faire trop de bruit. A la fin du cours ils disparurent aussi vite que s'ils avaient transplané espérant éviter d'autres punitions. Rogue réintégra ses appartements à la fin de la journée et s'installa confortablement derrière son bureau.

\- Moze, appela-t-il.

Le petit elfe apparut devant Rogue et attendit.

\- Ou est Astry ?

\- Dans sa chambre Maître Rogue.

\- Bien, apporte-moi une tasse de thé.

L'elfe disparut et réapparut avec la boisson chaude avant de repartir. Rogue profita du temps qu'il restait avant le repas pour penser à ce qu'il allait dire à sa fille. Après 1h passée à réfléchir et ne trouvant toujours pas de solution, il prit la décision de régler le problème le weekend. Ils passèrent à table dans la foulée. Astry grignota vaguement ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette tout en jouant avec ses petits pois, Rogue, à bout, s'énerva et l'envoya se coucher. Puis il partit s'occuper d'une retenue avec un pauvre poufsouffle qui avait fait l'erreur de renverser un bol d'essence de chêne sur sa table. Quand il revint vers 23h, Rogue décida de passer par la chambre d'Astry. Il entra doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et la trouva assise sur son lit, bougie allumée, casque sur les oreilles, en train de lire un livre. La fatigue n'aidant pas, il s'énerva à nouveau. Il s'approcha et elle décela enfin sa présence.

'

\- Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais encore debout, s'enflamma-t-il, alors que tu devrais dormir depuis 2h.

Astry se mit à pleurer. Elle était fatiguée à force de peu dormir et elle craquait. Elle qui n'avait quasiment jamais pleuré de sa vie, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait fait que ça ces dernières semaines. Elle estimait avoir versé plus de larmes depuis ce fameux dimanche ou l'homme était venu à la maison que depuis sa naissance. Tout n'était pas de sa faute bien sûr, mais c'était simplement trop pour elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de sortir les larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors toujours pas.

\- Je, je ne veux pas dormir, bredouilla Astry.

\- Comment ça tu ne VEUX pas dormir.

\- Je ne veux pas refaire le cauchemar.

Elle avait parlé si doucement que Rogue eut du mal à l'entendre. Evidemment, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et prit un instant de réflexion. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois. En même temps, si cette fichue gamine avait accepté de se confier il aurait peut-être pu régler le problème. Mais non, elle faisait de la résistance. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une fille comme elle. Bon, d'accord il n'était pas particulièrement doux ou gentil, mais tout de même !

\- Astry, tu dois me dire de quoi tu rêves. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Tu ne vas pas te priver de sommeil toutes les nuits. Ni toi ni moi n'allons tenir. Et je ne peux pas te donner de potion de sommeil sans rêve tous les soirs c'est dangereux pour ta santé. Donc il faut régler le problème du mauvais rêve. Je te laisse une dernière chance de me dire ce que c'est, si tu refuses je le découvrirai par mes propres moyens.

Astry ne répondit pas. Le regard dans le vide. Elle avait l'air complètement absente ce qui inquiéta Rogue. Elle était encore jeune et le manque de sommeil pouvait facilement impacter sa santé physique et mentale. Il tenta sa chance une dernière fois avant de céder à la tentation qui le taraudait depuis la veille.

\- Astry, tu me le dis ?

Elle répondu non de la tête et Rogue abandonna l'idée qu'elle lui parle. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

'

\- _Legilimens_.

 _Il était dans une voiture moldue, sur la banquette à l'arrière. Erwan conduisait et Astry était assise à l'avant. Musique à fond, fenêtres grandes ouvertes, ils chantaient à tue-tête. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, il faisait beau et chaud. D'un coup la scène se fit instable, comme une vieille télévision qui ne capte plus. L'image zappa et l'instant d'après une voiture était en flamme devant lui. Une femme hurlait à l'intérieur, le feu rongeant sa peau centimètres par centimètres sans que personne ne puisse l'aider, et Astry regardait la scène, sans vie, complètement choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et une expression d'incompréhension traversait son visage. Erwan était allongé un peu plus loin, inconscient, du sang coulait de sa jambe droite tordue selon un angle absolument improbable. Puis le cauchemar se transforma. A la place de la femme en feu se tenait maintenant Erwan, et Astry se mettait à hurler. Erwan hurlait aussi tandis que le feu progressait dans ses chaires. Puis Erwan laissa place à Axel, et enfin, Rogue en eut le souffle coupé, Axel laissa place à lui-même._

 _'_

Il chercha un instant dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ou un véritable souvenir et eu rapidement sa réponse. C'était donc la raison exacte du procès… Il n'avait pas eu connaissance des détails, Erwan avait refusé de lui en parler. Il ressortit de son esprit immédiatement. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait assisté à l'accident. Après avoir dû la calmer une nouvelle fois ils parlèrent longuement de l'accident. Il lui proposa ensuite d'effacer le souvenir brûlant, particulièrement traumatisant, de sa mémoire mais elle refusa. Elle lui demanda seulement d'effacer le cauchemar car elle ne voulait plus voir les images des gens qu'elle aimait mourir. La nuit suivante Astry refit le même cauchemar. Rogue l'effaça à nouveau de son esprit. Ce fut la dernière nuit où il dut se lever pour cela.

Après ça, Astry se plongea corps et âme dans la magie. Elle dévorait tous les livres à sa portée. Avant la fin de l'année scolaire elle avait terminé tous les manuels de 1ère année concernant les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, les potions et la métamorphose. Elle avait même entamé la 2ème année dans certaines matières. Elle n'avait toujours pas de baguette mais elle connaissait toute la théorie par cœur. Si cela continuait elle connaitrait plus de choses en entrant à Poudlard que certains élèves de troisième ou quatrième année. Rogue était satisfait qu'elle travaille autant mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu trop parfois, parfaitement conscient qu'elle essayait de noyer son chagrin et son ennui dans le travail. Lui préparait les examens de ses élèves.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Rogue avait fait faire un gâteau dans les cuisines. Astry en fut ravie mais l'instant de bonheur ne dura pas et la jeune fille replongea rapidement dans sa léthargie et se remit à lire des livres avec acharnement.

La fin de l'année finie par arriver, lentement. Après avoir passés leurs examens, les élèves avaient assisté au traditionnel banquet de fin d'année, puis ils avaient finis par rentrer chez eux par le train. Rogue était d'assez bonne humeur, une histoire de coupe apparemment mais Astry n'avait pas compris. Depuis que le château était vide, elle avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation miraculeuse, pour ne pas dire providentielle, de visiter le château à sa guise. Bon, Moze était un véritable pot de colle, mais au moins elle allait là où elle le voulait, ou presque. Rogue avait bien précisé, pas la forêt, pas le lac, ni deux ou trois autres endroits. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était tellement heureuse d'aller où elle voulait qu'elle avait dit oui. Le jour où les élèves étaient partis, Rogue avait aussi emmené Astry manger dans la grande salle. La jeune fille était resté bouche bée en entrant dans l'immense salle à manger. Le plafond reflétait le magnifique ciel azur de cette journée ensoleillée. Il y avait 4 très longues tables alignées et une autre grande table au fond de la salle sur une estrade. Ils s'étaient installés à l'une de 4 grandes tables, celle sur la gauche de la salle. D'autres hommes et femmes étaient venus manger aussi, mais personne n'avait osé venir les déranger. Ils devaient rester encore 2 jours à Poudlard. Après ce serait les grandes vacances. 2 mois de vacances. Astry pensait déjà à tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire quand elle irait voir Axel. Elle attendait le bon moment pour demander quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller le voir. Rogue était distant avec elle ses derniers temps, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et n'osait pas lui poser la question.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _'_

 _ **Début juillet.**_

Rogue et Astry étaient rentrés de Poudlard depuis une semaine et les vacances ne se passaient pas aussi bien que prévu, que ce soit pour Astry ou pour Rogue. De son côté, elle trouvait très difficile de continuer à jouer son rôle de petite fille sage qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en place à Poudlard. Elle n'avait plus envie d'obéir aveuglément et c'était difficile d'échapper à Rogue vu qu'il n'avait plus cours et qu'elle ne pouvait plus déambuler dans un immense château en étant sûre de ne pas le croiser. Elle passait le plus clair de ses journées à essayer de l'éviter pour ne pas que les choses empirent. Elle devenait un peu plus pénible à vivre chaque jour, et répondait de plus en plus ouvertement à Rogue.

Rogue lui essayait de ne pas craquer et de lui filer une bonne correction. En retour du comportement d'Astry il faisait pleuvoir une montagne de punitions et il n'y avait pas une seule journée sans qu'elle ne copie inlassablement des centaines de lignes ou autre joyeusetés. Ce qui ne l'encourageait pas du tout à mieux se comporter bien au contraire. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais elle continuait. En plus de tout cela, elle le harcelait tous les jours pour pouvoir voir Axel.

\- Père, quand est-ce que je pourrai aller chez Axel, demanda Asty pour la millième fois au moins depuis le retour au manoir. Vous aviez promis.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis, nuança Rogue, j'avais dit que ce serait une possibilité. Et tu ne le mérites absolument pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans le fait que je vois Axel ? C'est parce que je l'aime plus que vous ?

\- Astry !

Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire dans la minute qui suivit le cri.

\- Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison, un seul argument pour que je te laisse aller là-bas alors que tu es insupportable depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard.

\- Cela pourrait surement améliorer mon comportement à mon retour, assura la jeune fille.

\- Tu oses me faire du chantage, cracha Rogue.

\- Non, c'est une proposition honnête. Vous voulez quelque chose et moi aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire ce cadeau pour te faire obéir.

\- Vous pourrez toujours me punir autant que vous le souhaitez je ne céderai pas, répliqua vivement Astry.

\- Je ne connais une autre façon d'obtenir ton obéissance. Tu l'as déjà testée. S'il faut recommencer je le ferai.

'

Astry avait légèrement pâlit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle ne voulait réitérer l'expérience pour rien au monde. Une fois mais pas deux. En plus elle était certaine que Rogue avait été gentil ce jour là. Elle frissonna involontairement en repensant à ce fameux jour et essaya de reprendre un ton assuré.

\- Vous pouvez toujours, je ne plierai pas.

C'était faux bien entendu. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps si Rogue sévissait. Elle avait de la volonté, un mauvais caractère et un égo très développé mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps à son père pour avoir le dernier mot dans ce cas-là. Cependant, Rogue ne voulait pas en arriver là. Hors de question qu'il lui dise, il préférait qu'elle le craigne. Il n'hésiterait pas à la corriger en cas de grosse bêtise ou si elle dépassait vraiment les limites, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit une habitude. En revanche, cela l'arrangeait bien qu'elle croit le contraire. Il réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense avoir gagné la partie, que son chantage fonctionnait mais il était persuadé que la coupure ferait beaucoup de bien et pourrait apaiser la situation. C'était sa dernière carte à jouer avant de passer à l'autre méthode.

\- Donc si je te fais le plaisir de te laisser aller chez ton cousin tu te comportera comme je le souhaite ? Tu arrêteras de me provoquer comme une enfant de 5 ans et tu feras ce que je te dis ?

\- Bien sûr. Père.

Cet engagement était intenable et elle le savait. C'était un mensonge pur et simple. Rogue la sonda rapidement et le vit. La colère monta en lui, l'expression sur son visage le montrait très clairement. _Dernière fois, pensa-t-il._ Il prit la décision de transplaner immédiatement avec Astry avant de perdre son sang-froid et de passer directement à l'étape suivante. Arrivés devant la porte de l'ancienne maison de la jeune fille, Astry tendit la main vers la poignée pour entrer. Rogue arrêta son geste.

\- Tu sais Astry, je te conseil fortement de bien réfléchir pendant ce temps chez Axel. Tu me pousses à bout et je n'ai plus aucune patience pour toi. Si tu continues sur ta lancée ta vie va devenir un véritable enfer je te le promets et tu plieras.

Astry leva les yeux sur lui. Il paraissait si sérieux, si enragé aussi. En croisant son regard elle comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Il sonna, Axel vint ouvrir et Rogue poussa fortement sa fille à l'intérieur.

\- Je reviendrai la chercher dans une semaine.

Et il disparut sans plus d'explications alors qu'Axel les regardait en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

'

\- Bonjour.

\- Axel, s'écria Astry en se jetant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle avait immédiatement retrouvé le sourire en voyant le jeune homme. Il emmena Astry dans le salon où ils s'installèrent devant une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud pour elle et un café pour lui.

\- Tu as vu, je t'avais dit que je me débrouillerai pour qu'on se voit.

\- Euh oui… On peut savoir ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il ait l'air autant en colère

\- Rien, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas important. Parlons de choses plus sympas. C'est quoi le programme de notre petite semaine à deux ?

\- Astry…C'est important…

\- Mais non. Allez, tu veux que je te raconte ce que j'ai vu à Poudlard ?

\- Poudlard ? C'est cette « école de magie qui n'existe pas » ?

\- Ben, en fait ça existe tu sais. Je n'y croyais pas non plus quand papa nous a dit ça, mais j'ai vu des choses fabuleuses ! L'année prochaine je vais aller en cours là-bas et tout. J'ai vu un plafond magique, il est exactement comme le ciel. S'il fait beau le plafond est bleu, s'il pleut, le plafond est gris avec de la pluie aussi. Mais on n'est pas mouillé.

Astry s'épancha sur Poudlard et la magie pendant trois bons quarts d'heure sans qu'Axel puisse placer le moindre mot. Il la laissa faire, se disant que le reste attendrait bien quelques heures. Elle avait l'air fascinée par ce monde. Au moins une chose positive dans toute cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle eut épuisé toutes les nouvelles magiques, Axel lui proposa d'aller au cinéma et de manger un morceau au restaurant après la séance. Elle accepta avec joie et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Eh attends ! Tu vas ou ?

Mettre des vêtements normaux, répondit-elle en provoquant le rire du jeune homme.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Astry avait choisi un film avec un serial killer et beaucoup de faux sang. Axel doutait que ce soit un film adapté à une enfant de 11 ans mais encore une fois c'est elle qui avait eu le dernier mot. Ils avaient conclu un accord, elle choisissait le film, et il optait pour le restaurant. Ainsi il échapperait à un habituel fast-food… Après avoir laissé la moitié de ses lasagnes dans son assiette la jeune fille s'apprêtait à engloutit un gigantesque dessert à base de glace au chocolat et à la vanille, de sauce chocolat chaud et de chantilly.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus faim car tu t'étais gavée de pop-corn au cinéma…

\- Pas besoin d'avoir faim pour ça. C'est juste de la gourmandise.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à être malade cette nuit, je ne viendrai pas t'aider.

Elle lui tira la langue, une expression enfantine sur son visage. Cette image rappela le procès à Axel, le moment où ils avaient bu un café et la réaction de Rogue quand elle avait fait la même chose. A ce moment-là il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait peur de ce nouveau père.

\- A ?

\- Mmm, répondit la jeune fille la bouche pleine, de la chantilly sur le menton.

\- Comment ça se passe avec ton père ?

Elle avala la glace qu'elle avait dans la bouche, perdant son sourire aussi vite que si son père était apparu devant elle, d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Plus tard d'accord ?

\- Non pas plus tard. Tu vas me sortir cette excuse à chaque fois que je vais te poser la question. Alors maintenant d'accord. Raconte-moi comment ça se passe depuis que tu es arrivée chez lui. Il est gentil avec toi ?

\- Gentil ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot. C'est un psychopathe.

 _Ca y est, les films ont déteint sur elle…, pensa-t-il_

\- Un psychopathe ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ?

\- Non.

'

Elle lui raconta tout depuis le début en commençant par le voyage mortellement ennuyeux. Les centaines de règles qui régissaient sa vie avec Rogue. Axel était sceptique sur le nombre mais bon. Elle lui décrivit la maison aussi et toutes les lignes qu'elle avait dû écrire. Les vêtements horribles que Rogue l'obligeait à porter et tous les interdits dans la maison. Mais elle ne raconta pas les quelques gifles ni les conséquences de sa petite balade en roller.

\- En résumé, reprit Axel, il est sévère et exigent. Choses auxquelles tu n'es absolument pas habituée et tu as du mal à l'avaler… Avec papa tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voulais. Une vraie petite chouchoute. Cela te fera certainement du bien d'avoir quelques limites.

\- Pourquoi tu es contre moi !

\- Astry… soupira Axel. Je ne suis pas contre toi. Je t'explique juste que papa t'as toujours tout laissé passer et qu'il aurait dû dire non et te faire la morale certaines fois.

Astry croisa les bras et se recula au fond de sa chaise. Elle était parfaitement consciente d'aller trop loin parfois mais elle aurait bien aimé qu'Axel la soutienne un peu, même si elle était en tort. C'était son frère quand même, enfin son cousin en vrai mais peu importe. Il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu de solidarité avec elle !

\- Peut-être, articula-telle. Mais papa lui il ne m'aurait jamais frappé.

Axel s'étouffa en avalant une gorgée d'eau au moment où elle lâcha la phrase.

\- Il t'a frappé Astry ?

\- Oui.

\- Il t'a fait quoi ?

\- Il m'a giflée deux fois.

'

Axel respira, il s'attendait à bien pire. Vu l'impression qu'il avait de l'homme et le comportement de sa sœur il le trouvait très patient sur ce coup-là. Mais c'est vrai que son père n'aurait jamais levé la main sur la jeune fille.

\- Deux fois ? Je ne cautionne pas du tout mais je m'attendais à pire.

Déçue et bien décidée à ce qu'Axel s'énerve contre Rogue, Astry continua son récit en sortant le grand jeu, faisant en sorte de ne pas donner la raison des coups pour que Rogue apparaisse comme le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Il m'a aussi frappé avec sa ceinture.

Bingo, Axel était scandalisé. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se faire plaindre un peu et chouchouter pour le reste de la semaine. Peut-être même qu'Axel ne la laisserait pas repartir chez Rogue à la fin de la semaine. Ne restait plus qu'à minimiser ses fautes et à accentuer le côté horrible de Rogue. Elle commença donc à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était (presque) passé. Plus elle avançait dans son récit plus le jeune homme commençait à douter de sa version de l'histoire. Après plusieurs minutes d'un interrogatoire digne d'un grand inspecteur de police il finit par lui arracher les vers du nez. Astry finit par lui avouer le coup devant le magasin de baguette magique et l'histoire des brocolis en lui racontant exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à ces moments-là. Axel soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Astry, tu abuses vraiment. Je ne cautionne toujours pas le coup de la ceinture mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parles de cette façon ? Tu cherches les ennuis là.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, ça sort tout seul. Mais papa il n'aurait jamais fait ça lui.

\- Je pense que tu aurais pris une claque pour le coup de la fugue en roller.

\- C'était juste une balade pas une fugue.

\- C'est la même chose Astry.

'

Pour le reste, difficile de se faire une opinion. Jamais Astry n'aurait répondu comme ça à papa, alors difficile de dire quelle aurait été sa réaction. Il trouvait que Rogue était vraiment patient avec elle pour l'instant. Il avait une bonne idée du caractère de l'homme pour en avoir longuement parlé avec son père et il avait imaginé tellement pire.

\- Tu es encore contre moi, reprocha Astry.

\- Non, je ne suis pas contre toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne cautionnais absolument pas cette façon de faire. Je t'explique juste que tu ne peux pas toujours faire uniquement ce qu'il te plait. Tu as quand même tendance à être insolente. Tous les profs que tu as eus le disaient… Et avec Rogue tu exagères vraiment. Jamais tu n'étais allée aussi loin. Comment tu crois que ça va se finir si tu continues ? Tu vas encore plus provoquer sa colère. Et à un moment il en aura vraiment marre et s'énerva bien plus. Dans la vie il faut savoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin parfois. Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur à appliquer du jour au lendemain mais je doute que ton père soit aussi patient que papa… Alors fais un petit effort de comportement veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ton enterrement…

Astry était sidérée. Axel ne comprenait rien à rien. Ils payèrent l'addition et rentrèrent à la maison. Si tôt arrivée elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Cela faisait 2h qu'elle essayait de dormir. Mais sa conscience la torturait. Epée à la main elle avait engagé un combat contre Astry et avait décidé qu'elle ne laisserait pas dormir la jeune fille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réfléchit un peu. La nuit porta conseil et lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner le lendemain elle s'excusa auprès de son frère pour la fin de la soirée de la veille. Ce dernier était très étonné. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'excusait… Malgré ses méthodes inacceptables à ses yeux, peut-être que Rogue aurait quand même un bon impact sur elle. Il était temps de grandir.

La semaine passa très très vite. Ils passèrent tout leur temps ensemble. Astry raconta à Axel qu'il n'y avait pas que des trucs horribles chez Rogue. Elle lui conta tous les bons moments, la potion pour les cheveux, la visite du village magique, la belle chambre qu'elle avait eue. Deux jours avant la fin de ces vacances providentielles, ils allèrent ensemble rendre visite à Erwan en prison. Ce fut une épreuve pour elle, mais elle était très heureuse d'avoir pu le voir. Elle avait convenu avec Axel de ne lui raconter que les bonnes choses, sans évoquer la magie à cause des caméras moldues, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Le dernier jour de cette précieuse semaine elle avait rangé ses affaires en prenant soin de laisser ses affaires moldues sur place, pour éviter que Rogue ne trouve les jeans troués et ne les jette à la poubelle. Elle avait mis les photos souvenirs de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans son sac et avait remis sa jupe noire avec son chemisier vert. Axel s'était encore moqué d'elle, cela lui faisait tellement bizarre de la voir habillée comme ça. Mais ça lui allait bien.

Elle attendait dans le salon avec son frère. Vu qu'ils ne savaient pas à quelle heure Rogue reviendrait la chercher ils avaient convenu de passer une journée feignasse. « Tu crois qu'il m'en veut encore ? » avait demandé Astry. Axel l'avait rassuré sur le sujet et ils avaient entamé une partie endiablée de cartes.

Rogue sonna à la porte peu avant midi. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que 7 jours avant ce qui soulagea Astry. Axel l'invita à partager le repas qu'il avait préparé et il accepta. Ils racontèrent leur semaine à Rogue qui fut particulièrement sceptique sur l'utilité d'une activité appelée canyoning. Ils décidèrent cependant de passer sous silence la visite à la prison, Astry n'ayant pas demandé l'autorisation de Rogue pour ça et Axel doutant de son avis à ce propos. A la fin du repas, la fillette son père prirent la direction de l'impasse du tisseur


	10. Chapter 10

A la fin du repas, la fillette et son père prirent la direction de l'impasse du tisseur.

 **Chapitre 10.**

'

Une fois rentré à l'intérieur du manoir, Rogue suspendu sa cape dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon pour reprendre la lecture de sa revue sur les potions. Astry hésita et décida de la suivre après avoir posé son sac à dos dans l'entrée.

\- Père, appela-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondu Rogue sans lever les yeux de l'article qu'il lisait.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

Cette fois-ci Rogue arrêta de lire pour regarder sa fille. Elle lui fit de longues excuses pour son comportement et lui promit de faire des efforts. Elle estima par contre utile de préciser que ça serait difficile pour elle et que parfois il se pourrait qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Rogue vit que, contrairement à la semaine précédente, la jeune fille était sincère et il esquissa ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un vague sourire... La semaine de vacance avait porté ses fruits. Il lui proposa de passer l'après-midi ensemble et elle accepta.

La semaine passa sans accrocs particuliers. Un matin où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant un hibou grand-duc se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tapa au carreau avec son bec. Moze alla ouvrir et le hibou s'engouffra dans le salon pour aller se poser près de Rogue. Il allait refermer quand une chouette profita de l'ouverture pour se glisser à son tour dans le manoir. Celle-ci se posa devant Astry. Elle imita son père et décrocha l'enveloppe attachée à la pâte du volatil. Elle allait tendre le courrier à son père quand elle remarqua qu'il lui était adressé. Mrs Rogue, Impasse du Tisseur, Carbonnes-les-mines. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Elle leva les yeux vers son père qui était déjà occupé à lire le courrier du hibou grand-duc et décida de lire le sien. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin.

'

* * *

 _'_

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mrs Rogue,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mrs Rogue, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Elle regarda dans l'enveloppe à la recherche de la fameuse liste jointe et trouva un deuxième morceau de parchemin.

* * *

COLLÈGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

 **Uniforme**

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

'

 **Livres et manuels**

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G. Changé

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.

'

 **Fournitures**

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

* * *

 _'_

 _Un balai se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait besoin de balais dans une école…. Est-ce que les élèves devaient faire le ménage du château !_

Elle tendit la lettre à son père qui avait fini de lire la sienne.

\- Ah, la lettre de Poudlard, dit-il. Il était temps. Nous irons acheter tout ça dans la semaine.

\- Je vais enfin avoir une baguette magique ?

\- Oui

Astry rayonnait. Une baguette magique. Son rêve le plus cher depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence de Poudlard et de la magie. Elle s'imaginait déjà lancer des centaines de sortilèges, terrasser ses ennemis d'un coup bien placé et…

\- Nous sommes invités à diner ce soir.

\- Ah ? Chez qui ?

\- Chez Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Ce sont les parents de mon filleul. Tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer. Il s'appelle Drago. Vous avez le même âge, vous serez dans la même classe à Poudlard.

Astry était partagée entre la joie de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un de son âge et la peur de passer pour une idiote puisque ce Drago avait dû passer toute sa vie en connaissant la magie. Elle ignorait tellement de choses et elle n'aimait pas être prise en défaut. Et puis elle espérait que son père ne préférait pas son filleul à elle. Rogue passa la matinée dans son laboratoire. Vers 15h il demanda à sa fille de se préparer. Il choisit une robe dans son armoire, une magnifique robe noire avec des coutures vertes, et lui demanda de la porter pour le diner. Puis il insista lourdement avec elle sur le comportement qu'elle devait avoir pendant la soirée. Il serait intransigeant. Hors de question de laisser à Lucius la moindre chance de faire une réflexion.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Rogue sonna à la porte noire de l'immense manoir. Astry en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Contrairement à la maison Rogue, la propriété était immense ! Un gigantesque manoir trônait au centre d'un grand domaine. Le jardin était très bien entretenu, les haies étaient parfaitement taillées les jardins symétriques. Une fontaine ornait le domaine et des paons se baladaient dans le jardin. Tout transpirait la richesse et le luxe.

\- Mr Rogue, salua un elfe de maison. Miss Rogue. Les maîtres sont au salon.

Rogue et Astry emboitèrent le pas de l'elfe. Le sol était en marbre et les meubles avaient été construits dans les bois les plus nobles. Tout était somptueux et luxueux. Astry n'aima pas du tout. Autant elle trouvait la maison de son père beaucoup trop sombre, autant il n'y avait aucun étalage de richesse. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise ici. Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée du salon par 3 personnes.

\- Bonsoir Severus, salua un grand homme avec de longs cheveux blonds.

\- Lucius, répondit Rogue, Narcissa.

Lucius Malefoy portait un élégant costume sombre et ses yeux gris fixaient Rogue. Sa femme, Narcissa portait une magnifique robe verte émeraude et elle se tenait un peu en retrait de son mari. A leur coté se tenait un garçon lui aussi habillé d'un costume sombre. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur le côté de sa tête ce qui lui donnait l'air du parfait petit garçon à ses parents. Les Malefoy étaient aussi blonds que les Rogue avaient les cheveux noirs. Le contraste était saisissant.

\- Je te présente ma fille, Astry.

Rogue poussa légèrement sa fille dans le dos pour qu'elle avance un peu.

\- Bonsoir monsieur. Bonsoir madame.

Elle n'était pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout à l'aise. L'homme en face d'elle dégageait une impression de puissance et sa femme avait le regard tellement hautaine. Elle aurait aimé partir tout de suite. Mais Rogue ne lui pardonnerait aucun écart ce soir, alors elle prit sur soi.

\- Bonsoir jeune fille, répondit Lucius. Je te présente mon fils, Drago. Vous avez le même âge, faites connaissance.

Drago s'avança pour saluer Rogue et entraina Astry dans le salon. Les trois adultes les suivirent.

'

\- Dobby, cria Lucius. Apporte-nous les boissons.

Le petit elfe se dépêcha d'obéir et les adultes sirotèrent un whisky pur-feu tandis qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille était déposé devant les deux enfants un peu plus loin.

\- Alors, commença Drago tandis que ses parents lançaient la discussion avec Rogue, tu vas à Poudlard à la rentrée ?

\- Oui, comme toi non ?

\- Oui, mon père voulait que j'aille à Durmstrang mais ma mère l'a convaincu de me laisser aller à Poudlard.

\- Ah, répondit Astry, et pourquoi il ne voulait pas que tu ailles à Poudlard ?

Ca commençait bien. 3 minutes à peine et déjà elle ne comprenait pas de quoi le blondinet parlait.

\- Parce que mon père trouve que le directeur est un vieux sénile. Tu te rends compte qu'il y a des sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard !

\- C'est pas faux…

'

Qu'est-ce que sa façon de parler était énervante. Une voix trainante et arrogante. Elle chercha son père du regard et le trouva en pleine conversation. Le débat paraissait animé. Rogue et Lucius parlait tandis que Narcissa faisait plus office de décoration qu'autre chose.

\- Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

\- Ein ? Euh, je ne sais pas encore. Père dit que je verrai le jour de la rentrée.

\- Parrain a dit ça ? Etonnant. Moi je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard. C'est la meilleure maison tu sais ? A Poufsouffle il n'y a que des cancres, à Serdaigle il y a tous les Mr et Mrs Je-Sais-Tout, et les gens de Gryffondor ne sont que des crétins sans cervelle qui adorent se montrer. Tu sais que parrain est le directeur de Serpentard ?

\- Oui, mentit Astry de façon éhontée, évidemment.

Ainsi son père était directeur d'une des 4 maisons…. Qu'allait-il dire si elle n'allait pas dans sa maison.

\- Drago, appela Narcissa Malefoy. Nous passons à table.

\- Nous arrivons mère.

 _Ouf, se dit Astry. Sauvée pour le moment._

 _'_

Elle suivit Drago jusqu'à la table de réception. Elle était immense et en marbre noir. Rogue traina un peu en arrière et rejoignit Astry pour les derniers mètres tandis que Drago accélérait pour rejoindre fièrement son père. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue.

\- Tout va bien Astry, demanda doucement Rogue.

\- Oui oui…. Mais je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qu'il raconte.

\- Je t'expliquerai en rentrant.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Dobby servit les plats. Astry regarda son assiette. Il y avait 3 couverts de chaque côté de son assiette et d'autres au-dessus. Sans compter les différents verres… Ils étaient fous ici. Elle jeta discrètement un regard interrogatif à Rogue qui lui souffla de faire comme lui. Ils commencèrent à manger en échangeant des banalités. Lucius se vantait de ses relations au ministère tout en critiquant les décisions prises par des sorciers peu fréquentables d'après son avis. Il aimerait bien que Rogue lui mange dans la main comme les moutons qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser.

Astry elle s'ennuyait comme jamais. Lucius lui paraissait tellement superficiel. Tout chez lui était fait pour impressionner les autres. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas elle était certaine qu'il les écrasait. Le dessert fut servi et il s'intéressa à elle.

\- Alors Astry, tu as pu faire connaissance avec mon fils ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlez, demanda-t-il à Drago.

\- Nous avons discuté de la supériorité de Serpentard et du problème de la présence des sangs de bourbe à l'école.

\- Ah ces sangs de bourbe. Dumbledore est un incompétent fini. Ne pourrais-tu pas faire quelque chose Severus. Ce vieux fou a confiance en toi. Ce que devient cette école est inadmissible.

Rogue le regarda quelques secondes. Astry leva les yeux sur lui, son expression était indéchiffrable.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il me fait confiance, Lucius, que je dirai rien à Dumbledore à ce sujet. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre ma place là-bas vois-tu.

\- Oui, répondit Lucius d'un ton sarcastique, tu gardes ta place bien au chaud en attendant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

'

Narcissa pâlit en entendant les propos de son mari. Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent et ses doigts se crispèrent.

\- Astry, dit-il, tu peux sortir de table.

La jeune fille comprit rapidement qu'on lui demandait de partir et elle en fut ravie. Drago lui emboita le pas et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

\- Bon, pérora Drago, il me semble que le diner est terminé.

\- Ouai…

Drago jeta un regard vers la table à manger dans la pièce d'à côté et un sourire narquois passa sur ses lèvres.

\- T'es toujours aussi invisible ? Jamais tu ne dis quelque chose d'intéressant ? C'est agaçant les filles comme toi.

\- Parce que toi tu l'as ouverte ta bouche pendant le repas peut-être ?

\- Le repas c'est différent, marmonna Drago. Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

 _Une partie d'échecs…. Allez, c'est partit pour se ridiculiser…_

 _'_

Astry y mit tout son courage. Mais Drago gagna largement. Il commença par prendre la plupart de ses pièces avant de l'acculer dans un coin du plateau. Il jubilait. A la fin de la partie Astry n'avait quasiment plus aucunes pièces.

\- T'es vraiment nulle, ricana Drago.

L'envie de coller un bon coup de poing sur le visage de Mr Parfait traversa furtivement l'esprit de la jeune fille. Mais c'était signer son arrêt de mort avec Rogue.

\- On m'a toujours dit de laisser gagner les filles et les handicapés mentaux à ce genre de petit jeu, railla-t-elle. Je te laisse deviner à quelle catégorie tu appartiens.

Et elle se leva en s'efforçant de ne pas envoyer voler le plateau de jeu à travers le visage du blondinet qui paraissait très offensé. Il se leva à son tour mais Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce pour informer Astry qu'il était temps de partir. Les deux enfants se tournèrent aussitôt vers le Maître des potions en affichant deux visages d'anges. Tout le monde se salua et Rogue ramena Astry.


	11. Chapter 11

Et elle se leva en s'efforçant de ne pas envoyer voler le plateau de jeu à travers le visage du blondinet qui paraissait très offensé. Il se leva à son tour mais Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce pour informer Astry qu'il était temps de partir. Les deux enfants se tournèrent aussitôt vers le Maître des potions en affichant deux visages d'anges. Tout le monde se salua et Rogue ramena Astry.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11.**

'

\- Père ?

Ils étaient dans le salon, Rogue assit sur son fauteuil préféré près de l'âtre qui était vide en ce mois de juillet et Astry avait préféré rester debout.

\- C'est quoi des sangs de bourbe ?

Rogue parut légèrement mal à l'aise devant la question ce qui augmenta automatiquement la curiosité d'Astry à ce sujet.

\- Ce sont des sorciers d'origine moldu. Des sorciers qui n'ont pas d'autres sorciers dans leurs ancêtres.

\- Et quel est le problème avec eux ?

\- Le problème ?

\- J'ai bien vu que la famille de Drago les déteste… Je ne suis pas stupide.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, soupira Rogue.

Astry resta devant lui, les bras croisés, à attendre qu'il commence. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et c'était loin d'être la seule question qu'elle avait à poser. Voyant qu'elle ne partait pas Rogue se décida à lui expliquer. Valait mieux lui qu'un autre à Poudlard.

'

\- Ecoute, dans le monde des sorciers il existe différents… statuts de sang. Ce statut est donné en fonction de la naissance du sorcier. S'il vient d'une famille uniquement composé de sorcier, c'est le cas de Drago et de sa famille, on dit que c'est un sorcier au sang pur. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, seulement une trentaine de famille. Si le sorcier est né d'un parent sorcier et d'un parent moldu il est dit sang-mêlé. Et si enfin le sorcier est né de deux parents moldus alors on parle de né-moldu, ou de sang-de-bourbe pour certains. C'est une insulte. Les gens qui nomment les sorciers nés-moldus de sang-de-bourbe les rejettent car ils estiment que les nés-moldus volent la magie des vrais sorciers.

L'expression qu'affichait Astry faisait largement comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas cette façon de penser. Rogue était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Drago va donc encore moins m'apprécier. Tant mieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viens du monde des moldus. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne l'aime pas de toutes façons.

Rogue tiqua. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue de dégout aux mots d'Astry.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi, gronda-t-il. Un moldu ? Tu n'es pas née de parents moldus. Tu es de sang-mêlé.

Il avait l'air fâché… Sa réflexion permit à Astry d'en savoir plus sur l'opinion de son père au sujet des nés-moldus. Elle préféra passer à un autre sujet. Inutile d'entrer en conflit pour ça, il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait elle n'était pas obligée d'avoir le même avis. Elle enchaîna sur une autre question.

'

\- Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est qui ?

Rogue pâlit nettement.

\- Personne. Va te coucher il est tard.

\- Mais

\- Maintenant Astry, exigea Rogue.

Elle tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'elle aurait sa réponse. Peut-être quand elle serait à Poudlard …. En tout cas ça ne serait pas Rogue qui lui dirait. Elle se déshabilla en laissa trainer la robe par terre et enfilant un pyjama bien douillet avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures. Quelle longue soirée. Elle espérait bien de plus jamais remettre les pieds là-bas.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Le lendemain matin, l'antique horloge au-dessus de la cheminée réveilla Astry au beau milieu d'un rêve absolument génial. Passablement énervée d'être dérangée au beau milieu de son utopie où elle terrorisait Drago avec son dragon de compagnie, elle jeta son oreiller à travers la pièce en visant péniblement l'exécrable sonneuse. En réaction l'horloge augmenta largement le volume sonore. A croire qu'elle était vivante. Elle se leva en la maudissant et se prépara lentement en savourant encore l'expression sur le visage du Drago de son rêve, ce qui lui redonna le sourire.

\- De bonne humeur au réveil, s'étonna Rogue en la voyant descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la table à manger. Voilà qui est aussi rare qu'une éclipse solaire…

\- Bonjour père, répondit Astry en rougissant.

Ils s'installèrent et elle commença en se faire une tartine de confiture.

\- Qu'est ce qui te met de met de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh rien de particulier, j'ai passé une bonne nuit tout simplement.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui on ira acheter tes fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de traverse avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

Astry releva vivement la tête de son bol de lait. Elle faillit en renverser la moitié à côté.

\- Je vais enfin avoir une baguette magique ?

\- Oui, ça fait partie de la liste des affaires scolaires de Poudlard.

\- Génial, s'exclama-t-elle. Je pourrai faire de la magie ?

\- Tu veux dire ici ?

\- Oui, avant d'aller à Poudlard.

\- Je ne pense pas.

'

Elle fit la moue et retourna à son repas. Elle avait espéré quelques jours supplémentaires avant de faire les achats afin de convaincre Rogue de lui acheter un animal de compagnie. La lettre de l'école disait qu'elle pouvait en avoir un et elle était persuadé que son père dirait non. Elle improviserait sur place. Ou elle pourrait peut-être lui faire les yeux doux. Ou alors…

\- Qu'as-tu pensé de Drago, demanda Rogue en la sortant de sa machination.

\- Hein, répondit-elle complétement perdue.

\- On ne dit pas « hein » comme ça, lui reprocha-t-il, c'est très malpoli. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais pensé de Drago. Tu t'es bien entendue avec lui ?

\- Pardon père.

\- Alors ?

\- Ca dépend, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ca dépend de quoi ?

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue.

\- Vous voulez la vérité ou un mensonge ?

Rogue parut déconcerté quelques instants.

\- Jamais de mensonges Astry, interdit-il. J'en déduis que tu n'apprécies pas Drago.

\- Non.

'

Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi. Des querelles de gamins. Ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner tranquillement et se préparèrent à aller acheter les fournitures. Rogue récupéra sa cape et une bourse et ils partirent.

\- Bien, dit-il en sortant de la cheminée du chaudron baveur, allons-y.

\- Père, est-ce qu'on peut commencer par la baguette ? S'il vous plait.

Rogue accepta et ils allèrent directement chez Ollivander. La boutique paraissait vide. Astry regarda un peu partout en s'approchant du comptoir. Des étagères partout, une odeur de renfermé, et des milliers de boites. Elle était déçue. Des baguettes magiques dans cette boutique miteuse. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Rogue qui était resté en retrait. Il n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le comptoir et poussa un cri perçant en faisant un bond de 3m en arrière. Un vieil homme était apparu juste devant elle. Rogue se retint de rire de justesse. Il avait une réputation à défendre après tout. Surtout en public.

\- Bb bo bonjour Monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Bonjour jeune fille. Vous êtes venue chercher une baguette pour votre rentrée à Poudlard ?

\- Euh oui, comment le savez-vous ?

 _Encore un qui lit dans les pensées, pensa-t-elle. Mais ils savent tous le faire ou quoi ?_

\- Evident jeune fille, évident.

\- Si vous le dites…

\- Bien, annonça-t-il, commençons.

'

Il sortit un mètre à mesurer. Autant Astry comprenait que la femme qui vendait les vêtements en avait besoin, autant elle ne voyait pas tellement l'utilité du mètre dans cette boutique. Elle se laissa faire en espérant que celui-ci serait moins chatouilleur que celui des vêtements. Tout se passa pour le mieux et six mesures plus tard le mètre s'enroula sur lui-même et retomba par terre. Ollivander récupéra une boite verte foncée sur un rayonnage et tendit la baguette à Astry en lui précisant qu'elle contenait un crin de licorne et qu'elle avait été taillée dans un sorbier. Astry la prit dans ses mains. Il ne se passa rien puis la baguette se fendit à son extrémité. Astry posa immédiatement la baguette sur le comptoir en se confondant en excuses.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée monsieur, vraiment désolée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça peut arriver.

Il récupéra une boite couleur d'ivoire sur un rayon à l'opposé du premier. La boite était très belle, très claire. Astry s'attendait à voir une baguette blanche mais celle qu'Ollivander sortit était d'un noir profond.

\- 28.3 cm, assez souple en bois de cerisier. Il y a un crin de sombral à l'intérieur. Essayez là.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Je ne voudrais pas casser une deuxième baguette.

Pour toute réponse il lui mit la baguette dans les mains. Elle était assez irrégulière et légèrement tordue. Très belle et très agréable à tenir. Astry aima tout de suite cette baguette. Mais il ne se passa rien. A la fois dépitée de pas prendre celle-là et heureuse de ne pas l'avoir cassée elle leva les yeux sur le vieux monsieur. Il était déjà afféré à trouver une autre boite. Il posa cette 3eme boite sur le comptoir et entreprit de ranger celle qu'Astry venait de reposer. Il approcha la main pour la saisir mais la baguette se retrouva couverte d'une sorte de bouclier électrique. Le vieille homme retira sa main, très étonné du phénomène et la rapprocha de nouveau en pensant à une simple coïncidence. L'étrange bulle électrique s'éleva de nouveau. Rogue trouva la manifestation très intéressante. Il approcha également la main et la même chose se produisit.

'

Ollivander demanda alors à Astry de toucher la baguette. La jeune fille n'était pas du tout rassurée, elle ne voulait se faire électrocuter par une baguette qui avait l'air défectueuse…. Rogue la poussa un peu et elle approcha sa main. Aucunes étincelles électriques… Elle attrapa la baguette.

\- C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, dit le vieil homme. Essayons une 3ème pour voir.

\- Celle-là ne suffit pas, demanda Astry. Je l'aime bien cette baguette, elle me plait.

\- Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Il sortit la troisième baguette de sa boite et la tendit à Astry qui hésitait plus que jamais à la prendre. Et si je la casse aussi s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- Et bien vous la casserez.

Résignée elle saisit la baguette. Il ne se passa rien puis la baguette s'enflamma. Astry cria et laissa tomber l'objet par terre.

\- Bien, je crois que le message est clair.

'

Il fit disparaître les morceaux de baguettes cassées avec sa propre baguette et Rogue paya. Astry, elle, avait récupérer sa nouvelle acquisition et la regardait avec admiration. Impossible d'en détourner le regard.

\- Astry, dit Rogue en élevant le ton, ça fait deux fois que je te demande de ranger cette baguette.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et la rangea dans sa boite. Ils firent les autres achats rapidement. Un chaudron, des ingrédients, les livres. En passant devant le magasin de plumes et de parchemins Astry aperçut un groupe d'enfants le nez collé à une vitrine. Elle s'approcha et distingua des balais. Des balais étranges. Leur manche était tout sauf droit et puis elle n'avait jamais vu personne s'extasier devant un balai… Elle s'approcha et lut l'écriteau : Nimbus 2000, plus rapide plus léger. Idéal pour le quidditch et les transports individuels.

\- C'est quoi le quidditch ?

Rogue s'était approché de la vitrine, faisant fuir tous les élèves.

\- Un sport de sorciers. Viens, finissons les achats.

\- Un sport qui se joue avec des balais ?

Elle était dubitative. Un mini-film mettant en scènes une équipe de sorcier pratiquant un sport ressemblant à du curling se déroulait dans sa tête… C'était très drôle mais peu enthousiasmant.

\- Non, rectifia Rogue, un sport qui se joue sur des balais.

Ein ? Encore plus bizarre. Cette fois-ci les sorciers courraient sur un terrain, un balai entre leurs jambes. Encore moins intéressant. Les sorciers étaient fous…

\- Sur les balais ? Quel intérêt à courir avec un balai ? Ça doit les gêner….

\- Comment ça courir… Ils ne courent pas, ils volent sur les balais.

Astry s'arrêta net en pleine rue. Rogue se moquait de lui. On se serait cru en plein conte de fée pour enfants où une méchante sorcière au nez crochu s'envolait en pleine nuit sur son balai….

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible.

\- Ben, de voler. Et puis un balai volant c'est si…. Cliché.

\- Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai. Presque tout est possible avec la magie, presque.

Le cerveau d'Astry carburait à 300 km/h. Voler sur un balai… Non, voler tout court. Ça devait être formidable ! Elle leva les yeux vers son père en essayant de faire la malheureuse.

\- Père, est-ce que je peux en avoir un ?

\- Non.

\- Oh, s'il vous plait.

\- J'ai dit non. Inutile de discuter. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'en avoir un. Terminons les achats et rentrons.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Oh, s'il vous plait.

\- J'ai dit non. Inutile de discuter. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'en avoir un. Terminons les achats et rentrons.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12.**

'

Astry attendait dans le salon. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle harcelait Rogue pour essayer sa baguette. Il avait fini par lui promettre de faire ça samedi. Et samedi c'était aujourd'hui. Il avait quitté le manoir dans la matinée et pour être sûr de ne pas louper son retour elle squattait son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée. Il partait souvent ces derniers temps, mais jamais plus d'une journée.

Il finit par franchir la porte en milieu d'après-midi. Il posa sa cape sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et appela Moze pour avoir quelque chose à boire. Astry ne le quittait pas, suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec des yeux insistants. Elle envoyait des messages subliminaux par la pensée. Elle se concentrait.

 _Je suis un sith, pensait-elle, je suis Dark Vador. Vous allez m'apprendre à faire de la magie. Je suis un sith, nous allons faire de la magie cette après-midi._

Aucun résultat…

 _Très bien, essayons autre chose. Je suis Maître Yoda, de la magie aujourd'hui faire nous allons…_

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en la regardant avec exaspération. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Cesse ton petit jeu maintenant et va chercher ton livre de sortilège.

\- Ouai, jubila Astry. Ça a marché.

\- Non ça n'a pas marché. J'en ai juste marre que tu me fixes comme ça. Et puis c'est qui Dark machin là.

Astry rigola.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas star wars ? Je vous montrerai, c'est très important de connaitre ça.

Et elle fila tandis que Rogue recrachait son café sur la table. Sa fille voulait lui apprendre des trucs de moldu. Et puis quoi encore. Il récupéra la baguette de la jeune fille qu'il gardait dans sa chambre et redescendit, le plus lentement possible, histoire d'asticoter l'ouragan qui patientait dans le salon. Rogue choisit le premier sortilège du livre et demanda à Astry ce qu'elle savait sur le sort. Avant de passer à la pratique il voulait s'assurer qu'elle connaissait la théorie. Il avait choisi le sort le plus facile à jeter. Il prit la boite contenant la baguette et la donna à Astry qui se jeta dessus pour en sortir l'objet convoité.

'

\- Très bien, dit Rogue. Pour lancer le sort, il faut effectuer un geste et prononcer une formule. Tout est indiqué dans ton livre. Essaye ce premier sort.

Astry sourit et prononça la formule à peine Rogue eut-il terminé sa phrase.

\- _Lumos._

Rien ne se produisit et le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça instantanément.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas concentrée sur ce que tu fais. Tu es complètement ailleurs là. Tellement pressée de commencer que tu fais ça sans faire d'efforts.

Elle fit la moue, déçue que tout n'aille pas comme elle le voulait.

\- Ferme les yeux, continua Rogue. Pense à ce que tu vas faire. Surtout au début. Une fois que tu maîtriseras un sortilège tu le feras sans y penser. Mais au début il faut se concentrer.

Elle ferma les yeux, sceptique. Mais cela ne lui coutait rien d'essayer. Elle inspira profondément en voyant mentalement de la lumière jaillir de sa baguette.

\- _Lumos._

Elle ouvrit à moitié son œil droit pour vérifier le résultat et exulta en voyant une boule de lumière au bout de sa baguette.

\- J'ai réussi !

\- C'est bien, soupira-t-il. En revanche j'espère que tu ne crieras pas comme ça à Poudlard à chaque fois que tu réussiras quelque chose.

\- C'est pas faux.

Rogue alluma également sa baguette et la laissa briller un instant.

\- _Nox, dit-il._

Et la baguette s'éteignit. Astry l'imita. Elle recommença 5 fois. Puis, lassée, elle demanda à essayer autre chose. Rogue était dépité par son incapacité à rester concentrée longtemps sur quelque chose. Il feuilleta le livre et choisit le sortilège de réparation. Il cassa sa tasse et la répara d'un coup de baguette pour lui montrer le geste. Astry se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait et lança le sort. La tasse fut réparée au premier essai. Père et fille travaillèrent sur un dernier sort puis Rogue décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Ils recommenceraient un autre jour. Astry remit la baguette dans la boite, chose miraculeuse sans râler, et Rogue alla la ranger dans sa chambre.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Rogue n'avait pas le temps de laisser Astry faire de la magie tous les jours. Mais quand il le pouvait il lui donnait sa baguette et elle s'entraînait. Soit il restait avec elle soit il travaillait en la surveillant du coin des yeux. Parfois elle faisait des potions avec lui. Les efforts de comportement qu'elle fournissait rendaient Rogue plus agréable et l'ambiance s'était détendue.

\- Un matin à la fin de la première semaine d'août Rogue vint trouver Astry dans sa chambre.

\- Je dois m'absenter quelques jours, commença-t-il.

\- Plusieurs jours ? s'étonna Astry

Il n'était jamais partit plusieurs jours. Astry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire qui prendrait plusieurs jours. Puis elle se demanda comment elle allait se débrouiller…. Moze pourrait faire à manger. Finalement c'était une bonne nouvelle ça. Elle pourrait dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait le matin et manger ce qu'elle voulait, faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était la fête !

\- Oui. Tu ne peux pas rester seule ici tout ce temps.

Astry redescendit de son petit nuage immédiatement…. Elle qui pensait être tranquille….

\- Mmmm, et où je vais aller si je ne peux pas rester toute seule ici ? Avec vous ?

\- Non tu ne peux pas venir.

Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

\- Tu vas aller chez Lucius et Narcissa.

Bingo, elle n'aimait pas du tout.

\- Je suis obligée, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Oui, profites-en pour faire mieux connaissance avec Drago.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois, reprocha Rogue. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Si tu n'as pas envie de lui parler et bien soit. Du moment que tu restes polie avec Lucius et Narcissa. Je t'y emmènerai à 14h. Prépare des affaires pour 4 jours.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Rogue était partit après les salutations d'usage et Astry se retrouvait seule avec Drago.

\- Alors, commença-t-il d'une voix trainante. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Astry le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ca dépend, répondit-elle, si tu comptes encore te moquer de moi comme l'autre fois je préfère qu'on passe ces 4 jours loin de l'autre. Je préfère être seule qu'avec un crétin.

Drago sourit.

\- L'attaque directe, commenta-il, j'aime beaucoup.

Elle ne répondit rien. L'image de son rêve combinant un dragon et Malefoy apeuré ressurgit un court instant. Elle la savoura aussi longtemps qu'elle le put.

\- Ecoutes, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été sympa l'autre fois. Mais en fait je t'aime bien.

\- Tu m'aimes bien, s'étouffa Astry. Et que me vaut cet honneur Mr je-suis-meilleur-que-toi ?

\- Tu as de la répartie. Et tu ne t'écrases pas. Je te propose qu'on recommence à zéro. On efface la soirée du dîner. Marché conclu ?

Astry réfléchit. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Au pire elle l'enverrait promener et elle passerait les jours restant dans son coin.

\- Marché conclu !

'

Drago lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Il lui montra tout le manoir et termina par sa chambre. Elle était très claire et la couleur dominante était le vert. Du vert sombre, du vert émeraude, du vert bouteille, du vert de partout en somme. Et de l'argenté. Tous les meubles étaient en bois massif. Astry s'arrêta devant une étagère remplie d'objets magiques en tout genre. Drago les lui présenta tous un part un, l'orgueil vibrant dans sa voix. Il semblait fier d'être un malefoy et de posséder tout ce qui allait avec.

 _Aïe Aïe Aïe les garçons, soupira mentalement Astry._

Astry tourna la tête pour regarder les photos sur le bureau de Drago quand elle vit un objet qui la fascina immédiatement. C'était long, fuselé, et une touffe de brindilles finement serrées ornait le bout du manche.

\- Tu as un balai, cria-t-elle !

\- Bien sûr. Tu n'en as pas toi ?

\- Non… Père ne veut pas. Tu sais voler avec ?

\- Ça me parait évident…

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'agaçait à parler de cette façon. Si sûr de lui, si arrogant. Elle décida de mettre son irritation de côté et continua.

\- Tu as le droit de voler ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Et les moldus ?

\- Il y a un sortilège sur le manoir. Ils ne peuvent rien voir. Tu veux qu'on aille voler dehors ? On pourrait jouer au quidditch. Tu sais jouer non ?

\- Bien sûr.

'

Gros mensonge ça. Non seulement elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai mais en plus elle ne connaissait rien au quidditch mis à part que c'était un sport de sorcier. Elle suivit Drago qui avait saisi le balai et une espèce de grosse balle rouge. Ils se dirigeaient vers le jardin et elle se demandait comment elle allait se sortir de là. Il s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir pour récupérer un deuxième balai dans un placard et lui tendit.

\- Bon, dit-il en enfourchant son balai depuis la terrasse. Je te propose qu'on se fasse quelques passes. Si on veut plus tard on pourra toujours lâcher un vif d'or.

\- Pas de problèmes.

Elle enfourcha maladroitement le balai et resta là en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

\- T'attends quoi ? Tu crois que le balai va décoller tout seul ?

Astry rougit et essaya de tirer sur le manche. Après tout, cet engin volait et sur un avion il fallait tirer sur le levier. Elle avait vu assez de films pour le savoir. Malefoy atterrit élégamment à côté d'elle.

\- Attends, railla-t-il, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais utilisé de balai.

Elle jeta le balai par terre et partit.

\- Astry, attends !

Drago courut sur quelques mètres et la rattrapa.

\- C'est bon reviens. Je vais t'apprendre.

Astry ne résista pas à l'envie de voler pour la première fois.

\- Ça serait pas mal que tu sois un peu moins susceptible quand même.

\- Peut-être.

'

Ils passèrent l'après-midi sur les balais. Astry avait beaucoup de mal et ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. La sensation était très agréable et elle adorait, mais elle trouvait difficile de tenir sur le balai sans glisser. En fin de journée elle avait réussi à enfourcher le balai et à s'élever sans vaciller. Ce qui était déjà pas trop mal. Ils recommencèrent le lendemain et Astry était un peu plus à l'aise, mais sans être très douée. Le troisième jour elle refusa de continuer. Elle voulait faire autre chose. Narcissa les emmena sur le chemin de Traverse et Astry put enfin observer tout ce qu'elle voulait observer.

\- Je vous laisse ici les enfants, j'ai une course à faire. On se retrouve dans une heure chez Florian d'accord ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mère, répondit le blondinet.

Drago et Astry firent le tour complet de la petite rue. Elle était bondée ce jour-là. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin de farces et attrapes pour acheter des pétards mouillés et autre attrapes nigauds. A la fin de l'heure accordée par Narcissa, ils prirent la direction du glacier. Elle les attendait déjà, assise sur la petite terrasse. Impossible de manquer les grands signes qu'elle leur adressait. Ils prirent place et commandèrent une énorme crème glacée pour terminer la journée.

 _C'est fou ce que cette rue est intéressante quand on peut se balader librement, pensa Astry._

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Drago et Astry riaient dans le jardin. Les balais étaient posés dans l'herbe à côté d'eux et ils mangeaient des tartines au chocolat. En 4 jours les deux enfants s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs et ils avaient appris à s'apprécier. Drago avait fini par laisser tomber un peu son masque d'arrogance et Astry avait découvert un autre garçon, beaucoup plus gentil qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures et n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Ils étaient devenus bons amis et avaient hâte de se retrouver à Poudlard.

Rogue les observait depuis la véranda.

\- Astry, appela Narcissa.

\- Oui madame ?

\- Ton père est là.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait repartir aujourd'hui. Dommage, elle s'amusait bien finalement dans cette famille. Drago et elle se résignèrent à se lever et à rentrer dans la maison.

\- Bonjour père, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Astry, bonjour Drago.

Drago salua solennellement son parrain. Narcissa offrit de prendre une tasse de thé et tous s'installèrent dans le salon. Seul Lucius manquait à l'appel, il était encore au ministère à cette heure-ci. Astry ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, il travaillait énormément. Ils quittèrent le manoir vers 18h.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Drago, dit Rogue, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- J'ai… j'ai changé d'avis bafouilla Astry en rougissant.

Ils passèrent le portail et transplantèrent vers la petite maison.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !

C'est lundi je publie ! (ça rime...). Enfin techniquement on est mardi, mais ça rime aussi ça va. Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, la volière est ouverte.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Retour de Rogue méchant (ne me tapez pas ! âmes sensibles ne lisez pas...). Je serai bien plus gentille dans le prochain chapitre, et promis, ça va s'arranger, parole de sphinx (j'ai d'ailleurs déjà écrit le moment fatidique ou tout va mieux pour de bon, mais il faudra attendre encore un bon petit moment quand même, à l'image de 7 ans ça viendra très vite pas de panique). Le dernier avant le départ à Poudlard ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Drago, dit Rogue, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

J'ai… j'ai changé d'avis bafouilla Astry en rougissant.

Ils passèrent le portail et transplantèrent vers la petite maison.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

'

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Dans une semaine Astry serait à Poudlard et elle avait hâte. Hâte d'apprendre des tonnes de choses, hâte de faire de la magie quand elle le voulait et hâte de revoir Drago. Elle imaginait déjà sa vie là-bas et l'inquiétude qui l'avait taraudé sur la maison qu'elle intégrerait était loin tellement elle voulait aller à Poudlard. Peu importe après tout, l'essentiel c'était d'y aller. Et de ne pas être trop nulle en cours histoire de ne pas avoir la honte. Cela lui tenait à cœur. Elle n'avait jamais été dans les premiers de sa classe mais jamais dans les derniers non plus et elle appréhendait un peu de ne pas savoir assez de choses par rapport aux autres. Le seul exemple qu'elle avait était Drago et il semblait connaître tellement de choses par rapport à elle. Impensable de se ridiculiser devant les autres élèves.

Problème, Rogue avait arrêté de lui donner sa baguette pour qu'elle s'entraine depuis une semaine déjà. Il était trop occupé, très rarement là. Elle avait essayé de s'occuper autrement. Musique, lecture mais les activités étaient limitées. Parfois Moze lui tenait compagnie. Elle avait demandé à retourner chez Drago mais la famille était partie en voyage en Amérique pour les dernières semaines de vacances.

'

Elle s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette maison vide, et elle finit par avoir une très mauvaise idée. Elle attendit que Rogue parte et se précipita dans la chambre de ce dernier pour récupérer sa baguette. Après tout, si elle rangeait tout avant qu'il ne rentre il n'en saurait rien.

Baguette à la main elle s'était amusé une bonne partie de la journée à lancer tous les sorts auxquels elle avait accès dans ses livres. Il ne lui en restait qu'un seul et elle aurait fait le tour du livre de sorts et enchantements et du livre de DFCM. Pas mal. Avec ça elle était sûre qu'elle aurait de bonnes notes. Elle décida de tout ranger avant que son père ne rentre en gardant le dernier sortilège pour une prochaine fois.

Lorsque Rogue rentra en fin de journée Astry lisait innocemment dans le jardin, allongée dans l'herbe. Il ne se douta de rien. En même temps il n'avait aucune raison de se douter de quoi que ce soit et Astry ne montrait aucun signe de culpabilité.

 _Parfait, comme une lettre à la poste pensa-t-elle._

 _'_

Il ne restait que 3 jours avant la rentrée lorsque Rogue s'absenta à nouveau. Astry crut qu'il ne repartirait pas. Comme la fois d'avant elle se précipita à la recherche de sa baguette et décida d'essayer le dernier sortilège du livre. 20 minutes plus tard c'était fait et maîtrisé. Elle feuilleta le livre pour vérifier qu'elle n'en avait pas oublié un seul. Tout était parfait. Elle rangea le livre de sortilège et récupéra celui de DFCM. Mais celui-ci aussi elle en avait fait le tour. Elle décida alors de faire une potion. Il devait bien y en avoir des faciles à faires et surtout des rapides. Elle tomba rapidement sur ce qu'elle cherchait et vérifia dans ses affaires scolaires si elle avait tout. Il lui manquait un ingrédient. Rogue devait bien avoir ça dans son antre…. Elle avait commencé à descendre les escaliers pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin quand elle se rendit compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'aller voler dans la réserve de son père. Il s'en rendrait forcément compte. Et là ce serait le drame. Trop de risques. Elle remonta et chercha une autre potion. Elle en trouva une. Une demi-heure pour le mélange plus le temps de préparation et le temps de tout ranger.

 _C'est jouable, se dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge._

'

Elle checka mentalement tout le matériel, assomma sa conscience qui hurlait au scandale et commença tranquillement son œuvre. Une heure plus tard elle avait terminé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au manuel et lut qu'il fallait laisser reposer la potion pendant 15 minutes sans y toucher avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final. Bien. Elle décida de profiter de ce temps pour effacer les traces incriminantes. Elle nettoyait en chantonnant, très contente de sa potion qui, même si elle n'était pas terminée était déjà de la bonne couleur et de la bonne consistance.

\- Bien, tout est rangé, tout est propre.

Elle sauta sur son lit pour savourer son petit exploit. Quelques minutes à en profiter et elle irait tout remettre en place promit. Elle récupéra son téléphone et entreprit de raconter ses prouesses à Axel. Elle finissait un message quand elle entendit un sifflement. Elle releva la tête et vit que le chaudron fumait…

\- Merde ! La potion.

Elle lacha le téléphone sur le lit et se précipita sur le chaudron. Le liquide bouillonnait dangereusement à l'intérieur. Un coup d'œil sur l'heure lui apprit que la potion « reposait » depuis presque 40 minutes au lieu des 15 indiquées dans le livre. Elle hésitait, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour améliorer les choses. Elle décida que le plus important était de couper le feu sous la préparation. Chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il valait mieux terminer la potion ou la laisser comme ça et la jeter...

 _Oh et puis zut, pensa-t-elle._

 _'_

Elle ajouta les quelques gouttes de sang de chauve-souris nécessaires pour terminer le travail. Ce n'était pas quelques minutes de trop qui feraient la différence. Rien ne se passa. La potion aurait dû passer du rouge au bleu mais rien. Astry soupira et décida de tout jeter. Raté pour aujourd'hui.

Elle souleva le chaudron pour aller le vider quand la potion vira au noir profond et se mit à vibrer dans tous les sens. Elle reposa le chaudron par terre et récupéra sa baguette. Il fallait essayer quelque chose. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire un sort qui pourrait l'aider quand le chaudron explosa, répandant son contenu sur le plancher. Un bout de métal coupa la jeune fille au visage en volant dans les airs et un autre entailla son bras gauche. Le réflexe d'Astry fut de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle passa son bras sous l'eau des fois que la potion soit dangereuse maintenant qu'elle était ratée. Mise à part la coupure pas de dégâts. Elle arrêta le sang avec une serviette et fit un pansement grossier avant de nettoyer à l'eau chaude la coupure superficielle sur sa joue.

Il fallait maintenant réparer les dégâts dans la chambre. Elle trouva des torchons dans la cuisine et épongea la potion. Elle réussit presque à tout faire disparaître mais la préparation raté avait laissé des taches sur le plancher. Elle camoufla les restes en déplacant le tapis.

\- Bon, ça c'est fait. Etape suivante.

D'un coup de baguette elle répara le chaudron et rangea tout le matériel de potions dans son armoire là où il était à l'origine. Puis elle fila remettre la baguette dans la chambre de Rogue. En revenant dans sa propre chambre elle regarda autour d'elle. Si on oubliait le fait que le tapis avait changé de place on ne pouvait pas se douter que quelque chose s'était passé. Son problème majeur se situait sur sa joue… facile de cacher la coupure au bras mais à la joue… il fallait vite trouver une excuse.

\- Bah, j'improviserai.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue ?

Rogue était arrivé seulement 30 minutes après qu'Astry ait tout remit en place. Ça avait été court niveau temps. Un peu plus et elle se faisait attraper en pleine préparation de potion.

\- Oh ça, dit-elle en portant la main à sa joue, ce n'est rien. Je me suis griffée

\- Tu t'es griffée ?

\- Oui, avec une ronce, dans le jardin.

'

Rogue la regarda….

\- Tu t'es griffée avec une ronce dans le jardin….

\- Oui, assura Astry avec aplomb.

C'était tellement gros que ça aurait presque été possible. Pourquoi mentir… Mais Rogue doutait… la jeune fille mentait bien, mais pas assez pour lui.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Astry. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir cette coupure sur la joue.

Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer un peu. Il fallait vite trouver autre chose.

\- Je, je suis tombé en courant dans les escaliers et je me suis coupée.

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez en inspirant profondément.

'

\- Si tu me mens c'est que tu as fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide et interdit. Sinon tu n'inventerais pas des excuses aussi improbables. Pour la dernière fois avant que je ne perdre patience, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Astry ?

Astry garda le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle pensa à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais un sortilège bien placé ferait disparaître sa porte. Partir ? Non, il la retrouverait comme l'autre fois. Et puis c'était un peu extrême comme solution.

\- Très bien, tu as eu ta chance. _Legilimens_.

Rogue revit toute la journée dans la tête de sa fille. Comment elle était entrée dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa baguette, les sortilèges qu'elle avait jetés et la potion. Malgré sa fureur il devait reconnaître que la potion était très bien réussie. Quand arriva le fameux temps de pose et l'accident qui suivit, son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait en voyant le chaudron exploser dans les airs. Il ressortit de la tête de sa fille juste après qu'elle eut reposé la baguette et son premier réflexe fut de la gifler.

'

Le visage de Rogue était cramoisi tellement la colère gonflait en lui. On ne pouvait même plus parler de colère.

\- Tu as osé fouiller dans mes affaires, commença-t-il d'une voie glaciale. Tu as pris ta baguette pour faire de la magie alors que je te l'avais interdit. Et en plus tu as fait exploser ta potion parce que tu es incapable de te concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Plus il avançait dans son discours plus sa voie enflait et montait en volume.

\- C'était stupide Astry, explosa-t-il. Tu aurais pu te tuer.

Astry s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise. Plus aucune envie de rébellion ou de répondre. Elle attendait que l'orage passe en espérant que les conséquences de ses actes ne seraient pas trop douloureuses. Rogue continuait de hurler.

\- C'est complètement irresponsable de ta part. Et inacceptable aussi. Et cerise sur le gâteau, tu te permets de fouiller dans ma chambre. Je n'en reviens pas.

Astry commença à paniquer en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Les émotions se heurtaient en elle. Des émotions très négatives. Peine, peur, regret. Elle avait été vraiment été stupide de faire ça. Son vœu le plus cher en cet instant aurait été de revenir en arrière, ou de disparaître au choix. Mais les deux étaient impossibles. Ce trop-plein d'émotion se déversa en larmes silencieuses sur ses joues.

Rogue l'entraina à l'étage. Contrairement à la dernière fois Astry ne songea même pas à protester. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être allée beaucoup trop loin dans la bêtise. Ce qu'elle avait fait était stupide, grave et surtout dangereux. Elle se contenta d'attendre en silence.

'

\- Pose tes mains sur le bureau.

La déception qu'Astry perçut dans la voix de son père fut bien plus difficile à supporter que sa colère. Elle s'exécuta et Rogue déchira sa chemise d'un coup de baguette. Elle serra les mains sur le rebord du meuble en attendant que le premier coup tombe.

Le sifflement de l'air atteignit ses oreilles avant que la ceinture ne s'abatte sur son dos. Il avait frappé plus fort que la première fois et Astry se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait vraiment été gentil avec elle jusqu'à maintenant. Est-ce que c'était la déception qui alourdissait son bras, est-ce que c'était le fait qu'elle avait fouillé ses affaires, ou était-ce simplement la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ?

La douleur était vraiment forte et les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi à force de serrer les mains sur le bois. Mais elle ne disait rien, se contentant de laisser couler les larmes. Rogue non plus ne disait rien d'ailleurs. Il se contentait de frapper.

La ceinture devenait de plus en plus cinglante. Astry sentait sa peau la brûler.

'

Son père s'arrêta enfin. Elle lui en voulait, et elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Elle avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. D'un coup de baguette Rogue ressouda les deux pans du chemisier et il rattacha sa ceinture.

\- Retournes-toi, dit-il.

Astry lui fit face mais fut incapable d'affronter son regard. Elle préféra fixer le sol. Rogue saisit son bras gauche et remonta la manche du vêtement. Il défit délicatement le pansement de fortune qu'elle s'était fait et le jeta sur le bureau. Il examina la coupure. Elle n'était pas très grande mais assez profonde. Il approcha la baguette et commença une incantation en promenant la baguette au-dessus du bras de sa fille. La blessure se referma petit à petit. Quand il eut terminé, la large coupure n'était plus qu'une fine ligne ressemblant à une simple griffure. Il redressa ensuite la tête d'Astry en la prenant par le menton pour regarder la coupure sur sa joue. Elle détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il la lâcha en estimant que cette petite entaille guérirait toute seule.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'arrêta au niveau du tapis qu'il souleva faisant apparaitre les taches sombres sur le parquet. D'un coup de baguette il les fit disparaitre. La dernière chose qu'il fit avant de quitter la chambre fut de mettre tout ce qui concernait la magie dans l'armoire de la jeune fille, celle qui était vide, et de faire apparaitre un cadenas pour tout enfermer.

Astry laissa éclater son chagrin une fois que Rogue eut fermé la porte derrière lui. Encore une fois elle avait tout fichu par terre. Tout allait mieux, l'ambiance était détendue, Poudlard approchait et elle était même devenue ami avec Drago. Rogue avait même rit. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu rire. Et la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à faire c'était de tout envoyer valser. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait été incapable d'attendre 4 pauvres malheureux jours avant de pouvoir faire de la magie à Poudlard. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Même sa conscience n'osait pas lui dire « je t'avais prévenue ».

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Peu avant le dîner Rogue monta chercher Astry pour qu'elle mange quelque chose. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre elle dormait à poings fermés, encore toute habillée sur son lit. Il récupéra un petit flacon d'essence de dictame dans sa poche et déposa quelques gouttes du précieux baume sur les deux griffures sur la joue et le bras de la jeune fille. Puis il remplaça le pantalon et le chemisier qu'elle portait par un pyjama et ôta doucement les chaussures. Une fois Astry sous ses couvertures il quitta la pièce.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, départ pour Poudlard !

En commençant les chapitres sur Poudlard, je me suis retrouvée confrontée à un problème… Comment prendre en compte l'histoire originale et certains passages sans plagier et recopier bêtement le fabuleux livre de J.K.R ? J'ai pris la décision de conserver certaines choses, en essayant de les résumer pour ne pas que les passages existants aient trop d'importance dans l'histoire. J'ai parfois repris des phrases exactes, comme celle d'Hagrid, pas trop le choix, mais j'essaye de faire au mieux pour vraiment ajouter des choses car ma fic raconte l'histoire d'Astry, pas de Harry…

Bref tout ça pour ça… Si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques la dessus je prends car pour l'instant je nage un peu dans tout ça !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, on approche de Poudlard !

Merci pour les reviews, ça aide bien !

PS : J'espère que ça avance assez vite à votre goût XD.

'

* * *

'

Peu avant le diner Rogue monta chercher Astry pour qu'elle mange quelque chose. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre elle dormait à poings fermés, encore toute habillée sur son lit. Il récupéra un petit flacon d'essence de dictame dans sa poche et déposa quelques gouttes du précieux baume sur les deux griffures sur la joue et le bras de la jeune fille. Puis il remplaça le pantalon et le chemisier qu'elle portait par un pyjama et ôta doucement les chaussures. Une fois Astry sous ses couvertures il quitta la pièce.

'

 **Chapitre 14.**

'

Ce soir-là Rogue dormit très mal. Toute sa nuit n'avait été qu'un immense cauchemar. Le rêve avait commencé tranquillement par une journée ensoleillée en compagnie de sa fille. Rogue s'absentait ensuite pour répondre à un hibou qui venait de déposer un courrier urgent et lorsqu'il revenait Astry était morte. Un chaudron était apparu d'on ne sait où à ses côtés et elle avait fait exploser sa potion. A peine avait-il commencé à s'approcher d'elle que le rêve avait recommencé au début. Il était à nouveau à ses côtés dans le jardin. Le hibou était de nouveau arrivé et il était partit dans la maison. Lorsqu'il était revenu cette fois-ci Astry gisait à terre avec sa baguette à la main.

Le rêve se transformait en cauchemar à chaque fois. Plusieurs fois il s'était répété, seule la façon dont mourrait la jeune fille était différente. Elle avait essayé de caresser un dragon qui lui avait envoyé un jet de flamme, elle avait essayé de voler sur un balai, elle avait provoqué en duel Herpo l'infâme, elle avait insulté un hyppogriffe… A chaque fois son inconscience et son envie de tout faire tout de suite l'avait conduite à la mort.

Rogue avait fini par s'extirper de ce rêve avec difficultés et il n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il était allé jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, avait été soulagé de voir qu'elle dormait tranquillement.

'

 _Elle va finir par me rendre fou, avait-il pesté en retournant dans sa chambre._

'

De retour dans son lit il fit le vide dans ses pensées et se rendormit sans faire de nouveaux cauchemars. Cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'il n'avait plus refait de cauchemars. Depuis elle….

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _'_

 _\- Je t'avais dit de finir ta valise hier, criait Rogue en bas des escaliers._

Oui, oui ça va, maugréait Astry le plus doucement possible, j'ai oublié.

 _\- Désolée, répondit-elle depuis sa chambre. J'en ai pour 5 minutes._

 _\- Dépêches-toi, nous allons louper le train._

 _'_

Astry courait un peu partout dans sa chambre pour réunir les dernières affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Elle trouva sa dernière chaussette sous son lit et ramassa une jupe qui gisait à même le sol. Après avoir tout fourré à la vas-vite dans sa malle elle la traina jusque sur le palier.

 _\- C'est bon, j'ai fini !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt._

Rogue récupéra la valise et Astry ramassa son sac à dos. Une fois dans le hall ils transplanèrent vers la gare. Il avait choisi un coin désert pour arriver et la jeune fille se rendit vite compte pourquoi la rue était abandonnée. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une poubelle, dans une ruelle malodorant à proximité de la gare.

'

 _\- Beurk, dit-elle en reculant._

 _\- Faisons vite, répondit Rogue. Il faut encore que je me change après ça avant de transplaner à Poudlard._

 _\- Ah bon ? Vous ne prenez pas le train ?_

 _\- Non, les professeurs ne prennent pas le train._

Il prit la direction de la gare, Astry sur ses talons. Elle devait courir si elle ne voulait pas se faire semer dans la rue bondée qui menait à la gare. Une fois la gare en vue elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la grande horloge en haut de la tour et les deux grandes arches vitrées que Rogue s'était déjà engouffré à l'intérieur en la tirant derrière lui.

'

La gare était tout aussi remplie de personnes que la rue d'où ils venaient. L'heure était à l'affluence et des centaines d'hommes et de femmes se pressaient à vive allure dans le hall. Rogue demanda à sa fille de rester là une minute le temps de récupérer un chariot. Elle en profita pour examiner la gare. Elle n'était jamais venue ici. Tout était immense et une voix donnait des informations tellement vite que c'était difficile de tout comprendre. Un homme à l'air visible très en retard fendit la foule et bouscula violemment la jeune fille en passant.

 _\- Eh, cria Astry. Vous pourriez faire attention._

L'homme se contenta de continuer son chemin en insultant ce qui devait être son assistante au téléphone. Elle se lança à sa suite, bien décidée à lui faire un petit croche-patte en juste retour des choses mais une main se referma sur son bras.

 _\- Ou vas-tu, commença Rogue. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas bouger._

 _\- Mais un homme m'a presque fait tomber par terre, répondit Astry en massant son coude douloureux. Et il ne s'est même pas excusé._

 _\- Et tu comptais faire quoi ? Le provoquer en duel pour laver ton affront ?_

 _\- Non, je…_

 _\- Allez, allons-y._

'

Astry le suivit, déçue ne pas avoir pu retrouver l'homme. Rogue tourna entre les quais 9 et 10. Deux énormes trains étaient stationnés sur chacun de ses quais et Astry se demandait lequel elle allait prendre. Son père stoppa net au centre du quai et elle le heurta de plein fouet.

 _\- Aïe._

Mais quelle journée de merde songeait-elle en se tenant le nez. D'abord la course pour finir la valise, puis la poubelle, puis mon coude massacré par cet espèce d'abruti congénital et maintenant mon nez !

 _\- Ecoutes attentivement Astry. Tu vois cette barrière en pierre entre les tourniquets des deux voies ? Pour accéder au train pour Poudlard il faut passer à travers._

 _\- A travers, répondit-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus._

 _\- Oui, suis-moi. Reste bien derrière moi et ne t'arrêtes pas._

'

Il poussa le chariot avec la valise en direction du mur. Astry hésita un instant et le rattrapa. A moins d'un mètre de la barrière elle s'accrocha à son costume moldu, persuadée qu'ils allaient tous les deux percuter le mur. Mais il ne se passa rien. A peine une micro seconde d'obscurité avant d'arriver sur un quai lumineux et bruyant. Très bruyant. Elle s'empressa de lâcher la veste de Rogue et s'engagea sur le quai. Une énorme locomotive rouge vive trônait fièrement sur le quai, un panache de fumée blanche s'élevant dans les airs. Après avoir longuement observé le train, elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Il y avait des centaines de personnes présentes sur le quai. Des enfants avec leurs parents, certains avaient l'air de former des familles aimantes. Un garçon pleurait dans un coin tandis que son père essayait de le convaincre qu'il aimerait Poudlard. Des jumelles embrassaient leurs parents avant de monter dans le train. Il régnait une cacophonie incroyable entre les bruits des animaux domestiques, des valises qu'on trainait par terre, des derniers adieux et autre.

Rogue s'avança sur le quai et Astry put remarquer que bon nombre d'élèves s'écartaient de lui sur son passage. Il hissa la valise de la fillette dans le train et redescendit aussitôt.

 _\- Ne rate surtout pas le train, il part à 11h précises. On se voit ce soir. Voilà ton repas et je te laisse quelques pièces en cas de problèmes._

Et il tourna les talons pour repartir dans l'autre sens. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il reste un peu avec elle mais il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise sur le quai. Elle décida de mettre sa valise dans un compartiment vide du train et redescendit sur le quai. Il lui restait environ 20 min avant le départ. Elle s'installa sur un banc en observant les familles autour d'elle. Tous ces enfants avaient l'air tellement heureux avec leurs parents. Dernières recommandations, dernières embrassades. Malgré sa fierté cela lui manquait. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas embrasser Rogue un jour…. Il était si… si… si lui en fait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

 _'_

 _Mais comment est-ce qu'il a pu trouver une femme et faire un enfant…. se demanda-t-elle._

Elle s'abandonna de nouveau à son observation des personnes sur le quai, se demandant avec qui elle partagerait un dortoir ou des cours. Elle s'amusait à imaginer leurs prénoms, leurs vies, leurs couleurs préférées. Certains avaient l'air très sûrs d'eux, d'autres étaient au bord de la syncope. Elle ne reconnaissait personne et espérait bien se faire quelques amis une fois à l'école.

 _\- Astry !_

La voix l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête et reconnu deux têtes blondes.

 _\- Drago, sourit-elle en se levant._

'

Elle se rapprocha de son ami qui était venu avec sa mère. Lucius n'avait pas l'air d'être du voyage, il devait être quelque part au ministère, comme d'habitude. Drago rayonnait, il avait l'air ravi d'être là et avançait le torse bombé. Sa mère se tenait à ses côtés, la tête haute et les lèvres légèrement pincées quand son regard tombait sur certaines personnes.

 _\- Bonjour Madame, salua Astry. Comment tu vas Drago ?_

 _\- Très bien, répondit-il. Je suis allé à Salem pendant les vacances, je te raconterai. Tu t'es déjà installée dans le train ?_

 _\- Oui, oui. Dans un compartiment vide._

Drago mit sa valise dans le train avec l'aide de sa mère. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur le quai avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Astry éprouva une pointe de jalousie en assistant à la scène depuis le train, pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit à ça elle. Puis le jeune garçon remonta dans le wagon et traina à son tour sa valise jusqu'au compartiment ou était installée la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon qui tenait un crapaud dans ses mains.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Drago. Ce compartiment est réservé. Trouves en un autre._

Le garçon fila sans demander son reste, visiblement terrifié par Drago. Ce dernier mit sa valise dans le compartiment avant de s'affaler sur un des sièges.

 _'_

 _\- Ah, enfin. Vivement qu'on soit arrivés à Poudlard. Mon père m'a dit que le banquet de début d'année était grandiose. Ma mère m'a dit que la grande salle était magique. J'ai hâte de voir ça._

 _\- Moi je l'ai déjà vue, répondit Astry._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

Enfin quelque chose qu'elle savait et surtout que lui ne savait pas. Parfait, c'était enfin son tour de lui apprendre quelque chose et de briller un peu. Elle s'épancha donc longuement sur le sujet, ravie par la situation.

 _\- Bon, dis Drago en s'étirant. Il est temps de retrouver Crabbe et Goyle._

 _\- C'est qui ? Des amis à toi ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment. Tu verras._

'

Il sortit du compartiment et commença à inspecter tout le train. Il finit par tomber sur un compartiment abritant deux garçons rondouillards occupés à manger des gâteaux. Ils ne firent pas vraiment bonne impression à Astry au premier regard. Elle trouva qu'ils ressemblaient à deux gros buffles, bêtes et inutiles.

 _-Ah vous êtes là. J'ai dû faire tout le train pour vous trouver et vous, vous êtes en train de vous empiffrez._

L'expression des garçons changea. Ils avaient l'air penaud.

 _\- Venez, on a pris un compartiment au début du train._

Et Drago retourna dans le compartiment réservé. Une fois tout ce petit monde installé, le jeune homme commença à raconter ses vacances en Amérique. Salem avait l'air passionnant. Ils étaient allés chez un ami de son père et avait passé près de 10 jours sur place.

 _\- Leur magie est puissante, disait-il. Ils sont dans un lieu magique donc forcément leur magie est différente de la notre._

Il se vanta ainsi de ses découvertes pendant une bonne heure. Crabbe et Goyle buvaient ses paroles. Les deux garçons n'avaient vraiment pas l'air très intelligents et la première impression que la fillette avait eu en les voyant commençait à se confirmer… Drago n'arrêtait pas de parler et Astry commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle décida d'aller explorer un peu le train.

 _\- Tu vas ou, interrogea Drago en voyant la jeune fille se lever._

 _\- Je vais me balader dans le train, tu veux venir ?_

 _\- Bonne idée._

 _'_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Les quatre enfants se baladait, ou plutôt se pavanaient pour certains d'entre eux, dans le train. Drago s'arrêtait régulièrement pour saluer d'autres élèves et Astry commençait à se lasser de ce petit manège.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas simplement avancer, lui reprocha-t-elle._

 _\- Ne t'énerve pas, il faut bien dire bonjour. Laisse-moi finir ce compartiment et on partira à la recherche du charriot à friandise._

Aux mots « charriot à friandise » Astry vit une des deux brutes qui les suivaient aveuglément depuis le début du voyage se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux benêts ne savaient donc faire que ça… Manger et écouter niaisement les personnes autour d'eux. Mais elle devait bien admettre que le fameux charriot l'intéressait beaucoup aussi.

 _\- Pansy, salua Drago en se dirigeant vers une fille de leur âge._

 _\- Drago, s'exclama la concernée, ravie de voir le petit blond._

'

Astry sentit une bouffée de colère montée en elle. C'était qui celle là !

 _\- Tu es au courant que « Harry Potter » est dans le train ?_

 _\- Quoi, s'exclama Drago. Ou ça ?_

 _\- Dans le dernier wagon un peu plus loin. Mais, ou tu vas comme ça tu viens d'arriver !_

Mais Drago avait déjà quitté le compartiment, entrainant Astry avec lui. Arrivé devant le wagon indiqué il ouvrit brusquement la porte, Les deux crétins sur ses talons. Astry préféra rester un peu en retrait, ne connaissant pas ce énième garçon que Drago comptait saluer.

 _'_

 _\- Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?_

 _\- Oui, répondit le fameux Harry._

Drago continua sur sa lancée, présentant les deux gorilles et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnaient. Puis il se présenta lui-même déclenchant un ricanement chez un autre garçon du wagon. Drago en profita pour lui répondre de la façon la plus humiliante possible et s'adressa à nouveau au garçon nommé Harry Potter en lui conseillant de fréquenter d'autres types de personne. Astry leva les yeux au ciel. La situation commençait à l'énerver. Pourquoi les garçons ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement faire connaissance !

Harry refusa de serrer la main de Drago et les choses s'envenimèrent lorsque Drago le menaça. Astry préféra partir en laissant le soin aux garçons de comparer leur taux de testostérone… Elle retourna à son wagon en croisant le fameux charriot dont Drago lui avait parlé. Rogue lui avait laissé de l'argent en cas de problème…. La gourmandise était bien un problème à régler non ? Elle interpella la vieille femme et regarda ce qu'elle vendait. Elle ne reconnut rien…

 _Tout ça c'est la faute de Rogue, parce qu'il ne m'achète jamais de bonbons, et de Drago parce qu'il préfère faire des courbettes._

Elle observa un peu plus attentivement et acheta les bonbons qui lui parurent le moins suspect, soit pas grand-chose, avant de rentrer s'asseoir.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Goyle criait en tenant son doigt lorsqu'il entra dans le compartiment paisible et Astry grimaça. D'après ce qu'elle comprit de Drago, il s'était fait mordre par un rat… Du sang se diffusait à travers un mouchoir grossièrement posé sur son doigt et le plus grand des deux singes sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre en couinant.

 _Beurk, pensa la jeune fille, désespérant._

Au bout d'un moment, agacée par tout le bruit et par le voyage dans le train en général, elle se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Tu veux bien arrêter de crier s'il te plait, avant que ça ne m'énerve pour de bon et que je te jette un sort…._

Goyle la regarda avec ses yeux vides, abasourdis qu'une fille puisse lui parler sur ce ton. Personne ne vint au secours de son honneur et Drago ricana en lui précisant qu'il ne louperait ce spectacle pour rien au monde. La fin du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Personne ne vint les embêter, et Drago, après avoir râlé qu'Astry n'avait pas acheté les meilleurs friandises, l'emmena au charriot pour lui faire découvrir tout ce qu'il existait.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Une lampe se balançait au-dessus de la tête des élèves.

 _\- Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?_

Astry se retourna et sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocha lorsqu'elle aperçut un géant. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, l'homme était gigantesque… Une moue de dégout apparut sur le visage de Drago et ils se rassemblèrent autour de l'homme.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir ! Ou bonjour au choix...

Désolée, je suis partie en vacances et du coup je n'ai rien posté...

Voici la suite ! Comme prévu, l'arrivée à Poudlard et la répartition.

* * *

Astry se retourna et sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocha lorsqu'elle aperçut un géant. Une moue de dégoût apparut sur le visage de Drago et ils se rassemblèrent autour de l'homme.

'

 **Chapitre 15.**

'

Le géant, qui visiblement s'appelait Hagrid, emmena avec lui tous les nouveaux élèves. Il les fit passer le long d'un étroit chemin, aussi escarpé que la cordillère des Andes et Astry manqua de tomber en se rattrapa de justesse à Drago qui se moqua d'elle. En observant le jeune homme dans le but de répliquer elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

 _Uhm, pensa-t-elle ironiquement, pas très courageux le garçon._

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! » et Astry leva les yeux pour voir la silhouette du château se découper dans le soleil couchant. C'était magnifique, elle n'avait jamais vu le château de cette façon et le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. Les tours se détachaient dans la nuit qui tombait et découpaient la silhouette de l'antique bâtiment.

'

 _\- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive._

Astry s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac aux eaux noires que Rogue lui avait interdit d'explorer l'année passée. Des barques attendaient les élèves pour les faire traverser en direction du château. Elle s'installa avec Drago et les deux débiles, cherchant du regard la fille dénommée Pansy qu'elle détestait déjà.

Ils furent de l'autre côté en quelques minutes. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de profiter du petit voyage, les barques étaient rapides et le lac n'était pas si grand. Le géant leur demanda de baisser la tête et les barques franchirent un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc.

Une fois à terre, Hagrid les mena hors de la grotte en passant par un chemin qui serpentait en remontant pour déboucher dans le parc. Astry reconnut les lieux même de nuit. La grande porte du château se dressait maintenant devant eux. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était présent, le garde-chasse leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Les élèves attendaient dans une petite salle depuis quelques instants. Une femme à l'allure sévère les avait accueillis un peu avant et leur avait demandé de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Astry se rappelait l'avoir déjà vue au château l'année précédente. Elle était professeur mais elle ne se rappelait plus de quoi. Son air pincé ne lui avait rien dit qui vaille et l'impression ne s'était pas évanouie lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Sa voix était sèche et elle estima qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, elle était sûre qu'elle serait rapidement punie, par le professeur et par son père en prime. Elle parla longuement des maisons, de ce qu'elles représentaient et du système de points. Astry comprit enfin cette histoire de coupe qui avait réjoui Rogue en fin d'année. C'était donc une compétition. Peu importe sa maison, elle ferait en sorte qu'elle gagne. Il faudrait juste ne pas se faire pincer si elle faisait des bêtises, ce qui arriverait très certainement, pour ne pas perdre de points. Elle commençait déjà à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait mettre en place pour faire ça discrètement. Puis elle se reprit.

 _Non mais vraiment, se morigéna-t-elle, tu n'as même pas commencé ton année que tu penses déjà à couvrir tes bêtises…. Rogue va te tuer._

Le professeur McGonagall mit fin à son discours de bienvenue.

 _\- La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue._

Elle s'attarda sur un élève particulièrement négligé et quitta la salle. Astry regarda rapidement si elle était présentable, autant ne pas faire honte au premier regard.

 _Il déteint vraiment sur moi, se dit-elle en pensant à son père._

'

Les élèves se mirent immédiatement à chuchoter. Certains s'inquiétaient de la façon dont ils seraient répartis, Astry, elle, commença à s'inquiéter non pas sur le comment mais où elle serait répartie. Elle n'y avait plus repensé, s'étant persuadé que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais le discours du professeur sur les maisons et l'imminence de la répartition lui avait remis le doute. Que dirait Rogue si elle n'allait pas dans sa maison ? Elle n'avait pas trop envie d'y aller, de peur de l'avoir sur le dos constamment. Si un autre professeur gérait sa maison sa vie serait peut-être plus facile… Drago lui n'avait pas l'air de douter une seule seconde, il paraissait serein. Elle regarda les élèves tour à tour. Certains paniquaient, ils avaient l'air au bord de la nausée. Une fille gérait son stress comme elle le pouvait, en récitant tout ce qu'elle savait… Elle cessa son observation pour se concentrer sur son propre dilemme… Serpentard ou pas serpentard… Non, plutôt Rogue ou pas Rogue. Là était la vraie question finalement.

Des cris s'élevèrent derrière elle et elle tourna vivement la tête pour en apercevoir la provenance. Des fantômes ! Des fantômes venaient de traverser les murs. Elle avait beau avoir passé plusieurs mois à Poudlard l'année précédente, elle n'en avait jamais vu un seul, Rogue l'ayant gardé enfermée dans ses appartement la plupart du temps. Ils étaient subjuguants, pales et transparents, et semblaient se disputer. A priori, à propos d'un autre fantôme du nom de Peeves. Elle avait déjà entendu son nom dans la bouche de son père, et pas en des termes élogieux… Elle tenta de suivre le débat mais les fantômes s'arrêtèrent là en voyant les élèves qui les regardaient.

 _\- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ? J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps._

'

Ce fut le moment que le professeur McGonagall choisit pour revenir les chercher. Les fantômes traversèrent le mur opposé à celui par lequel ils étaient venus et les élèves quittèrent la salle en suivant le professeur. Astry ne s'était toujours pas décidé et la panique commençait à la saisir.

 _Serpentard, se répétait-elle en boucle, Serpentard égal Rogue… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux subir pendant sept longues années…._

Avant même de s'en apercevoir elle était au milieu de la grande salle. Des centaines d'élèves les regardaient et les professeurs avaient pris place sur la table qui trônait au milieu de l'estrade. Astry, qui n'avait vu la salle que vide, fut ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait. Tous ces élèves… Elle eut soudain peur et chercha des yeux le seul visage connu au milieu de toute cette foule scrutatrice, son père. Elle le trouva à la table des professeurs et il lui adressa un discret signe de tête avant de se concentrer sur le professeur McGonagall qui installait un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Elle tenait un vieux chapeau tout raccommodé qu'elle posa dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

Le brouhaha des élèves s'éteignit progressivement jusqu'à ce que le silence recouvre la salle entièrement. Et le chapeau bougea ! Non seulement il bougea mais en plus il prit la parole. Astry était perturbée. Il chanta une espèce de chanson, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, d'une voix très pénible à entendre. Il fut question de son histoire, des différentes maisons et de leurs qualités ainsi que de Poudlard.

Astry avait rigolé à la première phrase. Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

'

A la suite de la chanson, des centaines d'applaudissements et de cris résonnèrent dans toute la salle. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris de la chanson, il fallait poser le choixpeau sur sa tête et il déciderai. Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires, elle aurait aimé prendre sa propre décision. D'un autre côté, ce n'était plus la peine de se torturer sur le choix de la maison… Elle n'aurait qu'à suivre le choix du vieux couvre-chef.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

 _\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !_

La liste paraissait alphabétique… Elle avait donc le temps de voir comment cela se passait. La jeune fille s'avança vers le tabouret et le professeur lui posa le chapeau rapiécé sur la tête quand elle fut installée. Le choixpeau hurla « POUFSOUFFLE » et des cris explosèrent à une table à droite. La jeune fille rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades et le professeur passa à l'élève suivant. Il en fut ainsi pour de nombreux élèves avant elle. Rien de compliqué. Certains élèves se détendirent autour d'elle.

A chaque fois un élève était appelé, mettait le choixpeau sur sa tête et rejoignait la table qui criait. Astry repéra la table des Serpentards lorsqu'une certaine Milicent y fut envoyée. C'était la table ou elle avait déjeuné avec son père l'été précédent. Soudain ce fut le tour de Drago. Il s'avança d'un pas fier et sûr vers le tabouret. Le choixpeau l'envoya à serpentard avant même d'avoir atterrit sur sa tête. Astry grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, c'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait ici et les deux enfants s'entendaient bien. Lorsque que Pansy Parkinson fut également envoyée à Serpentard et alla s'asseoir tout à côté de Drago, Astry ressentit une grosse pointe de jalousie monter en elle. Hors de question que cette chipie se colle à lui comme ça !

'

 _\- Harry Potter !_

Lorsque le garçon qu'Astry avait aperçu dans le train se leva, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Quel était le problème avait lui… Déjà dans les wagons tout le monde parlait de lui. Elle croisa le regard de Rogue et remarqua qu'il fixait intensément le garçon. Une expression de dégoût sur le visage. La réflexion du choixpeau paraissait anormalement longue… des commentaires s'élevaient de tous les côtés. Finalement il hurla :

 _\- GRYFFONDOR !_

Les Gryffondors braillèrent de joie. Ils scandaient le nom du jeune homme, tapaient sur les tables. Le vacarme était presque insupportable. Le directeur se leva pour essayer de réclamer le silence mais rien n'y fit.

 _\- Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !_

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, personne ne faisait plus attention à la cérémonie et aux élèves restant. Astry en fut vexée. Pourquoi ce gamin avait autant d'attention et elle rien du tout. Rien ce n'était pas vrai. Une personne regardait ce qu'il passait. Rogue… Le nœud dans son estomac se resserra et elle se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall. Elle ne savait plus… Avant que le choixpeau ne tombe sur sa tête elle vit Drago et pria très fort pour ne pas être séparée de lui, peu importe que son père ait encore plus de droits sur elle.

 _\- Ah, une rogue. Et une vraie en plus. SERPENTARD !_

'

Astry fut soulagée de pouvoir retrouver son ami, et elle s'installa en face de lui, fusillant Pansy du regard au passage pour lui faire comprendre que Drago n'était pas à elle. Elle regarda alors Rogue pour voir sa réaction mais il était déjà occupé à regarder de nouveau la table des Gryffondors. Cela fit de la peine à la jeune fille. Les derniers élèves furent répartit et Zabini, le dernier, rejoignit sa table.

Le directeur se leva et entama à son tour un discours de bienvenue. Astry écouta attentivement et resta interdite lorsque le professeur se mit à débiter une suite de mots complètement excentriques…. Les élèves se mirent à applaudir et Astry se mit à suivre le mouvement avant de s'apercevoir que de nombreux serpentards restaient de marbre.

Le buffet apparut par magie et tout le monde se rua sur la nourriture. Les anciens élèves expliquaient certaines choses à leurs nouveaux camarades. Notamment qu'il était hors de question de perdre la coupe qu'ils remportaient depuis six années consécutives. Un fantôme était assis au milieu des élèves à côté de Drago et semblait s'ennuyer fermement. Astry se demanda si la mort était ennuyeuse… l'aspect du fantôme faisait froid dans le dos, des taches brillantes de sang fantôme maculaient des vêtements d'un autre temps. Astry, tout comme Drago et les autres nouveaux élèves proches n'étaient pas très heureux que le spectre soit si prêt d'eux. Ce devait être un bizutage de début d'année. Elle chercha des yeux les fantômes des autres maisons et remarqua rapidement que seul le leur paraissait aussi lugubre…

'

Les desserts apparurent lorsque les assiettes des élèves furent vides. Astry avait gardé une place et comptait bien s'empiffrer autant que possible. Du sucre, du sucre et encore du sucre. Elle commença à prendre une part de tarte aux pommes et ajouta un beignet au chocolat avant de se ruer sur les éclairs.

 _\- Euh, Astry chuchota Drago, je crois que parrain te regarde bizarrement._

Elle leva la tête brusquement et croisa le regarde de Rogue qui avait l'air particulièrement énervé. Il pointa du doigt la cuillère de glace qu'elle avait espéré empiler quelque part dans son assiette et elle détourna le regard, frustrée, en reposant le sorbet dans le plat. Les sujets de discussion des serpentards étaient très ciblés… Statut du sang, sang-de-bourbe, professeur incompétents et Harry Potter. Astry en avait marre d'entendre ce nom. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Mais pas ici, elle ne pouvait pas étaler son ignorance devant tous ces gens. Elle essaya de participer aux conversations, prenant soin d'écouter les avis des autres avant de formuler le sien en conséquence, pour ne pas trop détonner. Certains propos la choquèrent. A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva de nouveau et donna quelques consignes aux élèves et les informa des interdictions de l'école. Astry fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il était interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Il parla aussi d'un couloir dans l'aile droite et de mort dans d'atroces souffrances… Bizarre pour une école.

L'école chanta ensuite l'hymne de l'école et la plus horrible cacophonie qu'Astry n'ait jamais entendue s'éleva dans la salle. Elle se boucha instantanément les oreilles et remarqua que certains élèves, et même des professeurs, en avaient fait de même. Deux rouquins appartenant à la maison Gryffondor terminèrent tous seuls et le festin de début d'année se termina. Lorsque le directeur les envoya au lit, certains élèves, qui portaient un insigne sur la poitrine, se rapprochèrent des nouveaux et les emmenèrent avec eux. Astry essaya de mémoriser le chemin mais il y avait de nombreux passages cachés. Ils semblaient s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du château et elle finit par reconnaître le couloir ou se situait le bureau et la chambre de son père.

'

Le groupe s'arrêta devant un pan de mur et le préfet prononça le mot de passe. Astry pénétra dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Les murs et les plafonds étaient en pierre brute et des lampes vertes pendaient grâce à des chaines. Des fauteuils de cuir noirs étaient disposés dans la pièce et une cheminée trônait au centre. Il y a avait très peu de lumière et Astry s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils étaient sous le lac. Des portraits étaient accrochés aux murs et divers objets étaient posés un peu partout sur des étagères ou des tables. Un des préfets les rassembla.

 _\- Bienvenus à Serpentard. Soyez fiers d'avoir intégré la meilleure maison de Poudlard. Attention à ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver si vous nous faites perdre la coupe de quatre maisons. Le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune est noblesse. Il change tous les deux mois. Si l'un d'entre vous le donne à quelqu'un d'une autre maison je me chargerai de son cas._

Son ton était menaçant mais Astry doutait qu'il puisse vraiment utiliser sa baguette sur eux, et au pire elle saurait se défendre. Il leur indiqua les dortoirs et Astry regagna son lit après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Drago. Elle repéra sa malle et se rendit compte que des écussons avaient été cousus sur ses robes de sorciers. L'intérieur avait même été teint en vert sombre. Une écharpe, des gants, une cravate et un pullover aux couleurs de sa maison étaient posés à côté de son lit. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et observa le plafond du lit à baldaquin un instant. Enfin l'année commençait. Elle avait hâte.

'

 _\- C'est toi Astry, demanda une fille de son âge qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir._

 _\- Euh oui, dit Astry en se redressant. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Le directeur de maison veut te voir._

 _\- Quoi !_

Elle venait à peine d'arriver, elle n'avait encore rien fait de mal bon sang de bonsoir. Elle descendit remonta rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune sous le regard suspicieux de sa camarade et tomba sur Rogue en plein milieu des fauteuils. La plupart des élèves avaient fait le vide autour de lui et il réprimandait un élève qui avait posé ses pieds sur un canapé. Astry avala sa salive et avança vers lui.


End file.
